


Mask Kingdom

by just_a_pinwheel



Series: This Kingdom has two Kings [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Falling In Love, Fluff will be somewhere I swear, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gun Violence, Help, Kinks, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi Is Bad At Feelings, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Mob Boss Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Mob Boss Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slight Asphyxiation, Smut, So much smut, Soonhoon - Freeform, Spanking, Swearing, This escalated quickly, Too many explicit tags, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Violence, i‘m sorry, maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 82,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_pinwheel/pseuds/just_a_pinwheel
Summary: When his father and brother are killed, Jihoon has to go back home and take over as mob boss. Taking revenge for his family turns out a lot more difficult and exhausting than he anticipated. Dealing with flirty mob boss Kwon Soonyoung, traitors and secrets, isn’t really helping either. How many masks have to be taken down on Jihoons road of revenge?





	1. Goodbye my life

„Jihoon, I have to tell you something.“

*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Jihoon came out of the operating room, he felt like fainting. The operation took a lot longer than anticipated, because there were some grave complications. The doctors took so long to stop the sudden bleeding that the patient almost died. But there was nothing he could do and also nothing to complain about. As a resident in his first year, the only thing he can do is watch the doctors and learn from them.

Sometimes, well many times, Jihoon hated himself for choosing this path. He could have studied anything, because he was one of the top students at school. So why did he have to choose one of the most tiring jobs of them all? He just was so tired all the time, but he never even could sleep more than 4 hours, because there was just too much to do. Sleeping was in the past always one of his favorite things to do. 

So yes, he really regretted his job choice at times. No sleep, no good food, no private life and never ending studies... Years of studying at university and now years of studying at the hospital without even doing something that really helps people. 

When will he be actually able to help patients? How many more years will it take until he’ll hold a scalpel in his hand? Jihoon felt like running through a long black tunnel without a light at the end.

It was a cold day in the beginning of December and the first snow was falling. Jihoon felt annoyed looking outside. Snow meant more accidents, which resulted in even more superficial work for him. He just wanted to sleep. At least for two hours. His shift would actually have been over already three hours ago, but the operation just took so freaking long.

He made his way to the rest room, hoping it to be empty. He couldn’t deal with the chatting of his colleagues right now. When he opened the door, he was surprised that his prayers were being answered. All four beds were empty. 

But of course, like always, the others used his bed as a storage place once again. He took the black coat, the blue gloves and the two bags lying on his bed and threw them into the corner. It was really not his problem if something would get dirty or broken.

Just when he lied down and closed his eyes, his pager began to beep. „I fucking hate my life! “ He took the pager out of his coat and saw the name Daniel on the display. „This better be important or I’ll murder you. “ He got up from the bed and stormed out of the room.

Jihoon knew Daniel already for many years. He transferred to his middle school when they were both 15. Jihoon always had been a loner at school, cold to other people, always just focusing on his studies. He never made any friends at school. 

Daniel was the total opposite. Always in a good mood, easy befriending people, easy to talk to. Even though they were really different, they still became the best friends. 

On his first day at the new school, Daniel saw Jihoon sitting by himself in the break. Without any worries in the world he sat beside the shorter guy and started asking him questions about the school. Jihoon, even though not being very socially skilled was still a polite person and answered all of the others question.

Every day he just kept on talking to Jihoon and the other didn’t have the heart in him to push Daniel away. Some weeks into their weird friendship, Daniel had asked Jihoon if he was really okay with being all the time alone up to know. If he didn’t want to be like anyone else.

Jihoon never answered Daniels question, but thought about it a lot in the days afterwards. He came to the conclusion that he felt really comfortable with his newly won friendship and that maybe, just maybe, he really wanted to be at least for some time at school like everyone else.

Daniels and his friendship stayed strong through middle school and high school, they were always together. When Jihoon told Daniel in the last year of high school of his decision to become a doctor, Daniel just laughed and said that he actually decided the same thing. 

They got accepted into the same university in Busan, started sharing an apartment there and after they finished their university studies, they even ended up as residents in the same hospital.

On a good day, Jihoon thought that it might have been destiny and he was, frankly speaking really glad about their meeting. Even if Daniel sometimes annoyed him with his never ending good mood, he was quite thankful that his best friend never left his side. Jihoon always thought that being alone was no problem for him, but the truth was that when life was tough, having someone by your side was a big blessing.

When Jihoon came into the waiting area of the hospital, he immediately spotted Daniel standing with his back to him. His tall body and blonde hair was difficult to overlook. 

He stomped over and kicked Daniel slightly. „This better be important. My shift already ended three hours ago and I’m so tired that I almost can’t hold my eyes open. I don’t even remember when I slept the last time more than…“

Jihoon looked at Daniels face for the first time since arriving in the waiting hall and immediately stopped talking. Daniel was a person who is always laughing, even in bad situations he tries to lighten the mood with his smile. But right now the smile was gone from his face, from his eyes. Jihoon wasn’t sure he had ever seen him this serious before.

„Jihoon, I have to tell you something.“ You could easily see the pain in his eyes. Jihoon could tell immediately that something was very wrong.

„Your…“ He took a deep breath and while Jihoon waited for him to continue talking, his eyes shifted to the big TV on the wall where a news program was being shown.

„…the car explosion thankfully didn’t harm any other people, but the three persons inside were dead immediately. It was already confirmed that the persons inside the vehicle were Lee Junghwa, CEO of Lee holdings, his oldest son and their driver…“ Everything went silent for Jihoon in that moment, blood pounding loudly in his ears.

His father and his brother, the only family he had, were gone. He hadn’t seen them in years and now he also would never be able to see them again. His past came crashing down him. Everything he tried to leave behind, everything he wanted to forget, everything that was once his past, suddenly became his present and future again.

„Hoonie, are you ok? I think it would be better if you go home for today. I’ll talk to Professor Park. He’ll understand your situation and…“ Jihoon grabbed Daniels arm and the later stopped talking immediately. The look in the eyes of the smaller was alarming.

„I need to go home. Immediately.“ Daniel tried to put up a smile for Jihoon. There really wasn’t a lot more that he could do for him in this situation. „Yes of course. I’ll tell Professor Park that you’ll need some days off to sort out…“

Jihoon was thinking frantically. This was not a situation he had ever imagined happening, but he had to try and come up with how to handle things immediately. He had to leave right now. He didn’t want to turn his back on his life at the hospital, but he had no choice.

„No you don’t understand me. I need to go home. And I won’t come back.“ Jihoon tried to free himself from Daniels grip but the other was holding on tight. „What do you mean? You have your life here in Busan Jihoon. You worked so hard to come this far. You wanted to become a doctor, this was your dream!“ Daniel looked confused and scared at Jihoon.

„No, this wasn’t my dream. You know nothing Daniel.“ Jihoons words felt like a slap in the face. 10 years of friendship crumbled down in a matter of seconds. „I’ll get some things from the apartment and then immediately leave for Seoul. Someone else will pick up the rest later. Of course I’ll keep on paying the rent until you’ll find a new roommate. I’m sorry Daniel, but this is where things are ending.” Jihoon stopped his speech shortly to stare coldly into Daniels eyes.

“I know you won’t understand what I’m doing right now, but believe me, this is also not my choice. It’s my responsibility. There is no way out. Don’t try to contact me. It’s better for you and for me and for everyone. Goodbye Daniel.“

Jihoon pulled his arm away and immediately stormed out of the room, not once looking back. He knew that his behavior probably hurt Daniel a lot, but he had to cut ties with him at once. If he hurts him like this, he’ll hopefully never try to look for him.

Jihoon took a short break on his way back to the rest room, looking out of the window. The snow he hated so much was still heavily falling onto the ground.

His head was spinning, so he held onto the window frame. Jihoon somehow felt in that moment like waking up from a very long dream. A dream where he could decide for himself what he wanted to do. Hang out with the people he liked. Plan his whole life without having to care what other people would say. But everything was just an illusion, he should have known that.

From now on, there wouldn’t be a place in his life for friends outside of his inner circle. It was too dangerous. For Daniel, but also for himself. He couldn’t be weak from now. Not when he’ll be the head of one of the biggest underground clans in Seoul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :D This is my first fanfiction. I considered not posting it, but that would have been kind of a waste. So hopefully it won't be too bad. And also hopefully not too full of mistakes... because I have no one to proof read and also English isn't my first language...  
> I wanted this to be a surprising story, but it ended up as a very cliché story XD I blame it on me liking cliché stories.  
> 


	2. Old Friends

Jihoon sat in a train to Seoul staring at the massive silver bracelet in his hand. It’s the only present he ever got from his older brother. He didn’t even give it to him personally, but put it into his locker on Jihoons graduation day.

Jihoon and his brother Hyunshik never got along that well. If the Lee family would have been a normal family like all the others, they would probably gotten along just fine. But for brothers of an underground clan, it isn’t all that easy. Jihoons mother died while giving birth to him, so he grew up without any motherly love, but with lots of harsh training.

Both brothers went through the same training, because their father didn’t want to decide from the outset who would be his successor later. Jihoon, just being one year younger than Hyunshik, always excelled in training. There was only one thing he lacked in: Brutal ruthlessness. His brother on the other hand didn’t do all that well in training, but he never lacked determination and was as ruthless as one could get - which was fitting for a clan boss one could say. 

Right before his brother’s high school graduation, his father decided that Hyunshik would become head of the clan later. Jihoon never felt more betrayed in that moment. In his head, it was always him who would become the next boss. He couldn’t understand where things went wrong.

After being angry for some weeks, Jihoon slowly started feeling contentment. He was free of all the shackles his family life put on him. He still believed that he also would have become a good boss, but actually living his own life and making his own choices also didn’t feel that bad. 

His father asked him to still work for the family later, but Jihoon declined, saying it was either all or nothing for him. He didn’t want to work under his brother. It wouldn’t have ended well – their personalities both all too dominating.

That day was actually the last time he saw his father. He immediately moved from the headquarters into a small apartment and never went back home after that. 

He saw his brother the last time on his graduation day, when he got handed his diploma. He only caught a glimpse of him, they didn’t even talk. The bracelet he found later in his locker together with a simple card saying “Congratulations”, gave Jihoon the first time in his life the impression that his brother actually cared for him. The contentment in him grew even more and he felt peaceful leaving for Busan. 

But right now, Jihoon wasn’t sure if he really had made the right decision at that time. Maybe he shouldn’t have left his family. Maybe they would be still alive then right now. Or he would be also dead. Who knows.

He tried to clear his head and not get eaten up by regret. These emotions won’t help him right now. The only thing he could do now is return to his rightful place. . It’s what his father and brother would have wanted him to do in this situation. After all, this is family business.

*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The cold air hit Jihoon in the face when he got off the train. His black hair swaying slightly in the wind.

He looked around the platform for a familiar face. It didn’t take him long to spot two people he hadn’t seen in a long time – still they smiled at him the same way they did so many years ago.

“Hong Jihoon, welcome back!”

“Shut up Seungcheol. Now that I’m back with the family, it’s Lee Jihoon again.” Seungcheol just laughed and pulled him into a hug. “So you give me back my name now Jihoon? How generous of you.”

“Hong is an awful name Jisoo. I don’t know why I had to live with that horrible name for such a long time.” Even though his words seemed harsh, they didn’t really have any spite in them. He smiled at Jisoo and hugged him tightly. “Yes I know. I also missed you Jihoon.” 

After they finished hugging, Seungcheol grabbed Jihoons suitcase, all of them walked to a big black car that was parked in front of the train station.

“I’m sorry for your loss Jihoon.” Jisoo, who sat in the backseat, looked into the side mirror to catch the others eyes, but Jihoon just starred ahead. “It’s what happens in this business, you know that. Crying is no use. Let’s not talk about that anymore. Better tell me how the business is going. How did the structure change in our clan? What do I have to know?”

Seungcheol sighted at Jihoons words. “You haven’t really changed Woozi. Never wanting to talk about your feelings…” Woozi. He hasn’t heard that name in such a long time that it felt quite foreign to his ears. Woozi was his clan name when he was still part of the clan – before he ran off to lead a life without his family. Without his friends from the clan. 

When Daniel had asked him back in middle school if he wasn’t lonely, the truth was that he actually wasn’t alone. But he couldn’t say that at school. Still it was the truth that he didn’t have a normal school life for years, because it’s difficult to maintain a friendship outside of the clan. A friendship like that was always built up on many lies. 

Having friends in the clan was easier. With them he could be like he wanted, say what he wanted. Everyone was like family. Some like very close family and some like family you only see every other year.

Jihoon knew Jisoo since birth. Jisoos father was the best friend and also the right hand man of Jihoons father, since he took over the clan at the age of 20 when Jihoons grandfather was shot in the back by a traitor. Jihoon and Jisoo, only being one year apart, grew up together, trained together, laughed together and cried together. 

They even shared their last name, because as a child of a clan leader, it was just too dangerous to live under your real name. So he always lived as Jisoos brother. And thinking back on it, Jisoo was probably more than a brother to him than his real brother ever was.

When Jihoon was 14 years old and Jisoo was 15, Jisoos father had been brutally murdered when a deal went wrong. It brought them even closer together, but they were also never the same again. They were children waking up to the harsh reality they lived in. People dying? It’s something that happens. Business has to go on. No time for tears. Never look at the past, always look at the future of the clan.

Seungcheol joined them two years after the death of Jisoos dad. At that time Jisoo had already become Joshua and Jihoon Woozi. Everyone in their clan decided on a clan name when they turned 16. Seungcheol was an orphan with nowhere to go, but he had a brilliant mind and an even harder punch, so Jihoons father welcomed Seungcheol, clan name S.Coups, in the family with open arms.

If you ask Jihoon, how they became friends with Seungcheol, he wouldn’t even be able to answer. It just happened somehow. He was the missing of piece of the puzzle. Jihoon liked training combat. Material arts, boxing, every fighting style one can imagine. Jisoo never was a big fan of beating people, so Seungcheol being a master in fight was very exciting to Jihoon. S.Coups actually was the only guy in the clan who could win regularly over Woozi. 

The three of them were inseparable until Jihoon moved out the last year before he finished high school. They only saw each other rarely for the next year and never again after he went to Busan to study at university. 

“What do I have to know Cheol?” Seungcheol sighted again. “I’m surprised you don’t ask about the death of your father and brother first.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes while looking out of the window. “The most important thing is that I don’t come back without knowing anything about the clan. I was gone for 7 years. Many things must have changed. How can the men accept me back when I don’t even know what the fuck is going on?” Woozi turned his head around to S.Coups and added “Of course I want revenge. But first I need to sort things out as the new boss.”

Jisoo chuckled lightly at what the other just said. “Most of the men will gladly welcome you back. Many wanted you as next clan head. Hyunshik was never really popular…”

“I know that Shua, but it doesn’t change the fact that I was gone for a long time and that there are people who won’t accept me back that easily.” Seungcheol laughed out loudly now. “You’ll be fine boss. As long as your temper is as bad as it was 7 years ago, you’ll be totally fine.”

S.Coups looked at Jihoon while waiting because of a red traffic light. “Say Ji, did you cut all ties in Busan?” Jihoon didn’t even bother looking back at his friend but just kept on staring ahead. “Yes. I resigned at the hospital.”

“I don’t mean that and you know it. What about Daniel?” Seungcheol asked carefully. “I told him to never look for me. I might have been enough of an asshole to him so he’ll hate me now.” Jihoons voice was completely emotionless. He always was good at hiding his emotions, which is a great asset for a mob boss, but frustrating for his friends.

“What about a boyfriend? Or any other friends?”

“Don’t joke around, Cheol. I didn’t even have the time to properly sleep. How should I have managed to find a boyfriend and maintain that relationship? And you know how I am, I don’t go looking for more friends. I don’t even like people most of the time. Nothing is holding me back returning to our clan, don’t worry about it.”

The three of them were quiet for a long while before starting to talk about the most important structure changes in the clan. 

Half an hour later they arrived at the main quarters of the Lee clan. He got out of the car and looked at the big white house in front of him. _Welcome home Woozi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back again! Not a lot happened in this chapter, but it's important to built up the gang world they are living in :)  
> If there are certain things in the story that doesn't seem to make sense, it's probably, because I planned to explain them later in the story. I have planned out everything up to the end, so hopefully everything will make sense at one point :D


	3. BOSS

The main house still looked the same like 7 years ago. Jihoon had mixed feelings looking up the building. He didn’t expect to ever come back here. But then again, he just might have been a coward to think like that. You never know what will happen in the underground world.

Jihoon put away the feeling of uneasiness and opened the door. More than 20 men were waiting for him. “Welcome home boss”, they screamed in union. Boss… what a foreign word.

Woozi looked at the faces of all the men. He still remembered most of them, only very few of them were new. “Let’s go inside. We have things to discuss”, he said harshly. Jihoon made his way to the big living room of the house that was always being used as assembly place. He sat down at the far end of the table – on the chair his father has been sitting for as long as he could remember.

“It’s best to get this talk out of the way as soon as possible. I was gone for many years, I know that, but this is still family business and I won’t run away from it.” Jihoon looked coolly at each one sitting at the table.

The ones sitting at the table were the most important persons in the clan. The closer thyouey sit to the boss, the more important you are. The ones still standing were in lower positions than the ones sitting, but still had important business to deal with. Everyone in this room was indispensable for the clan.

Jihoon was glad that he still knew everyone who sat at the table. It would have been trouble to work with someone he didn’t know in a very influential position. 

One thing he was quite surprised about was the fact that Seungcheol was sitting on the left side of him. That’s the spot for the third most important member of the clan. When Jihoon left, he wasn’t even allowed inside this room. Seven years can change a lot of things I guess. He should ask S.Coups later about it.

To his right side sat Lee Yongsun, his uncle. He became his father’s right hand man, after Jisoos dad was shot.

Jihoon never liked Yongsun. He had the suspicion that he actually wanted to be clan head, but with his father having two sons, he knew that it was impossible to take over.

Nevertheless he tried to manipulate his father every chance he got. Luckily his father was a clever man, so he never got manipulated too much by Yongsun.

Jihoon had asked his father in the past once, why he trusted Yongsun as his right hand man, when he knew that he acted mostly out of egoistical reasons. His father just laughed at the question and said: “Yongsun is my brother. I can trust him. There happened a lot of things before you were born that made me trust him unconditionally.”

His father never told him any of these stories though. That’s why he couldn’t trust his uncle. He couldn’t and he wouldn’t trust him. 

“If anyone here is against me taking over clan business, he should say so right now. This is the only chance you’ll get.” The room was silent. Jihoon looked around. Many of the men had their head bowed down. Only one man was giving him a cold stare. Min Dohyun.

Min Dohyun was always a difficult character. Maybe that’s how you get when you are in charge of handling drug deals for years to no end. Jihoon knew that Dohyun is the kind of guy that would die without a second thought for the clan - but only if things were to his liking.

“Woozi you were gone for 7 years”, Dohyun spoke up. “You could have chosen to stay with the clan, but you left for good. Now you come back saying this is your rightful place. What do you even know about the organization right now? Things have changed in the last years, also...” Dohyun stopped his speech for a moment. He seemed to consider his next words carefully.

“Also you didn’t train in the last years. We don’t need a boss who’ll get himself killed immediately.” You could hear how some of the men took a sharp intake of air. Everyone knew that things were going to blow up any second.

“So you think I’m not useful as the boss, because I neither know my own clan anymore nor be able to defend myself?”

“I just want you to take into consideration to not take the title of the boss for now and…” Jihoon got up and angrily kicked his chair away. He swiftly made his way over to Dohyun and punched him square in the face. The other got up and tried to counter the punch, but Woozi was faster and kicked him in the legs, so he lost his hold and fell to the ground. In this short moment, Jihoon grabbed Dohyuns gun out of his holster and pressed it against his head when he landed on the floor.

“If you don’t want to work under me then I’ll kill you. Everyone knows that I’m more than capable to be the boss. Actually I was the more skilled one to be the next in line for the boss title. 7 years? 7 years are nothing. This is my family, my clan, my place. My father and brother were killed by some fucking assholes and you expect me to sit back and watch from the side line? No way. I’m leading the clan and I’m leading my revenge. If you don’t like that, I can fucking kill you all - right here, right now. IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?”, Jihoon screamed angrily while pressing the gun even harder against Dohyuns head. “NO BOSS!”, the other men answered loudly.

“What is your answer Dohyun?”, Jihoon smirked at the man lying on the ground. “No Boss. You are right. You are more than capable.” Jihoon pulled the gun back and put it onto the table.

“Since we all agree on who is the leader here, I want to announce an immediate change in ranks.” The men looked around confused, scared their rank would be taken away.

“From this moment on, the man sitting to my right will be S.Coups.” The men were starting to whisper agitatedly to each other. “Any objections?”

Yongsun got up from his chair, putting his hands on the table while towering over Woozi. “You can’t do this. I have been the right hand man of your father for many years. I’m your uncle!”

“This has nothing to do with you being my uncle. This has something to do with how well you work together with your right hand man. I trust Seungcheol the most in that aspect. Just how my father trusted you the most after Jisoos dad died.” Yongsun stared for a long while at Woozi before sitting down again.

“If this is what you want, then so be it. You are the boss of the Lee clan now.” Everyone got up and bowed deeply. 

Jihoon leaned back in his chair, knowing that all discussions were over for now. The crown of being boss heavy on his head. 

He looked over at Seungcheol, who just grinned at Jihoon. He really was home again and maybe it wouldn’t be too bad to be here for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) The world building continues. Hopefully it's not too boring to read.  
> Thank you for reading and leaving kudos and commenting :D


	4. While you were gone

“Didn’t I tell you that everything would work out fine with that awful temper of yours, Ji?” Seungcheol clapped his hands while grinning like a maniac. They had walked from the assembly hall to the clan heads study and were sitting there now together with Jisoo.

“You shouldn’t be so happy Cheol. Being my right hand man is not exactly a dream job. Dohyun is right. I don’t know what happened with the clan in the last 7 years. There is a lot you have to teach me… and you also have to deal with my awful temper every single day.”

Seungcheol shook his head no. “It’s no problem. I know how to deal with you. Jisoo can help you with the clan business too. He doesn’t have a spot in the inner circle, because he’s not into violence, but he knows what’s going on in the clan better than anybody else. But you probably know that, right? Being the right hand man of such a big clan is not easy for sure, but I’ll cope with it somehow. All is better than you trying to work closely together with your uncle. You would probably try to kill each other at one point.”

Seungcheol is right. Jihoon really had no other choice in the end. He would blow off any other persons head probably already after a couple of weeks.

“How could you even try to become a doctor Ji? You have a bad attitude and hate people. It’s the most unfitting job someone has ever chosen.” Jihoon laughed at that. It’s the truth. It really was the most unfitting job for Jihoon, but after laying the gun as clan member down, he wanted to choose a path that actually involved healing people and not killing them.

That’s at least what he tried to tell himself. It probably was just a rebellion against his father who didn’t chose him as next clan head. But whatever the case may be, it seems like the universe had other plans with him. He must be more a killer than a healer after all.

Just when Jihoon wanted to start talking again, a sharp knock interrupted him. “Who is it?”

The person who walked through the door was no new face to Jihoon. He couldn’t say the same about the other three he brought with him though.

“Mingyu long time no seen. I’m surprised you are still alive.” Jihoons comment made the whole room laugh. “Boss that’s so mean. I’m not that troublesome! I’m the best sniper of the clan now.” Woozi fell over laughing at Mingyus answer.

“Jihoon that’s actually no joke. Mingyu IS the best sniper”, Jisoo said. “Some things really changed in the last 7 years.”

“But that’s ridiculous. Mingyu just broke everything all the time. I really thought he would be already dead by now.” Mingyu is a year younger than Jihoon, so they trained a lot together when they were in school. Nothing ever seemed to work out for the tall boy. 

He broke weapons, he broke his own bones, he once even almost busted Jihoons cover at school, because he called him Lee. Thankfully no one really cared or noticed it or his father would have probably killed Kim Mingyu. Before finishing school and officially becoming a member of the clan, the children of the clan boss had a bullet proof second identity. Children of clan bosses were target of too many people and school wasn’t a very safe place.

“Who are the children you bought with you?” Jihoon knew it didn’t even make sense to discuss the past, so he changed the subject.

“Hello boss, my name is Boo Seungkwan!”, the blonde one said. “I’m training in deal communication right now. S.Coups always says I have a very bright future ahead. I’m really good at…” While talking, Seunkwang got pushed aside by the smaller guy beside him.

“And my name is Lee Chan, Boss! But you can call me Dino. I’m doing material arts since I’m 5 years old. I think I will be a great help in a lot of situations. I’m doing even better than many older men and I think…”

“STOP. Both of you”, Jihoon said in a stern voice, so Seungkwan and Dino stopped their rambling immediately. “Who are you?”, he pointed at the tallest of the three. “You aren’t talking. I like you. I give you any position you want.”

“Boooosss”, both Seungkwan and Dino said in a whiny voice. Seungcheol and Jisoo both laughed at the younger ones antics.

“I’m Chwe Hansol or Vernon, Boss. I’m still learning a lot of things.” Hansol bowed deeply, while the other two still kept on whining and complaining that Vernon wasn’t any better than them.

“Hansol is a good guy, I expect a lot in the future of him. He can make it into the inner circle very fast if he keeps up the good work”, Seungcheol said. “But Seungkwan and Chan are also really promising young members. I’m actually working a lot with Hansol and Shua with Seungkwan. Chan is often together in training with Mingyu. So we somehow ended up hanging out a lot.” 

Jihoon just stared unbelieving at the group. “So you want to tell me, I have become the boss of a kindergarten and have to tolerate all of you together?”

“You’ll get used to it soon.” Jisoo patted Jihoons back. “Now that you’ll lead the clan, you need more than one person you can trust. You can’t do everything alone.”

Trust. Jihoon knew that he had to unconditionally trust his men as a leader. But trust wasn’t something that came easily to him. He didn’t like relying on other people, because it was easier to just do things himself and be not disappointed in the outcome then. 

But Joshua was right, he had to change his way of thinking as the clan leader. There was too much to do, so he wouldn’t be able to do everything all by himself. He has to make sure that everyone in the clan is living well and that business is going smoothly. 

He had watched his father day by day leading the clan with ease. He was highly respected by everyone, because he was wise and led the clan with a strong hand. He always kept a clear head in every situation.

In contrast, Jihoon still lost easily his temper. Maybe he wasn’t as ready to be the boss, as he first believed he was. But there was no turning back now. He could just walk straight ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Because this is a very short chapter I decided to upload two chapters at once :D Also they both belong together, so posting them at the same time makes sense!


	5. Starting a revenge

“Let’s talk about the car explosion.” Everyone looked surprised at Jihoons sudden change of subject. “Jisoo tell me what you know.” Seungcheol looked up at that. “Why Joshua? I’m your right hand man.”

“Shut it Cheol. Shua is better at stuff like that. I don’t need any additional emotional information.” Seungcheol looked scandalized, but knew better than to start arguing with Jihoon in such a situation.

“Also the children should leave for now”, Jihoon said. Seungkwan, Hansol and Chan all nodded their head and left the room. “That also includes you Mingyu.” Mingyu made a pouty face and followed the others outside.

“Now, what do we know about the car explosion Shua?”

“There had been a bomb placed in your father’s car. It had a timed detonator. We still don’t know how someone could even install the bomb. There was only a very short timeframe where the car had been parked outside. The guy must be a professional. One of the best at that. Which shortens the list of suspects tremendously.” Jihoon seemed to be in deep thought while listening to Jisoo.

“I’m quite sure it also had to be done in teamwork. So we can cross out people working on their own.”

“Do you think it was another clan?” Jihoon asked suddenly after being quietly listening to the older. “I have my suspicions that this could be the case. You know Jihoon, things have gotten quite rough in the last three years. The Lee clan was always the most powerful clan in Seoul with ease. But the other two big clans are really pushing for power lately. Especially the Kwon clan, ever since the happening three years ago.” Joshua had a dark look on his face.

“I know you didn’t keep up with clan business after cutting all ties, so I’ll tell you what happened. Exactly three years ago, there was a car explosion. Inside the car were the boss of the Kwon clan, his wife and their oldest son. All of them died. Does that sound familiar?” This was not a story Jihoon expected. That couldn’t be just a coincidence. 

“So you think someone tried to first damage the Kwon clan and now the Lee clan?” Jisoo got up at this question and started walking around the room.

“Could be. But the younger son of the Kwon family also seems quite suspicious.” Jihoon laughed coldly. “Shua, are you telling me now that you think the son of the Kwon clan first killed his family and now mine? That seems ridiculous to me. He must be bloody insane then.”

“Kwon Soonyoung is a puzzling character, Ji. Since he took over leading the clan, he totally changed the structure and made it to the most powerful clan in Seoul. The Kwon clan was never a threat to us, but Kwon Soonyoung managed to do in three years, what his father didn’t manage to achieve in almost 20 years. He’s said to be ruthless. And also very cautious. Not many people have even seen him up to now. Maybe he just kills everyone who sees him?” Also Seungcheol got now up from his seat.

“Shua that seems really unlikely. No one kills his whole family”. Jisoo looked judgingly at Seungcheol. “You should know that there are lots of insane people running wild. We all know that better than anyone else.”

“Either way, the Kwon clan is very suspicious”, Jihoon said flatly. “This Kwon Soonyoung could be the killer or he could know who the killer is. That both our family died the same death can be no coincidence. I have to get information on Kwon.”

Jisoo had a small smile on his lips. Jihoon knew that look. Joshua always had that smile on his lips when he had good information. “The Kwon clan has a big mansion in the west of Seoul. It’s highly guarded because Kwon Soonyoung has all his important files in a safe in his study, just like his father before him. If you want to know Kwons deepest secrets, you can probably find them in this safe of him. He…”

“YA HONG JISOO!” Seungcheol interrupted. “Don’t tell him stuff like that! Woozi is a crazy guy, what do you think he’ll do?” Jihoon smacked the older on the arm for that comment.

“Is that any way to talk about your boss, S.Coups? It’s good that Jisoo told me. At least I’ll have something worthwhile to do now. You know that I was always really good at trespass and burglary.” He smirked at the other two. “Don’t you dare Lee Jihoon. You are the boss now, you shouldn’t do stuff like that.”

“This is my private business. I’m the only one who should be in danger for it. Don’t worry Cheol, I’ll leave a will behind that says you should take over the clan when I’m dead. You’ll make a great boss.” Jihoon chuckled lightly while watching his friend’s face become paler and paler. 

“I hate you, Ji. You’ll be the death of me one day.” Seungcheol let himself fall dramatically back onto the chair. “Just do whatever you want. It’s not like I managed to ever prevent you from doing something stupid.”

That’s right. Jihoon did many hasty things when he was younger. No one could ever stop him and somehow even the most dangerous stunts worked out in his favor.

Once he went all by himself to get money of a deal back that a small street gang managed to steal them. He had been so angry that these street rats had outwitted them that he barged into their hideout right after he heard the news. It was 8 people versus 1. Still Jihoon was the last man standing.

He was a bit out of practice right now, but that shouldn’t be a problem. His determination always got him what he wanted. And right now he wanted Kwon Soonyoungs head.

*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“These are maps of the Kwon mansion. All security, alarm devices and cameras are marked.” Seungcheol shoved a couple of big papers in front of Jihoon. “This here is the work room. On the wall is a big greek painting. Behind the painting is a safe. I already thought about a way to get in that _might_ not get you killed. If you… What? Why are you both staring at me like this?”

“How did you get such an exact map of the Kwon mansion Cheol?” Seungcheol just shrugged at that. “There is one member in our clan who worked years ago for the Kwon family.” Jihoon didn’t like that. He didn’t like that at all.

“We have a traitor working for us?” Seungcheol rolled his eyes at Jihoons words. “He’s not a traitor, he was thrown out and worked very trustworthy for our clan since then. Why are you complaining? Shouldn’t you be happy to have these maps? They might save your life.”

“Traitors don’t save your life. They are traitors for a reason. But I trust you on that Cheol… what more do you have?” Jihoon scanned the maps in front of him. Jisoo didn’t lie when he said that the security for the mansion was crazy. He had to be in best shape to make it out undiscovered there.

“This is the only photo of Kwon Soonyoung that we have.” Woozi took the photo out of Jisoos hand. It had been made in a badly lit place. The photographer must have tried to zoom in a lot to capture the face better but it only made the picture really grainy. The man on the photo had probably black hair, black clothes and a slim frame. The only thing that stood out to Jihoon was his really slanted eyes.

“That photo is no help at all. It’s just a man with small eyes! You can’t even really see his face”, Jihoon snapped.

Jisoo ripped the photo out of Jihoons hold. “Then don’t look! Sorry for trying to help. Should I ring the bell of the Kwon mansion and ask for a better one?”

“Sorry Jisoo. You know how I am. I don’t mean it like that… just… let’s try to figure out how to break in there.”

They discussed for hours what would be the best way to get around all the security. Getting over the wall into the garden didn’t seem to be that difficult, but getting into and through the mansion was a problem. There really were security and alarm systems all over the place.

In the end the only possibility was going through the air vent. Jihoon hated crawling through air vents. Even with his small stature it was a pain in the ass. But there really wasn’t another way.

“That should work I guess. Let’s go to sleep for now. I have to do some clan business the next days. I’ll do the break-in when I have the time for it.” The truth was that Jihoon wanted to go to the Kwon mansion immediately. The sooner the better. But business couldn’t wait and it also wouldn’t be too bad to do some training before doing such a dangerous stunt. Starting his revenge had to wait for some more days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hi! So the story slowly starts rolling. What has Soonyoung to do with the death of Jihoons father and brother? It's getting more interesting. Next chapter will be Jihoon doing the break in into the Kwon manison :)  
> Thank you as always for reading, leaving kudos and comments <3


	6. Just sightseeing

Four weeks went by and Jihoon was the whole time as busy as one could get. First he had to prepare his fathers and brothers funeral. The funeral went by quietly. 

Jihoon didn’t cry. He couldn’t cry as a leader. When he gave the big family grave, where also his mother had been buried, a final look, he swore to not come back here ever again. What use was it be mourning the dead? They wouldn’t help him anyway. He closely shut his feelings off and didn’t look back.

The whole funeral ordeal was over one week later and Jihoon could start getting back into business. He had to catch up with so much, had to introduce himself to so many people… it’s was all a big annoyance to him. But now after four weeks he started to get into some kind of rhythm and it became easier to cope with his role.

He had face-to-face talks with the whole inner circle, trying to figure out what deals were made regularly, what deals should be done in the soon future. He talked a lot about the other clans, how they were handling things lately and what kind of important deals they made. Everything was plain business. Nothing seemed to be too much out of order in the Lee clan.

Luckily for him, while talking to many of his men, none of them ever showed any dissatisfaction with him. He expected some of them to not welcome him as boss, but it wasn’t that case at all. Maybe his bad attitude really helped him in that aspect. But of course he still had to work hard to earn real respect from the other clan members. It would be a long way.

Even though he still couldn’t handle everything smoothly as a leader, Jihoon had the feeling that now was a good point to start onto the road of his revenge. He couldn’t suppress the nagging feeling in the back of his head any longer that he had to find his family’s killer. He said he’ll do it in a couple of days, but these days already turned into four weeks. No more procrastinating.

This evening he would break into the Kwon mansion and would hopefully get the information he was searching for.

*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“You know what route to take, right? And where all the security is? And the alarm and the cameras? And you have everything with you to open the safe? And you…” Seungcheol was in full panic mode sitting in a car in front of the Kwon mansion.

“Cheol, calm down, I’ll be fine. You know this plan is almost fail safe. This is stuff we do for business. I don’t even know why you are panicking like that”, Jihoon said annoyed. It wasn’t his first break-in after all.

“But you haven’t done something like this in 7 years. And it’s the freaking Kwon mansion we are talking about!” Jihoon pulled on a black cap and facemask, so you could only see his eyes. 

“It’s like riding a bike. You don’t forget how to do it. I’ll go now. Park the car down the street how we’ve planned it. I’ll try to finish this as fast as possible. See you later Cheol.”

“Take care, Ji.” Jihoon opened the door of the car and went to the side of the mansion where he knew security was the easiest to avoid. He climbed the wall with trained ease and jumped into the garden.

He saw two security men from where he was hiding and he could make out all the cameras that were marked on the maps he got from Seungcheol. This really shouldn’t be too hard.

He moved carefully but swiftly through the darkness and found at the side of the house the door to the machine room. As expected it was locked. But picking a lock was no hindrance for Lee Jihoon, even if it was a high security lock like the one in front of him. 

He managed to open the lock in under one minute and slipped into the machine room. There he found the entrance to the air vent that would bring him straight to Kwon Soonyoungs study. 

The air vent was small, so Jihoon could only crawl slowly. He was glad when he arrived in front of his destination, because his body started feeling numb. Jihoon looked into the room and found it empty. It seemed like 2am wasn’t Kwon Soonyoungs preferred time to work. Good for Jihoon.

Without making a sound he got out of the air vent, down the wall, landing on the carpet of the room. Jihoon immediately spotted the big Greek painting at the far end of the room. The only things left to now were opening the safe, taking all documents he deems interesting and he would be out of here. Everything was a lot easier than expected. _Coups really worried for nothing_ , Jihoon thought while taking another step into the room.

Everything happened really fast after that. Someone pushed him face first against the wall and pulled down the mask from his face. A gun was pressed against his head and a second later he heard the safety being released. How did that happen? He didn’t even hear someone moving.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a guy clad in black clothes, wearing a cap on his head. “One move and I’ll shoot you. Did you really think you could break into this house without anyone noticing?” Jihoon tried to stay calm, but he knew he was in a very bad situation here. The awful thing was that he almost made it. Where did his plan fail?

“Silence isn’t really helpful in your situation, don’t you think? Tell me, what are you doing here?” The voice was light, almost playful. _Must be nice to be the one with the gun in the hand_ , Jihoon thought. 

“Just sightseeing.” The gun was being pressed a bit harder against his head. “Do you think it’s wise to joke around in a situation like this?”

“What else could I do in a nice mansion like this besides sightseeing?” One day he really should learn to control his sarcastic sense of humor. Especially when he was close to being shot. “I’m asking you for the last time, before I’ll put a bullet through your head. What are you doing here… Lee Jihoon?” 

Woozis mouth fell open out of sheer shock. Who is that guy and why did he know him? He only had been back in business for a very short while and no outsiders should know his face and name at this point already. This is really not how he planned everything to go. 

“How do you know me?” It’s the only thing that consumed his thoughts at this point. He probably should care more about the gun pressed against his head, but the knowledge of that guy seemed even more dangerous to him right now.

“It’s not very polite to answer a question with a question. Especially not, when I’m so nice to not shoot you immediately for trespassing. You either tell me now what you are doing here or you’ll never tell anyone anything again.” Jihoon started to consider the choices he had left. Starting a fight seemed futile, telling a lie also made no sense at this point.

“I wanted to get information about the car explosion three years ago.” The man with the gun seemed to be deep in thoughts, because it took him quite a while to speak up again. “What kind of information did you expect to find?”

“I’m suspicious of Kwon murdering his family and now mine.” The man laughed out so loudly at the explanation that it hurt Jihoons ears. “That’s interesting. I like that Lee Jihoon.” The grip on his arms loosened a bit, but that was useless to Woozi because the gun was still pressed against his head.

“How about we’ll work together? I also have suspicions.” Jihoon tried to move his head, but the man just pressed the gun even harder against his head.

“No looking. We’ll play according to my rules. Do you understand?” Woozi snorted. He didn’t like the arrogant attitude of this guy, but he didn’t really have a choice right now. “Yes, understood.”

“Good. You see, I have a lot of information and I’m also able to get you the documents you want, because I work here.” Jihoon became more and more worried by the second. He really didn’t like making deals with a traitor. It’s never safe. “What do you want in exchange?”

“I want information on your family’s car explosion. Let’s exchange them. I’m trying to figure out who the murderer is but I’m at a dead end. Is it the Kwon clan, is it another clan? I have my suspicions, but I have no hard evidence. That could change when we put together what we have.” Jihoon couldn’t detect a lie in the guy’s voice. He’s pretty good at figuring out when someone is lying.

“Sounds like you got yourself a deal. I’m still not sure if I can trust you though.” The man laughed again. This laugh was really starting to annoy Woozi. “You either trust me or you don’t. Let’s meet in three days again. You’ll probably know the Campfire warehouses in Yongsan, right? Let’s meet there at 6pm. Warehouse five.” 

Jihoon still couldn’t trust this guy. How can he trust a guy who easily betrays his boss? “I know you don’t trust me, but could you maybe take into consideration that I still haven’t shot you even though I had more than enough chances to do so?”

“I have no other choice than to trust you, I guess”, Jihoon said irritated. “Then we’ll see each other in three days Lee Jihoon. You better come alone. I can’t risk any leaks. If I see you with another person, the deal is off. And when our deal is off, believe me when I say that I’ll find you and make up for letting you go alive today.” The safety of the gun was put back into place. “Leave this mansion right now the same way you came in. I’ll take care of no one seeing you. Leave and don’t look back.”

Without any other choices left, Jihoon left the mansion without trying to take a look at the strange man he promised to meet up with.

The guy with the cap kept his promise. No one bothered him on his way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! So Jihoons break in didn't go as planned. Who do you think he met in the Kwon mansion?  
> A lots of things will happen from now on, so I'm excited for the next chapters :)  
> One more thing I really wanted to say at this point, all the warnings are there for a reason. There will be lots of nsfw scenes in the future. Just wanted to say that, before it really get's to the point.  
> Sooo, thanks for reading! Also thanks for leaving kudos and comments!


	7. The meeting

One the way back home, Jihoon had a lot to think about. That guy didn’t seem all that trustworthy, but it was his best chance to get some information. The guy with the cap also seemed to be kind of desperate. Maybe this was a good deal after all. Maybe he really could get the information he needed from him.

Woozi got out of his car and went inside his house. Right after opening the door, he heard the high scream of Seungkwan. “Boss!! You’re alive!!!” Seungcheol, Jisoo, Mingyu, Seungkwan , Vernon and Chan all stood in the entrance hall, seemingly waiting for him to return.

“Why are you all standing here? Did you think I would fail the mission?” Jihoon gave them an annoyed look while walking straight to his study. The others quietly followed him.  
“We really should have made a bet if he came back alive or not! You really worried for nothing Joshua, if we would have betted then…” Seungkwan slapped Chan on the head. “YA! We already said before that we can’t bet on the life of our boss!”

Jihoon rolled his eyes at the exaggerated behavior of the younger ones. “It’s nice to know that people are worrying for you up to the point where they bet on your life…”

“BOSS! It’s not like that at all, we were really worried and…” Jihoon interrupted Dino immediately. “Shut up Chan. I’m tired. Leave me all alone. I want to sleep.”

“YES BOSS!” Woozi closed his eyes for a while and only opened them again when he heard the door falling shut. Still, Seungcheol and Jisoo didn’t leave their spots right in front of him.

“What happened? You don’t look happy.” Joshuas voice was gentle. He really knew how to handle Jihoon when he was in a bad mood.

“I got caught.” The other two let out noises of shock. “The guy who caught me offered me a deal though. He wants to meet up and exchange the information we have. Seems like he’s also suspicious of Kwon Soonyoung.”

“Okay, wow, that’s unexpected. But can you trust that guy? Do you know who he is?” Woozi shook his head at S.Coups question. He considered telling his friends that the guy knew that he was Lee Jihon, but decided against it. He’ll figure that out himself. “He looked like a security guard, all clad in black. He wants to meet up in three days…. And he also told me to come alone”. 

“Doesn’t that sound suspicious to you Ji? Why does he want to meet you alone? Seems like a trap if you ask me”, Jisoo said with narrowed eyes. “Shua, he could have killed me on the spot, but he didn’t. Why should he kill me then three days later? It doesn’t make any sense.” Jihoon stood up from his chair and walked to the door. “I’ll go there in three days. Alone. My decision is final.”

“If you go on doing stupid things like that, you’ll shorten my lifespan really fast”, he heard Joshua say while walking out of the door. Yes, his decision might be rash, but he has no other leads to the murder case of his family. He has to go. There was no other choice.

*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Three days went by in a blink of an eye. Jihoon was so busy with his duties as boss that he didn’t even have the time to really think about the meeting with the mysterious guy. While lying in bed the day before the meeting he tried to make up some scenarios, so he would be better prepared, but he couldn’t come up with much. 

He was quite sure that the guy didn’t want to kill him. He could have done that already. What more could even happen? He could try to torture him for information about the Lee clan. But just thinking about that already seemed ridiculous to Woozi.

Somehow he trusted the guy. He had no clue why he did that though.

When Jihoon left the next day for the Campfire warehouses in Yongsan, everyone was out of their mind, trying to persuade Woozi to better stay at home or take backup with him. But his only answer was: “My gun is all the backup I need. Stay out of this”.

When he arrived half past five at the Campfire warehouses, it was already quite dark. Jihoon closed the top button of his coat and started looking around. He couldn’t find a map for the storehouses online, so he had to look around for warehouse number five. 

It was close to six o’clock when he found it at last. It was a smaller hall than some of the other halls he passed by one the way here.

Standing in front of the hall, he suddenly got a bad feeling. There was no light coming from the windows. Was he the first one to arrive?

He checked his gun again and looked at the documents in his hand. He took one last deep breath and opened the door to the warehouse. Everything was dark except for the tiny bit of light that came through the not really seethrough windows of the hall. He tried to find a light switch on the wall, but there wasn’t one. 

With one hand on his gun, he took some more steps into the hall, trying to get used to the darkness. Just in the moment he saw something moving in the dark, the door closed behind him.

Jihoon immediately took his gun out of the holster, but at the same time the light was being switched on. Jihoon had to close his eyes because the sudden light was blinding him.

After he forced his eyes open somehow, he saw that the small hall was actually fully furnished. It looked like it was being used regularly to hold some sort of meetings here. In the middle stood a large table with many chairs. One guy was sitting there, pointing a gun at Jihoon. With his silver, longish hair and his angel-like smile, the gun in his hand looked totally out of place.

What kind of theater was all of this? 

“Are you the guy who asked me to come here?” A loud laugh echoed through the hall. Jihoon knew that annoying laugh. He turned his head to the left side where the sound came from.

“Long time no seen Lee Jihoon.” On a big black leather couch sat a guy with an expensive looking dark suite. His black hair was pulled out of his face, revealing slanted eyes that watched him intently. A smirk adorned his handsome face.

“I’m really starting to believe you have no manners. Why storm in here with a gun, when we planned a friendly meeting?” The guy asked cocking his head to the side. Jihoon swore his smirk got even wider.

In that moment Woozi made a mental notice to start believing Hong Jisoo more. Because this really was a trap. Even though he never met the guy before and he only saw a grainy photo of him… he recognized these eyes immediately.

“Kwon Soonyoung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! So Jihoon and Soonyoung finally meet! This really took a long time, I guess. From now on there'll be much Soonhoon content to make up the lost time ;D  
> See you soon again, thanks for reading, leaving kudos and comments <3


	8. Every deal has a price

Jihoon always thought he was oh so clever, but it turned out that he was also just a fool. A fool who got as easily tricked as child with just a simple offer of some candies. In not one of his scenarios he went through, the possibility came up in his mind that Kwon Soonyoung could be the guy he met in the mansion. He really was oh so foolish.

It was Kwon Soonyoungs study after all. Of course he should have considered the possibility of him being there. Everything and nothing made sense. 

“You seem to be really shocked. I actually expected you to put one and one together and know who you will meet here. I guess, I overestimated you”, Kwon said while crossing his legs and leaning back on the couch. Jihoon couldn’t help staring at him for a moment. Why did he have to be so annoyingly good looking? The universe must hate him. Why else did he have to deal with a deadly handsome guy with a big mouth, who liked to play mind games? 

“How should I have known? You looked like someone working there as security guard and you told me that you had suspicions that Kwon Soonyoung was a killer”, Jihoon blurted out. Normally, his feelings never got the better of him, but right now he was really pissed off. Pissed off he didn’t notice earlier who he would meet, pissed off for even thinking that the bastard was good looking, pissed off because he knew that it would be very difficult to make a deal with another clan leader. A leader who was already in that position since three years, while Jihoon himself just became the boss. He knew that things would get messy here.

The other just chuckled lightly at Woozis outburst. “You are cute Lee. I like you.” Soonyoung straightened his back and stood up from the couch. “But let’s get the facts straight here. I said that I’m suspicious. I never said that I was suspicious of myself. I also said I was suspicious of the Kwon clan and other clans. Which is the truth, because I have to be suspicious of everyone. I have to find out who killed my family and at this point, I can only be sure it wasn’t me.” The guy at the table cleared the throat at that, giving Soonyoung an annoyed look.

“Okay, I can be only sure it wasn’t me and Jeonghan”, he corrected. “Too nice of you Soonie. Will you finish this soon or can I go back to the car and sleep for a while? This conversation doesn’t strike me as very entertaining.”

“We have to take all the documents back with us later. You have to help me carry them.” Soonyoung grinned at Jeonghan who just flipped his hair and walked to the door. “Call me then later. I’m sleeping in the car.”

Jihoon looked confused at the door that just fell shut again. What’s wrong with these guys? Both of them don’t seem to be very normal. “Don’t mind Jeonghan. He only tagged along because he wanted to make sure you wouldn’t shoot me. He’s not really interested in our business.” Soonyoung went to the chair Jeonghan was sitting on before and sat down. “Please have a seat Jihoonie. You can take off your coat too.”

“I didn’t know we knew each other so well that it’s okay to call the other nicknames, Kwon Soonyoung.” Jihoon took off his coat and sat down on the chair opposite of Soonyoung while giving the other an icy glare.

“As far as I know, I’m older than you, so I can call you what I like. And even more important, I have information you clearly want. Being a bit nicer to me could actually work in your favor, you know?” Soonyoung pushed a glass of water that was standing on the table into Jihoons direction. “Drink some water Jihoonie. That might cool you down a bit.”

With every word coming out of that guy’s mouth, Jihoon started to dislike him more. He’s loud, arrogant and just doesn’t know when to shut up. All characteristics that Jihoon hated with a passion. “Let’s start talking business, Kwon. You want a deal? Then tell me your requirements.”

“That’s really cold Jihoonie. But yes, let’s start talking about our deal. I have of course all documents about my family’s car explosion and a lot more files on different leads. After I heard what happened to your family, I’m quite sure to know who did it. But I need to look at your documents first to rule out all doubts. Starting an investigation without solid proof could be really dangerous”, Soonyoung laughed at that. “It’s dangerous either way I guess.”

“Then let’s exchange our files and we’ll know if your suspicions are true. It’s not very difficult Kwon.”

“Jihoonie, Jihoonie. It’s a lot more difficult than this. I want you to work together with me. If my suspicions are true, we’ll have a lot of work ahead of us. This is my personal business, so I can only trust my very inner circle with these things. I need more men power than I have, so I want to work together with you. We are both out for revenge. It should work out well if we put our strength together.” 

Jihoon immediately knew that Soonyoungs proposal was a clever one for both sides. He himself also considered the fact already that at one point he wouldn’t have enough men to help him with his revenge. This really seemed like a good deal. He would get all the documents Soonyoung gathered over the last three years and also could work with more people on his revenge. Soonyoung seemed to be just as obsessive as him with getting revenge, so this might work out really well for both sides. But it was all too easy…

“There must be something else you want”. Jihoons hand instinctively went to his gun again. “You caught on quite fast Jihoonie. There is one problem I have: I don’t trust you and your clan fully. Before the death of your father and brother, I was quite sure your clan killed my family. That’s why I can’t trust you fully. You have to convince me that you’ll do anything for me and work well together with me.” This time it was Jihoon who laughed at the other.

“Why should I have to do anything for you?”, he asked. “Because this is the mob Lee. We need to have our back or we’ll die.” Woozi let out a big sigh. He knew that everything that Kwon said made sense. Still he didn’t like it. His pride didn’t like it.

“You know that I broke into your mansion to get your documents. Isn’t that proof enough that I’m dead set on taking revenge?” Soonyoung cocked his head to the side at this question. “No, not really. You could have just broken in to kill me. I don’t trust people that easy Jihoonie. You have to work really hard for my trust. Do something that really hurts you.” Jihoon knew that the other was dead set on this. He could hear it in his voice. He could either walk away now and have nothing or get his pride beaten for the information…

“What should I do to proof my loyalty then?” Jihoons voice was laced with annoyance and exhaustion. Making a deal with Kwon Soonyoung really is a pain in the ass.

“There lies the problem. I don’t need money from you, because I have enough myself. I don’t want you to kill someone - that goes against my principals as mob boss. I don’t like killing people if it’s not one hundred percent necessary. So what should I do with you?” Money and murder were the most common choices in the underground to show your loyalty. What more could Jihoon even offer?

“I don’t know Kwon. You wanted me to show you my loyalty, so it’s also your choice how we settle this.” Soonyoung was uncharacteristically quiet for a long while. When he spoke up again, a big smirk was back on his face.

“I’m really stressed out lately, Jihoonie. How about you help me out with that?” Jihoon knew that things were going to go crazy for him in this moment. He could see it written all over Kwon Soonyoungs annoying face.

“I’m really busy with my duties as mob boss, so I don’t even have the time to relax. You know what would really help me relax right now?” Soonyoung cocked his head to the side and smiled sweetly at Jihoon. The playful glint in his eyes made Jihoon feel quite uneasy.

“A blowjob. What do you say Jihoonie? Does that sound reasonable to seal our deal?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hi :) Hmm, so the plot escalated quickly I guess. But everything happens for a reason. You'll find out later ;)  
> Thanks for reading <3


	9. Sealing the deal

Jihoon wasn’t even surprised with Soonyoungs request. Sexual favor was commonly used for trade in the underground. Maybe not while doing negations between clan bosses, but there really wasn’t a lot to choose from right now. It certainly was something that would hurt Jihoons pride and would show Soonyoung that he was willing to do anything for this deal.

It annoyed Jihoon to no end that there seemed to be no way out. It’s either giving that arrogant bastard a blowjob or not getting any information from him.  
Even worse was the fact that he wasn’t good at giving head. He only did it once at some university party when he was totally drunk out of his mind. He didn’t really have the time to go out to meet someone while studying to become a doctor, so that was the only time he had something like a hook-up.

He really questioned his life choices in that moment. He should have lived a bit more while he still had the time for it. But then again, he didn’t expect to become the boss of his clan, so he thought he would easily have time for things like that later.

“You are taking an awful long time to answer my question. Yes or no? Your choice.”

He knew he had to say yes. There really wasn’t any other choice. And how bad could giving a blowjob even be? At least Soonyoung was good looking. That saved a bit of his pride to a certain degree.

Jihoon took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. “Okay I'll do it, if that’s what it takes. I’m warning you though. I’m not very good at it.” Jihoon looked to the side in an attempt to hide his blushing face.

“Oh you’ve never done it before baby? It’s okay, I’ll teach you.” Jihoon knew he was blushing even more at Soonyoungs words, but still he looked back at him mustering up his most icy glare. “No I did it before, but I was drunk, so the experience isn’t all that helpful. And don’t fucking call me baby.”

“You really are so cute when you glare at me like this. Come over and get on your knees baby. My deal, my rules.” Even more than he hated Kwon Soonyoung, he hated how nervous he was in this moment. Going alone into a battle against 50 men sounded more attractive to him right now. At least he was trained for that. In the sexual department he was almost completely clueless.

Woozi got up from his chair and walked over to Soonyoung. Slowly he went down onto his knees and stared ahead without doing anything else.

“You are not really cooperative, are you?” Soonyoung asked laughing. He then opened his trousers himself and took out his cock. Even though he still wasn’t hard, his cock looked enormous to Jihoon. He really just wanted to run away at this point. But it was too late for that already.

“Baby I know you’re nervous, but you also have to do something to earn the deal.” Jihoon closed his eyes for a moment to will the nervousness and annoyance at Kwons words away and then leaned forward. He didn’t even know how to do this, so he started with kissing along Soonyoungs cock. From the head to the base and back. Soonyoungs cock slowly became hard, so he tried licking along the underside and then the head.

“Fuck that’s so good princess. Go on baby. Take it into your pretty mouth.” Jihoon knew he was blushing fiercely at this point. It was horrible to admit that, but he really seemed to like this kind of dirty talk. He could feel Soonyoungs words going straight to his cock. The others breathy deep voice made it even worst. How did his voice even become that deep?

Jihoon slowly started to take Soonyoung into his mouth. Because the stretch was immediately difficult to handle for Jihoon, he decided to only suck the head first. He tried to change between licking and sucking, but he was totally clueless if anything he did even had an effect on the other guy, because Soonyoung made no noises at all.

After a while Soonyoungs hands went to Jihoons hair and slightly pulled at it. One of his hands was slowly going lower to caress his cheek and his jaw. Finally his thump was gently sliding over Jihoons lower lip that was stretched wide over his cock.

This all really shouldn’t affect Jihoon, because it was just a sexual favor to seal a deal, but it did affect him greatly nevertheless. Maybe it was because Jihoon was so inexperienced. Or maybe Soonyoung just really was his type. Or he just liked sucking dick in general – he couldn’t be sure. 

“You are doing so well. Come on look at me. I need to see your eyes.” Jihoon adjusted the position he was in and looked up at Soonyoung as best as possible. The taller’s cheeks were tinted red and some sweat was running down his face. But the most outstanding thing was Kwon Soonyoungs eyes. Never did anyone ever look at Jihoon with so much lust and want in their eyes. It was almost too much to bear.

Jihoon immediately looked down again and tried to forget about the look in the other’s eyes. _Just do what he wants and don’t get sidetracked_. So he tried to take more of Soonyoungs cock into his mouth, but it wasn’t really working out that well. “You have to relax baby or else your small mouth won’t be able to take in more of my cock. Just take it slow. Come on princess.” Jihoon wanted to be annoyed with Soonyoung – with his words, his arrogant attitude. But it was difficult to care about these things with a big cock in your mouth, stretching your lips so much it’s starting to drive tears into your eyes.

He couldn’t give up at this point though, so he forced himself to take even more of Soonyoungs cock into his mouth until the head almost touched his throat. “Yes, that’s it baby.”  
Jihoon knew that this was all he would be able to manage right now. So he lifted his right hand and started stroking the part of Soonyoungs cock he couldn’t fit into his mouth. 

“With some practice, you’ll be so good at this Jihoonie. You’re already doing so well.” The praise made Jihoons head spin. Did he have a praise kink? He was so confused with the whole situation and his mouth and jaw really started to hurt. Tears were freely flowing out of his eyes at this point. It was all too much.

He tried bobbing his head, sucking again, licking at the shaft. The noises he made while giving Soonyoung head were obscene but still the only reaction he got out of the other was him pulling his hair slightly harder. After what felt like hours to Jihoon, low pants slowly started filling the room. “I’m getting close baby. Can I… fuck… can I fuck your mouth? Just a bit, I’ll be gentle.” 

At this point Jihoon was too far gone to care about anything anymore. He slackened his mouth as much as possible and let Soonyoung thrust freely. Soonyoung really tried not to thrust too hard, because he knew that Jihoon wouldn’t be able to handle it. 

One overenthusiastic thrust still made Jihoon gag slightly. “Sorry Jihoonie, I just can’t help myself. You look so pretty while sucking my cock. So fucking beautiful aah-“ Jihoon started feeling lightheaded. It became more and more difficult for him to breathe. He couldn’t do this much longer.

Soonyoung tugged harshly at Jihoons hair now, his thrusts losing any rhythm. “I’m going to come Jihoonie. Can you swallow it baby? Come on, be good and swallow it for me.” And Jihoon did as he was being told. He didn’t even think about refusing the order. He swallowed as much as possible of Soonyoungs cum, the rest dripping out of his mouth, running down his face and throat. 

Jihoon slowly pulled away from Soonyoungs cock, breathing harshly. The bitter taste of cum still lingering in his mouth. Because he didn’t want to look at the other, he kept staring straight at the floor. He could hear all the while how Soonyoung also tried to calm his breathing. It was unbearable to Jihoon.

After a short while he saw Soonyoungs feet moving away and coming back. He kneeled in front of Jihoon and started wiping the cum off his face and throat with some tissues. “Look at me Jihoonie.” Slowly he looked up at Soonyoung. There was an emotion in the eyes of the other Jihoon couldn’t figure out. _Kwon Soonyoung is one strange guy_.

“You did well Jihoonie. Let’s go home for now.” 

Woozi got up slowly and to his horror he noticed how hard he was himself. Soonyoung would never let him live that down.

He grabbed some more tissues from the table to wipe off any leftover fluids on his face and then took the glass of water he refused earlier and downed it in one go. He slightly winced because his throat felt kind of sore.

“We wanted to look at the documents before going home”, he said irritated. When he looked at Soonyoung, he saw a big grin spreading on the face of the other.

“Didn’t I tell you that I don’t have the documents with me right now?” He said happily.

“But all these papers there…” “…are documents for something else. We can meet up tomorrow to look at the documents. You must be tired.” Soonyoung grabbed his smartphone and called Jeonghan.

The later arrived after two or three minutes, looking quite tried. He took one of the staples of paper and went back to the door. Before going through, he stopped and turned around again.

“My best regards to Seungcheol. I hope the traitor is doing well.” With that Jeonghan went his way leaving the other two behind.

“What? What did he mean? How does he know…”, Soonyoung put a hand over Jihoons mouth. “It was a long day Jihoonie. Let’s meet tomorrow in my house. I believe you still know the way.” With that Soonyoung took the other staple of paper and went to the door. He looked back once more on the way. “Sleep well princess. And think of me when you take care of your little problem later!”

Just like that Jihoon was left alone in the small warehouse. He managed to get a deal, but his jaw ached and his questions seemed to have not lessened but increased instead. And most of all, he really wanted to punch that stupid smirk off Kwon Soonyoungs stupidly handsome face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) So, like I said, this escalated quickly. These two have a stange relationship, because Soonyoung has an advance in most things compared to Jihoon, because he was not closed away studying all his life. But it's okay, Jihoon will survive :D  
> Since I never wrote a story before, I don't even know how badly the smut part is written haha. Hopefully it's not too bad.
> 
> For me, this story is very fun and entertaining, though I'm already planning another story, because I finished planning this one. So my next story is the one really one my heart. The Soonhoon dynamic will be quite different than in this story. And it will be probably also a lot longer. Oh well. I'll maybe start posting my second work, somewhere along the way posting this one. 
> 
> See you then next chapter. Thanks for reading, leaving comments and kudos <3 It motivates me updating fast


	10. Everyone has a past

“BOSS!! YOU’RE ALIVE!” Once more everyone waited for Jihoon to come back from his meeting. While they all cheered and clapped their hands, Jihoon looked more annoyed by the second.

“Could you please not do this every time I’m returning home? It’s really starting to annoy me.” Seungcheol went over to him and patted him on the back. “They are just worried. Don’t be like that. Save your shitty attitude for more pressing matters.” Jihoon starred with intend at his friend.

“YOU better shut up this instance Choi Seungcheol. Not only did I have to deal with a guy whose ego wouldn’t even fit into a fucking baseball stadium, no I also got told that my right hand man is actually a traitor. How shitty would your attitude be in that situation?” Seungcheols hand fell off Jihoons shoulder. An emotion running through his eyes that Jihoon couldn’t really decipher. 

“Let’s talk about that inside”, he said with a quiet voice. “Just the two of us.” S.Coups looked away and started walking slowly in the direction of Jihoons study. “Hey, you can’t leave me out!” Jisoo said while starting to follow the other. 

All three of them sat down in the study, no one wanting to talk first.

“Jihoon I’m sorry. I don’t even know where to start”, Seungcheol said. “I was 5 years old when my parents were killed. My dad had been part of the Kwon clan for almost all his life, so it was a natural decision that the clan would raise me. When I was 17, I helped a traitor escape. He was a loser, but he trusted me and I couldn’t handle the fact that he would be probably get killed by the clan. So I helped him. He safely escaped, but I had to bear the consequences. I had to leave the clan forever.”

Seungcheol took a short break before continuing. “I had nowhere to go, so I asked around and got into contact with the Lee clan. I told your father my story and he took me in, even though he knew I was a traitor to my previous clan. He told me to work hard to repay him and… to never tell anyone that I was part of the Kwon clan before.”

Jihoons mind went crazy. How could his best friend have never told him about this? It was insanity to him. “I really wanted to tell you Ji. I wanted to tell you that Kwon Soonyoung loved his family too much to kill them and that…” Jihoon banged his fist on the table, so the other immediately stopped talking.

“This is so much bullshit Seungcheol! Why couldn’t you tell me this before? You let me break into Kwon Soonyoungs mansion even though you knew he didn’t kill his family?” Jihoon threw some papers of his table in his anger.

“I tried to tell you. But you believed what Shua said, so what could I have done?” Seungcheol said guiltily in a small voice. He knew Jihoon wouldn’t calm down soon. He fucked up too much.

“Maybe tell me the fucking truth? Bloody hell! You don’t even know what I had to do to get a deal today! This is all your fault. I’ll blame you forever for this. You have my fucking pride on your conscience!” Jihoon looked around. He wanted to destroy something or kick something or shoot someone. Shooting someone seemed like the best option, so the got his gun out of the holster and pointed it at Seungcheol. “I’ll kill you.”

“Wait, wait, wait. Jihoonie calm down. Cheol only did it because he promised your father. It wasn’t his choice, ok? He’s one of your best friends. Calm down.” Jisoo grabbed Jihoons arm and tried to pull it down so the gun wouldn’t be pointed at S.Coups anymore. 

“What kind of friend lies to you for so many years? Also I’m the boss now. You should have told me. How can I trust you like this? How can I trust anyone?” Jihoon let the gun fall to the floor and sat back down on the chair. He felt empty and tired.

“I’m sorry, Ji. I know I should have told you, but I missed the chance. I’m really sorry. I’ll never lie to you again. If I can do anything to regain your trust, I’ll do it. Everything, just ask me.” Seungcheols head hang low. His bad conscience was slowly eating away at him.

Jihoon was angry but he also knew he couldn’t stay angry at S.Coups for a long time. He was together with Jisoo his best friend and he needed him. He hated that Cheol lied to him, but somehow he could also understand that he didn’t want to break the promise he made with his father. Jihoon would have probably done the same.

Under normal circumstances he would have at least given Seungcheol the cold shoulder for a couple of days, but he couldn’t do that now because of a certain meeting tomorrow. So he decided to be a nice and forgiving guy for once in his life.

“You better never lie to me again. Also you have to go with me tomorrow to the Kwon mansion. Jisoo you too. Maybe I even should take Mingyu along. The more people who can hold me back from murder, the better.” Seungcheol looked up again, glad that his friend forgave him this fast.

“What happened today, Ji? You still haven’t said one word about that. Who was the guy you met?” Seungcheol tried to figure it out in his head, but so many people in the Kwon clan knew about him being part of the gang when he was younger that it was impossible to guess. 

“He made a total clown out of me. You know, he laughed at me for not knowing it would be him waiting. How should I have known such a cunning asshole even existed??” Seungcheol and Jisoo looked at each other, clearly not understanding what their boss was trying to say.

“You don’t know? Not even you Cheol? I mean, you lived for such a long time together with him. You should know what an asshole he is!” S.Coups stared confused at his boss. “I don’t know, Ji. I don’t know of any big assholes with a big ego in the Kwon clan.”

Jihoon just narrowed his eyes at that. “How can a clan even function when the leader is a dickhead?”

“Wait, what? Are you talking about Soonyoung? Soonyoung is a great guy.” Jihoon started laughing like a maniac. Great guy and Kwon Soonyoung in the same sentence seemed ridiculous to him. “Ji, he was my best friend.”

Jihoon immediately stopped laughing and looked at Seungcheol as if he had grown a second head. “What happened between you and Soonyoung today, Ji?”

Woozi got up again from his chair and started pacing through the room. How could Seungcheol have been best friends with such an arrogant guy? That didn’t make any sense. Maybe his family’s death changed him a lot? Yes, that would be an explanation.

“You haven’t seen him since 10 years Cheol. He’s a bastard. A calculating, arrogant bastard. All the fucking theater he played in his mansion, meeting up with me today to just rub it into my face how stupid I am and how he doesn’t trust me.” Jihoon started shaking slightly out of sheer anger and frustration.

“Jihoonie what kind of deal did you make with him and what did you have to do for it?” Joshua asked worriedly, not having forgotten what Jihoon said earlier while screaming at Seungcheol.

Woozi just shook his head at the question. “We’ll work together from now on. We both want to find out who killed our families and Kwon is sure it must have been the same person. Seems like he’s highly suspicious of someone. He told me to go to his mansion tomorrow so we can exchange our information.” Just thinking about seeing Kwon again tomorrow made Jihoon tired. It wouldn’t be all too bad if he would shut up for once, but that seemed highly unlikely.

The thing is, he knew that Kwon wouldn’t shut up about what happened today. He’s a smug bastard. Of course he would talk about it any chance he got. How should he be able to stand this humiliation in front of his friends? He was tempted to go alone, but at this point Jihoon also knew that it would be stupid to go without backup again.

He had to say it before Kwon would open his big mouth. He had no other choice. “I… he… it was difficult to find something to seal the deal and you know…” Jihoon started blushing. This really was humiliating. He couldn’t do it.

“Did you kill someone?” Jisoo asked cautiously. “What no. I… I can’t talk about it after all, forget it. I’ll go to sleep. Let’s meet up in the morning again.” Seungcheol jumped up and followed Jihoon who almost ran outside. Before later could open the door, he grabbed his arm and stopped him.

“I still believe that Soonyoung is a nice guy. What could he have done that you behave like this? This is not normal for you.” Jihoon turned around angrily. “He made me give him a fucking blowjob, ok? Is this the nice guy you know? Fucking asshole with his constant smug smirk. You better hold me back tomorrow or I’ll kill him.”

Jihoon pulled his arm out of Seungcheols grip and went to his room. He immediately let himself fall onto his bed and rolled himself together to a ball.

The most humiliating thing today was not the blowjob itself or telling his friends about it. It was how much he liked giving Kwon head. He could try to deny it as much as he wanted, in the end it was still the truth. Just thinking about Kwons cock in his mouth, his fingers pulling at his hair, caressing his face and his voice telling him oh so dirty things made his cock harden. He needed a cold shower. And maybe a flashy-thing from Men in Black or an obliviate from Harry Potter. Anything was useful as long as it could make him forget what happened today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) This is just a short chapter showing a bit of Seungcheols past. Their whole past will be revealed bit by bit.  
> Also, Jihoon is a poor confused soul at this moment. It also won't get better any time soon :D Sorry Jihoon!  
> Thanks for reading, commenting and giving kudos <3


	11. An alliance is never easy

“Boss I’m so happy I can go with you!” Mingyu squeezed Woozis arm happily. He got overly excited the second Jihoon told him that he would take him along to the meeting in the Kwon mansion. That was two hours ago. Jihoon was close to a mental breakdown. He couldn’t deal with so much happy affection.

“Don’t get me wrong, I only take you along, because you look like a tree and are actually able to shoot people if necessary. This is not me being nice.” Mingyu gave Jihoon his best puppy look, but the boss just rolled his eyes.

“Why do I have to sit in the back with this big puppy? I’m the boss, I should sit at the front.” Jihoon tried to get his arm out of Mingyus grip, but the taller one held on tightly.  
“It was your idea to take him along, so you should also have the honor to deal with him. We arrived by the way.” Seungcheol said while parking the car.

Now that Jihoon saw the mansion for the first time in the daylight, it was a lot more impressive. The headquarters of the Lee clan were also big, but this was on a whole different level. Why did the Kwon headquarters had to look like a freaking castle?

Everyone got out of the car, but no one dared to go immediately to the main gate of the mansion. “Will you be alright, Ji?” Seungcheol looked wearily at the gang leader. “You know, I could actually ask you the same, right Cheol? Let’s go.”

Jihoon rang the doorbell and to his surprise the gate immediately opened. They walked a long way through the garden until they arrived at the door. Also this door opened as soon as they arrived. Out came a tall guy with dark hair and a smile as bright as the sun.

“My name is DK. The boss is already waiting.” They followed him through a lot of corridors and Jihoon knew exactly where they were going, Kwon Soonyoungs study.

DK opened the big wooden door without knocking. When Jihoon stepped inside, he spotted five people. Maybe he should have brought more backup with him.

“You are late Jihoonie. Had a long night?” Woozi balled his hands to fists and didn’t move through the door. He couldn’t lose his temper already after 10 seconds. He knew this was all a game. The best would be to ignore all annoying comments.

“I don’t remember that we planned to meet up at a certain time, Kwon.” Soonyoung just smiled at Jihoon. “I’m disappointed Jihoonie, I thought you would want to see me as soon as possible after yesterday. But I forgive you, because you made yourself look so nice just to meet me. Take a seat.” 

Woozi let out a low growl. Maybe he shouldn’t have worn his nice dark blue suit. And maybe he shouldn’t have pulled his hair with gel back. He wanted to look intimidating and not like he tried to impress the other. But then again, he probably could have worn whatever else and the other would have still teased him with it.

Jihoon went inside and looked at the other men in the room. They were mostly unknown faces to him, he only knew Jeonghan. Said man’s eyes suddenly widened comically while Jihoon watched him. “What is HE doing here?” Jeonghan pointed at Seungcheol who just came into the room.

“Long time no seen Soonyoung, Jeonghan.” Seungcheol bowed slightly and sat down beside Jihoon. “You really have the nerve to come here after all these years, say ‘long time no seen’ and think everything is just peachy?” Soonyoung laid a hand on Jeonghans shoulder. “Let him be Jeonghan. If he makes you uncomfortable, you are free to leave. He’s here as our guest.”

Jeonghan slapped Soonyoungs hand away angrily. “Why should I be the one to leave? This is my home. He should leave! But you are the boss, so whatever...” 

Soonyoungs eyes were void of any emotions while looking at Seungcheol for a while. “Do not think that I’m doing this, because I have forgiven you. This is merely business.” His eyes went back to Jihoon and Soonyoung immediately lost the coldness in his gaze. Jihoon couldn’t understand the clan boss at all, he was one moment hot and the other cold. 

“This here is DK my right hand right man. You already know Jeonghan. Over there is Wonwoo and these two are Jun and Minghao. They are my closest men and friends. The only ones I trust with my private business.” Jihoon nodded at Soonyoungs words. “Well, you know Seungcheol, he is actually my right hand man. This is Jisoo and this is Mingyu.” 

At mention of Mingyus name you could hear a light chuckle coming from Wonwoo. “Mingyu as in the genius sniper who hits any target, but burns down the building while doing so?” Everyone just looked shocked at the fact that such a comment came from the gentle looking guy. Only Soonyoung started laughing heartily. “Seems like we’ll get along just fine. But let’s start talking business now.”

Soonyoung stood up and went to another table at the side of the room, where different paper stacks and single sheets were lying. He mentioned with his finger for Jihoon to come over. The others following their boss closely. “This is everything I gathered on my family’s murder over three years. Some things more interesting than others. You can look at them as much as you want.”

It was a lot of paper. You needed at least two men to carry all of that. Did Soonyoung really expect him to read through all of this right now? “Alright. I have everything about my family’s death in the file on the table.” Jihoon told the other boss.

Soonyoung immediately went over and took the papers out the folder. No one said a word while Soonyoung read through the pages. Jihoon just randomly looked at some papers, but nothing really made sense to him, because there just was too much random information.

After a while Soonyoung came back to Jihoons side. “I should tell you something Jihoonie.” The taller one made a dramatic pause and then leaned closer and whispered lowly into Woozis ear: “Your ass looks so sexy in these pants.” Jihoon was too shocked to react, his face heating up dangerously. Soonyoung just laughed at the others reaction.

“Look at your red face. You’re so cute princess.” He said loudly for everyone to hear. The other ones in the room gasped at clan boss’s words. Jihoons friends knew that this would get messy now.

“And you are a bastard, Kwon! Is this a fucking game to you or what? You better shut your fucking mouth or I’ll kill you.” In a matter of seconds, Jihoon had Soonyoungs gun pressed against his head. “No, I would kill you first”, he said coldly. “You think you are the boss? Not here my dear. We have to work together and I disapprove of you making death threats. I’m just trying to be nice and lighten up the mood. You better suck it up.”

Jihoon just stared at Soonyoung. He thought before that the other boss really was just an arrogant, dumb bastard. But right now in front of him was standing the real mob leader Kwon Soonyoung. A man who was respected by hundreds of men in his clan, a man who probably killed countless of people. 

Cold eyes, emotionless face. He was scarily different from the person he met yesterday. Which one was the real him? Jihoon couldn’t tell.

“Understood?” Jihoon was tempted to start arguing, but something in him made him refrain from doing so. Maybe the Kwon Soonyoung in front of him right now, was even for a Lee Jihoon, too much to handle.

“Yes, understood.” Soonyoung immediately put the gun down and back into the holster under his suit jacket. “Good that we understand each other so well princess.” Jihoon slightly bit his lip out of anger. “If you want me to respect you, then shouldn’t you refrain from calling me princess all the time?”

Soonyoung stopped in his tracks, looking blankly at Jihoon. “I’m the prince, so you are the princess. It’s as easy as that.” The boss went back to get Jihoons documents again and sat down.

Jeonghan looked with sympathy at Jihoon and said “If you want to ask if he’s joking… he’s not. Better accept that as soon as possible. Makes life easier here.” Jihoon considered going home in this moment, because everything was just so bloody annoying and exhausting. But since he was already here, he should hear what Soonyoung had to say. So he went over and sat in the chair beside him.

“You know what these documents tell me Jihoonie? That the bombs that were used to kill your family and my family are exactly the same. And do you know what’s even more interesting? The explosive agent is the same. Three years ago a couple of clans still sold this explosive agent, but it’s a bit out of trend now. The only family who still deals with it is the Park clan.”

The Park clan is the third biggest clan in Seoul. Before Jihoon cut ties with his family, the Park clan was never problematic. But he already heard from Seungcheol that the Parks became a lot more aggressive in the last years. Dealing with very dangerous drugs and explosives, killing many people on their way to become more powerful.

“The Park clan has been out of control for a while now. It wouldn’t surprise me if they killed our families to weaken our clans and become the leading gang in Seoul. They probably didn’t expect me to do so well. And they maybe didn’t even know about you. This makes a lot of sense actually.”

Jihoon listened quietly to what Soonyoung was saying. Yes everything made sense but… “But we can’t say for sure it was them.” 

“But it all fits together. If it wasn’t you and it wasn’t me then it only can be the Park clan. Only these three clans have competent enough people to make these bombs and also organize to hide them that swiftly." Jihoon couldn’t say anything against that. The other boss was right in everything he said.

“So what do we do now? We can’t just call them and ask if they could bring out the murderer.” Jihoon watched how Soonyoung started to grin like a madman. “Worry not princess. I already have a plan.” Soonyoungs words made Jihoon actually a lot more worried than relieved.

“The boss of the Park clan has two sons. Rumor has it that they were already introduced officially into the clan and are in charge of the most important business right now, even though they still go to school. If anyone knows what is going on, it must be them. Since they are still new in business, they are easy targets.” Now it was Jihoons turn to laugh.

“But you don’t even know who they are. That’s not a plan Kwon. That is nothing.” Soonyoung still kept on smiling at Jihoons words. “There will be a big drug deal of the Park family in 6 days. If I’m right, one or both of his sons will be there. We can figure out who they are and plant people around their school later. Kids in school are always an easiest target. You know that Jihoon. There is a reason why clans normally don’t officially introduce their kids into family business before finishing school.”

“Okay, so you want us to go on a stake out in 6 days?” Jihoon still wasn’t completely convinced by the plan, but he also had no other ideas. “Yes, you and me princess. It won’t be the nicest location for a date, but at least we are together.” Woozi rolled his eyes at Soonyoungs antics.

“But isn’t it a bit too dangerous if it’s just the two of you, Hoshi?” DK asked his boss. “Right, maybe Wonwoo and Mingyu should also go. Placing two snipers could be useful. I believe you could both work together well, right?”

Wonwoo kept a totally straight face while Soonyoung was talking. “I think I could do it better alone. That clumsy guy will probably just kill us all. But if it’s what you tell me to do Boss, then I’ll do it.” Soonyoung clapped happily at Wonwoos answer. Jihoon was seriously disturbed at how strangely Kwons character changed all the time.

“Alright, then we’ll meet up in 6 days for the stake out. We should probably plan some things beforehand, so we can call each other or whatever.” Woozi got up from his seat and went over to the stacks of paper. “Can I take these with me? They look like copies.”

Soonyoung followed Jihoon and leaned right next to him with a lazy smirk. Jihoon just knew that the other had something dumb to say. “Say what you want to say you bastard. Let’s get it over with as fast as possible because I want to go home.”

Soonyoung started whispering lowly into Jihoons ear again. “Did you think of me last night baby? Did you get off while thinking about me? I thought so much about you. How well you took my cock into your pretty mouth, how you swallowed my cum like you were made for it. We could go to my room now and I’ll make you scream the whole night. Would you like that?” 

Jihoons blush was more than evident on his face, but he still turned around with a completely straight face. “I take that as a yes Kwon. Let’s take all the copies everyone and go home then.” Jihoon didn’t look again at Soonyoung while adding. “Let’s do our best at the stake out and find the killer, Kwon.”

He grabbed as many papers as he could and stomped out of the room. Back in the car he closed his eyes and tried to shut out everything that Soonyoung just said to him. “Boss, are you dating Kwon Soonyoung?”

“Shut the fuck up Mingyu if you want to live another day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ho! This chapter is nothing spectacular, but I like it. Maybe because you can see all the dynamics falling into place.  
> Thanks for reading and commenting and giving kudos <3


	12. Preparations

Planning a big stake out and managing a clan at the same time was a lot more difficult than Jihoon anticipated. Especially because he was refusing to talk directly to Soonyoung. He either let Seungcheol talk to DK or Jisoo to Soonyoung – sometimes he also talked to DK himself. 

When he told Seungcheol the first time to talk to DK, he asked why Jihoon didn’t want to talk to the other boss. “I don’t wanna hear that fucker’s voice” was the only answer he got. S.Coups never asked afterwards again, much to Jihoons delight.

The truth was that Jihoons will power was slowly crumbling away. Soonyoungs constant teasing was working just the way he wanted and it was tearing him apart bit by bit. There was no way to will away all thoughts of the other. And it became worse from day to day, which made Jihoon so very angry with himself. Why was it so easy for Kwon to get under his skin like that?

If you would have asked Jihoon some months ago how much of a horny guy he was, he would have said “I don’t have time for stuff like that”. Of course he got off from time to time but he never was really desperate for it. 

Right now he also didn’t have the time for it, but he was so horny, so desperate for it that it really started to affect his life. Maybe he should get off just once. He might feel better then.

But his pride didn’t want him to get off to thoughts of a certain Kwon Soonyoung. So he kept on denying himself what he wanted.

When lying in bed the day before the stake out, things had reached a level that Jihoon couldn’t ignore anymore. He didn’t even really think about anything, but was already hard. He tried to think about the stake out tomorrow, which things he had to pay attention to, what could happen. But he couldn’t concentrate on it, his thoughts slowly swimming away.

 _Shit, I can’t work like this tomorrow_. He sat up annoyed and gingerly touched his dick through the boxers. Just the slight touch already felt so unbelievable good. His last bit off will power flew out of the window in that moment. 

He had to be in a good condition for the stake out tomorrow, so he had no other choice than to give into his needs, right? He would get it over as quick as possible and then go to sleep. Everything was just for his revenge.

Satisfied with his reasoning, he pulled down his boxers and searched for something in his drawer that he could use as lube. He put a generous amount on his hand after he found something and grabbed his cock.

“Fuck.” He was really hard already. He started stroking his cock slowly. While the pleasure kept on building up, thoughts of Soonyoung invaded his head. He couldn’t stop remembering how he sucked Soonyoungs dick, what the other said to him in that really sexy voice, how his hands felt grabbing his hair, caressing his face.

He started leaking precum so he slowly played with the head and smeared the precum all over his dick. In his head it was Soonyoung doing these things to him. Looking at him with the same eyes he saw while sucking him off.

Jihoon started moving his hand now fast up and down his shaft, the pleasure running through his body so nicely. Jihoon kept moving his head from side to side, while biting his lips in an attempt to not let out any noises, but it was so difficult.

In his head he could hear Soonyoung telling him to not hold back his noises. Telling him how pretty he looked. How much he wanted to wreck him.

Right now Jihoon wanted so much more and at the same time he didn’t know what he wanted. His vision became blurry at the pleasure. The noises he held back with effort before, now freely falling from his lips, filling the whole room. “Oh my god, just… a-ahh, please…”

He wanted to come so badly. He wanted Soonyoung to be here and break him apart. He wanted it so, so much.

Jihoons strokes started becoming shaky, his other hand all the while fisting the bed sheet tightly. He was so very close, the heat coiling already low in his belly.

 _Come for me baby. You are so pretty, come on, let go_. Jihoon let out a high pitched noise, arching his back from the bed. His cum shooting in thick strings all over his fingers and belly.

He lied lifelessly on his bed trying to catch his breath. Behind his closed eyes he could still see Soonyoung looking at him and he didn’t even have the strength to push that though away. He should feel horrible, but he just felt really satisfied in that moment.

After his breathing had calmed down, he got up with shaky legs and went to the bathroom to clean himself. When he lied down in the bed again, he was really tired and sleep came to him fast. Maybe getting off hadn’t been such a bad decision after all.

*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“You look really grumpy today.” DK smiled at him, while walking Jihoon and Mingyu to Soonyoungs study. 

DK was a nice guy. Jihoon couldn’t help, but like him. He reminded him a bit of Daniel with his always positive attitude. Still today was no day to mess with mob leader Lee Jihoon. His mood being at an all-time low. “I’m not grumpy”, he answered through clenched teeth.

While he still felt really great last night, his actions were ticking him off today immensely. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_. He constantly repeated in his head.

When he entered the study, he saw Soonyoung standing with his back to him looking at the painting on the wall. He was clad in all black clothes, the black sweater clinging tightly to his broad back. Well fuck.

Jihoon started panicking slightly, trying to push all dirty thoughts out of his mind. He shouldn’t have given into temptation yesterday. He officially ruined himself. This would be his downfall, he was sure of it.

Soonyoung turned around, smiling brightly at Jihoon. “Can I ask you to let me talk to Jihoonie alone for a second? Wonwoo is in his room preparing right now. DK, maybe you can take Mingyu there, so they can discuss the mission?” DK just nodded and left the room together with Mingyu.

“Take a seat Jihoonie.” Woozi took a deep breath to calm his nerves. _Don’t be an idiot. This is business. Behave like a boss_.

After sitting down, neither of them said a word. Soonyoung just kept on staring at Jihoon, a smile still on his face. “Did you sleep well?” He asked eventually. Jihoon jumped a bit at the question.

“Hm? Did I hit a nerve there? What did you do in bed yesterday, Jihoonie?” Jihoon tried feverishly to come up with a smooth answer, but his mind was blank.

“I just wanted to tease you a bit with the question, but fuck, did you really think about me yesterday evening, Hoonie?” Jihoon blushed and looked away at the question. He knew he should have maintained a poker face, but he just couldn’t. He felt like a broken version of himself in front of Soonyoung.

Soonyoung reached for Jihoons face and pulled his head around, so he could look at his eyes again. “You can’t even imagine the things I want to do to you right now.” Soonyoung looked at Jihoon like a predator ready to jump his prey. Jihoon heard his heartbeat hammering in his ears. He should say something, anything to get out of this situation, but no words left his mouth.

Soonyoungs lips curled into a smug smirk while he took his hand off Jihoons face. “The problem is princess that we have to do a stake out soon and we have to prepare for that right now.”

Jihoon fell out of his trance in a matter of seconds. What the hell just happened? Oh right, Kwon was playing games with him. He shouldn’t fall into the trap of the other all the time. Jihoon hardened the look on his face, trying to be professional again. 

“Then let’s start talking. We could get things done a lot faster if you would just stop your annoying flirting.” Soonyoung licked his lips at Jihoons comeback. “It didn’t look to me like you were annoyed with my flirting earlier. But if you want to keep that pretense up, it’s fine with me... Did you get all the memos? Are there any questions you have?” 

Jihoon has seen these changes in Soonyoungs attitude now already quite some times, but he still couldn’t get used to it. How can a person get in a matter of seconds from smug flirty to talking coldly about business? Any trace of a smile was now gone from his face.

“No questions. Wonwoo and Mingyu will take a spot on a close by building, so we have a backup if things will go downhill. We’ll just go like planned to the hiding spot near the warehouse where the drug deal will take place. Hopefully we can already catch a glimpse outside of the brothers, maybe even snap some photos. If not, we have to try and slip into the warehouse. No concrete plan for that, we’ll just improvise. Something I forgot?”

Soonyoung leant back in his chair. “No, that sounds about right. Remember that if we have to go inside, Wonwoo and Mingyu can’t help us. It will be really dangerous. But don’t worry too much.” Suddenly a smile was back on his face and he winked at Jihoon. 

“I’m the best, Jihoon. I won’t let you get hurt.” Jihoon just scoffed at that. “Whatever you say, Kwon. Let’s go and pick up Wonwoo and Mingyu and leave for the warehouse. There isn’t that much time left.”

“Your wish is my command princess.” Soonyoung said while bowing to Jihoon. Later just punched him in the side for that comment. “Be glad that we have to work now or I would have hit you a lot harder.” Soonyoung chuckled at that and followed Woozi who angrily stomped out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's a pretty short chapter I guess. But it's more or less te beginning of a lot of smut lol. I don't even know why there is so much smut in the story, but probably, because I based Jihoons and Soonyoungs relationship in the beginning more or less only on sex. My mistake haha. But there'll be also lots of plot :)  
> The stake out will happen in the next chapter. Let's see how this wil turn out ;D  
> I'm happy to recieve any comments, kudos or whatever <3 Thanks for reading!


	13. Mission start

Jihoon and Soonyoung arrived half an hour early at their hiding spot. No one could be seen around the warehouse. The place in front of the warehouse was brightly lit, so they would easily notice the persons arriving there.

Jihoon looked around carefully to check out all escaping routs again. The darkness would play into their cards if they really should need to escape fast. There were also many small passages everywhere, which made escaping a lot easier.

“Mingyu and Wonwoo should be in position already, right?” Jihoon looked at Soonyoung who was checking out the surroundings just like he did himself before. “Of course. Everything is perfect. This mission is almost fail proof.”

Woozi just chuckled slightly at Soonyoungs statement. He said the same thing before breaking into the Kwon mansion and that mission was a total failure. Hopefully Soonyoung really was the best like he promised. Because it seemed like Jihoon wasn’t doing so well by himself lately. Maybe he was a bit out of shape after all.

The two bosses were standing in the shadows side by side, not talking for a while. The silence became kind of unnerving, so Jihoon searched for something to say.

“DK called you Hoshi before. What kind of name is that, Kwon?” Soonyoung hummed satisfied at Jihoons question. “It’s nice that you are actually interested in me for once. Hoshi is my clan name. You have these names too, right?” Jihoon nodded at that. “It’s Japanese for star. My mother lived in Japan for a while when she was younger. She always called me that when I was a child and it kind of stuck.”

Jihoon didn’t pay all that much attention to it when Jisoo told him that Soonyoungs father and brother were killed and also his mother. Soonyoung had lost even more family members at once. Seungcheol also said that Soonyoung had really loved his family, so it must have been a very difficult time for him.

“You must have a clan name too, right?” Jihoon was pulled out of his thoughts at the question. “Yes, it’s Woozi.”

“What does it mean?” Soonyoung asked curiously. “It’s short for our Jihoon. My father kept on saying our Jihoon, our Jihoon all the time and someone came up with that short form one day. It also kinda stuck I guess.” Thinking back on it, when they were children and maybe also later, his father always favored Jihoon over his brother. He still couldn’t understand how his father actually ended up choosing his brother as clan head. He never got a clear answer from him on that and now he took that secret with him into the grave.

“Fuck, that’s so cute.” Jihoon looked scandalized at Soonyoung, even though the other probably couldn’t even see his face all that well in the shadows. “Stop calling me cute all the time, Kwon. I’m also a clan boss. You seem to forget.” Since they met, Soonyoung kept on talking down to Jihoon. Making him embarrassed non-stop. Jihoon didn’t like.

“How could I forget you are the boss of the Lee clan? It actually just makes it so much hotter to get you all flustered.” Woozi didn’t have a reply for that. He just kept on staring into the darkness, a deep blush on his face. Thankfully the other couldn’t see it this time.

Just when Soonyoung wanted to start talking again, they heard a car driving up to the warehouse. It parked in front of the door and out came a group of older men. It couldn’t be the Park clan then.

Only a short moment later another vehicle pulled up beside the car. The front doors opened and out came two men who immediately started scanning the surroundings. They pulled out big flashlights and checked everything close to the warehouse.

When the light almost hit Jihoon, who stood a bit too far from the wall, Soonyoung pulled him back swiftly against him. The light passing them without being noticed.

Jihoons heart was starting to beat faster to the feeling of being pulled that close to Soonyoung. He could feel his hard chest against his back and even worst his crotch against his ass. Even though the light had passed, Soonyoung kept on holding onto Jihoon, his arm tightly circling his waist.

“What should I do with you, baby?” Soonyoung murmured lowly into his ear. “You’re so careless.”

Woozi could feel his mind slowly going blank. The very faint scent of cologne and something that was probably just very Soonyoung filling his senses. _If Soonyoung would now just move a bit, he would…_ Jihoon shook his head irritated at his own thoughts. He slowly pushed Soonyoungs arms away and started watching the scene in front of the warehouse again.

This was a stake out, so he shouldn’t get distracted. Distraction could mean death.

One of the backdoors of the second car was being opened now and to the side that was blocked by the car came out two more men. Jihoon had small binoculars in his pocket, but he knew they would be no use right now. Their faces were either blocked by the car or turned away.

All men seemed to exchange some greetings and then went inside the warehouse. The door was left slightly open.

“I’ll follow them. You stay here”, Soonyoung whispered into Jihoons ear. “No! We are doing this together or we are not doing it at all.” Soonyoung grinned at that and told Jihoon to hurry up then.

They walked up soundlessly to the door and looked inside - the men making the deal, not noticing the two persons spying on them. Jihoon could now make out clearly the two young men, he couldn’t see before. Their faces were totally unknown to him, but he certainly wouldn’t forget them anymore.

Soonyoung beside him was snapping photos with his smartphone. He had put on before and special lens, so the photos would turn out at least somehow useful. A professional camera would have been nice, but they couldn’t really carry that with them.

Just when Soonyoung put the smartphone back in his pants one of the guys turned to the door. “Who is there???” An angry voice screamed and the first shot could be heard. Jihoon and Soonyoung immediately started sprinting away, the footsteps of the other men following them heavy in their ears.

As they rounded the warehouse, they could hear more shots and screaming. Mingyu and Wonwoo must be doing their jobs right now. “Hurry!” Jihoon could hear Soonyoung say while a shot fell close to them.

Jihoon looked around and saw two men still following them. While turning back he lost his footing, slowly slipping away. Another gunshot could be heard and before Jihoon fell to the floor, strong arms pulled him to the side. Soonyoung took Jihoons hand and started running again.

Soonyoung lead them through many small passages until they got to a big street again. It was exactly the escape route they planned. Jihoons head was still buzzing, because of the mistake he made, so he was kind of glad Soonyoung just pulled him along. Though he was pretty sure, he could have found the way himself too.

The other still kept on running, pulling Jihoon with him. He went into a small alley, then took another turn, another alley and suddenly stopped in front of a car. “Get inside. Now!” Jihoon immediately went to the passenger door and slipped into the car. As soon as he sat down, Soonyoung drove off.

Both men were breathing harshly. Jihoon could feel sweat running down his face and back.

They made it. It didn’t go as planned but they made it. Woozi closed his eyes, leaning back into the seat. A smile was slowly creeping up on his face, he didn’t have such an adrenaline rush in a long time.

Other people would be terrified in near death situations, but Jihoon grew up with these. Living a peaceful life had also been nice, but feeling the giddiness bubbling up in him, he could safely say that he also missed his life in the clan.

After he calmed his breathing down, he opened his eyes again and looked at Soonyoung and his heart immediately dropped. The other spotting a pained expression, holding his side with one blood drenched hand. “Soonyoung you are bleeding”, he said dumbly.

“If I would have known that all it takes is a bullet to make you say my name, I would have gotten shot earlier.” Jihoon couldn’t even be annoyed at Soonyoungs flirting right now, because the guilt burnt deep in his gut. It was because of him. It was his mistake. He shouldn’t have turned around. Then he wouldn’t have lost his footing and Soonyoung wouldn’t have been shot.

“It’s not that bad. It’s just a graze. Believe me, I was wounded already a lot worst Jihoonie.” Jihoon knew that Soonyoung was probably telling the truth, because clan life was hard like this. Still he couldn’t shake off the guilt he felt.

“I trained to be a doctor after I graduated high school. I was actually in my first year as resident before I came back… I can take care of your wound when we’ll be back at home.” It was not a lot, but it was the only thing he could offer Soonyoung as apology right now.

Soonyoungs tried to relax his face for a moment, putting on a smile as good as possible. “I would like that. I would like that a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) Of course the stake out didn't go as planned. I feel sorry for Jihoon, because he keeps on screwing up, but that's what you get when you are out of business for 7 years. It will get better though, I can promise that. In the veeery far away future ;D  
> I hope you still enjoy the story. I don't know how many of you actually read the story and like it, but you hopefully do :)  
> Thanks for reading, commenting and giving kudos!!


	14. HOME

When Soonyoung parked in front of his mansion, the car Wonwoo and Mingyu used earlier was already standing there. The two hitman, DK and Jeonghan waited for them in front of the house.

Jihoon considered helping Soonyoung out of the car, but decided against it, because it would probably hurt his pride as clan boss in front of his men. He watched Soonyoung get out of the van, still holding his side. His steps were unsteady, but the painful expression was gone from his face. Instead he put up a blank look.

“Soonie! Shit, what happened?” Jeonghan hurried over and tried to help Soonyoung walk. “I’m fine. I can walk by myself. It’s just a graze.” Everyone looked worriedly at the boss while he slowly walked into the mansion. On the way he handed over his phone to DK. His right hand man knew exactly what to do with it, so he didn’t even ask his boss for any instructions. 

“Sorry boss, we wounded three of the men following you, but two of them got away. It was my responsibility to keep you safe. I’ve failed you.” Wonwoo looked distressed while apologizing to Soonyoung. Mingyu who stood beside him also had a guilty look on his face.

“You both did well. They just caught me off guard. It’s not your fault.” Jeonghan narrowed his eyes at the boss’s words. “No one ever catches you off guard. You don’t make mistakes.” Soonyoung laughed lightly at his friends words.  
“There is always a first time for everything. Let me sit down now. DK can you get the medical bag for me?”

“Yes of course Hoshi, but shouldn’t I first get Kihyun so he can treat you?” While listening to the conversation, Jihoon felt very out of place. This was not his home. He wanted to leave immediately, but he promised to treat Kwon, so he just stood awkwardly beside the friends.

“No, that won’t be necessary. Jihoonie will treat me”, he said while grinning. “He actually trained to be a doctor before.” The other just nodded at that and went on his way to get the medical bag.

“I would like it if you would all leave now for a moment. I’m tired.” Wonwoo motioned Mingyu and Jeonghan to follow him outside. Jeonghan looked like he wanted to protest, but left the room without saying a word in the end.

DK came back into the room when the others had just left. “Do you need me to help you with anything?” He looked and Jihoon, but the other just shook his head. “Then I’ll leave you two alone.”

Jihoon slowly swayed from one foot to the other, not really knowing where to begin. “What do we do first doctor Lee?” Soonyoung looked at the other happily, any trace of pain gone from his face. Jihoon was sure it was just acting though. A wound like that must hurt like fuck.

“First of all you should take off your shirt.” Soonyoung got up from the chair after hearing that and stood right in front of Jihoon. “You could have requested that already a lot sooner if you wanted to see me naked that much, you know.” Jihoon blushed slightly and answered: “Stop your flirting. This is really not the right time for stuff like that.”

Soonyoung just shrugged and started pulling his sweater over his head. “It’s always the right time to flirt with you, Hoonie.” Hoshi threw the shirt unbothered to the floor and went to sit on the table. “It will be easier to treat my wound if I sit here, right?”

Jihoon ignored the question and took in the sight in front of him. Soonyoungs body was awesome. Lean muscles, a hard six pack. He must work out a lot for a body like that, not that Jihoons own body was anything to scoff at. 

Jihoon couldn’t help lowering his gaze even more. The thighs of Soonyoung must look really nice too without the trousers on. Why did he have to be so bloody perfect? Life was unfair.

“As much as I like you checking me out like this, the wound is pounding like crazy and it would be nice if you could do something about it.” Woozi cleared his throat, trying to behave like he wasn’t embarrassed and went over to the medical bag and got out all the stuff he needed.

“This will probably hurt, but bear with me.” The wound Soonyoung spotted looked nasty. It would most likely leave a scar. But the other really seemed to have spoken the truth earlier when he said that he was wounded worst before. There were already two big scars on his upper body. One was on the other side of his abdomen and one on his shoulder. Jihoon was tempted to ask what had happened there, but kept his mouth shut. This was none of his business.

He carefully started cleaning Soonyoungs wound. The other hissed slightly in pain but didn’t comment on it. Jihoon took his time to thoroughly clean the wound and then put some medication on it. He carefully wrapped the wound afterwards. All the while treating Soonyoung he ignored how his fingers tingled every time he touched the others skin.

He went over to another table, got a glass of water and some painkillers out of the medical bag. “Take two of them now and then every 4 hours again two. After 24 hours, you shouldn’t take more than three of them a day.” He pushed the glass of water into one of Soonyoungs hands and two painkillers into the other. The boss obediently swallowed the medicine immediately.

“You shouldn’t move around too much for at least a week and you should get the wound cleaned again every 24 hours. If you are lucky, the scar won’t look too awful, but I wouldn’t bet on it.” Jihoon said that all in a very monotone voice. He turned around to leave, but heard how the other got off the table after he had only taken two steps.

Soonyoung grabbed Jihoons hand and turned him around. “You didn’t even let my say thank you.” Jihoon just stared at Soonyoungs chest, refusing to meet the others eyes. “You don’t have to thank me, this was my fault after all.”

“But what if I still want to thank you?” Before Jihoon knew what was happening, Soonyoung took his face into one hand, tilted it upwards and kissed him gingerly. It lasted only for such short moment that Jihoon couldn’t even really feel anything. Still the gesture made him sway a bit, his face heating up and his mouth hanging slightly open.

“Shit, why do you have to be so cute? I really just wanted it to be a peck, but I can’t hold myself back when you look at me like that.” Soonyoung took Jihoon by the hips and turned him around, pressing the other harshly into the table. Jihoon felt the sharp edge of the table pressing into his ass, but before he could say anything about it, Soonyoungs lips were on his again.

This time the press was a lot more urgent. Soonyoungs lips were warm and Jihoon couldn’t help but like the feeling. When the other opened his mouth and his tongue swept slowly over his lips asking for entrance, Jihoon opened his mouth without a second thought. Soonyoung kissed him like the world would go down any second. Hot and fast and Jihoon could just lean back and enjoy the ride.

Jihoon had kissed people before, but it was mostly in a drunken state of mind. Nothing ever felt like this before. No one kissed him as good as Soonyoung, who so talentedly played with his tongue. Licking through his whole mouth, like he wanted to memorize every last bit of Jihoon.

Soonyoung held Jihoons face with one hand and the other hand was playing with the short hair in his nape. He started slowly sucking at Jihoons tongue at which the others mind went completely blank. His cock twitching slightly at the elders ministrations.

When they had to break the kiss, because both needed some air, Soonyoung immediately lifted Jihoon up and sat him on the table. He stared at the other for a moment and started kissing him again, this time slower than before. Soonyoung hands went in the meantime down his arms massaging them lightly and then to Jihoons waist, creeping under the others shirt.

Soonyoung hands burned on Jihoons skin. His big hands first going up and down Jihoons chest and then his fingertips started gently mapping out each muscle. Jihoon moaned lowly into the others mouth at the feeling.

Soonyoung stopped kissing him again and looked at Jihoon with a lust filled gaze. “You drive me crazy Lee Jihoon”, he said while he started lowering one hand until it fell onto the growing bulge in Jihoons pants.

Jihoon let out a high pitched noise at the feeling of Soonyoungs hand on his dick. “This is all your own fault, Jihoonie. Why are you so sexy like this?” Soonyoung leaned down again and started kissing Jihoons neck, all the while not stopping the fondling of Jihoons cock. His rubbing slowly became more insistent.

“Soonyoung…” he moaned quietly, but the other still heard it. “Fuck, that’s so hot. Call my name like that all the time,” Soonyoung said slightly out of breath. He gripped Jihoons hip with his free hand and urged him to move along to the movements of his hand. Only seconds later the other did just that and started moving his hips back on forth. “Good boy. You’re so obedient. Tell me Jihoonie, did you think about this while touching yourself?” Jihoon whined slightly hearing the question and shook his head.

“You’re a little liar, Jihoonie.” Soonyoung kissed Jihoon harshly on the mouth again, his hand slowly started opening the others pants.

Just when he pulled the zipper down, the opening of the door could be heard. Both of them froze up immediately.

“Oh. I just wanted to ask, if you would like something to eat. But I guess not. Just continue what you were doing.” Jeonghan said in a flat voice and pulled the door close again.

Jihoon looked with big eyes at Soonyoung, his whole body quivering in embarrassment. He pushed Soonyoung to the side and got down from the table. Soonyoung slightly winced, because Jihoon had pushed him exactly where the wound was.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Jihoonie. It was just Jeonghan. I saw Jeonghan and Seungcheol in much more compromising situations.” He grinned at Jihoon, clearly not being embarrassed at all.

“Oh shit, don’t tell me stuff like that! I really didn’t want to know.” Jihoon went to the side of the room to get his jacket, took it into one hand and started leaving the room. “I’m going home!”

“Don’t go, Hoonie.” Soonyoung caught up with him. “We still have to talk about the two sons of the Park clan.” Jihoon slightly huffed at that. “Fine. But you better have your hands under control.”

“I don’t know. You still look like you could use some help down there.” Soonyoung looked at the still prominent bulge in Jihoons pants. Jihoon tried to hide his boner with one hand, but it just made the situation more hilarious to Soonyoung who started laughing loudly. “Come on, let’s go princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Poor Soonhoon couple want to move things along and get interrupted like that. Sorry for that :D  
> Next chapter will show a bit more of what's going on in Jihoons head. So that will be hopefully interesting! And of course the information on the Park brothers will be revealed! So much going on...  
> Thanks for reading like always! And thanks for all the nice comments <3


	15. A chat among friends

Jihoon sat wearily at the table together with the members of the Kwon clan and Mingyu. He tried to avoid Jeonghans gaze at any cost. Luckily the older hadn’t said anything about what he’d saw just minutes before. 

Jihoon still couldn’t believe how fast everything had gotten out of hand between Soonyoung and him. That wasn’t like him. He was a lot more in control normally, a lot more dominant. Nothing what happened between him and Soonyoung made sense to Jihoon.

Jihoon pushed the thoughts away, so he could concentrate on the case on hand. Some papers were laid out in front of Jihoon and the others at the table. He immediately recognized the boys in the photos. _The Park brothers_.

DK looked at his boss and started explaining the papers. “The older of the two is Park Woojin, known in his school as Kim Woojin. The younger one is Park Jihoon or known as Bae Jihoon at school.” Woozi made a grimace at the mention of his own name. It’s a bother if other people have the same name.

“Park Woojin is in his last year or high school and Park Jihoon in his second to last year. From what I’ve seen in their school records, Park Woojin is the best at many different kinds of sports at his school. In contrast, Park Jihoon has the best grades in his year.” It wasn’t surprising to hear that. Clan bosses always expected the best from their children, because they had to lead the clan later. Only the best could lead a clan.

“Seems like everyone with the name Jihoon is cute”, Soonyoung said, while grinning at Woozi. Jihoon just huffed and turned his head away. “Don’t be angry Jihoonie. You are much cuter.” Soonyoung grabbed the others arm and tried to make Jihoon look at him again.

“You are also much sexier.” At that Jihoon turned around and glared at Hoshi. “STOP FLIRTING.” Soonyoung laughed at the other boss one more time and then straightened his face again.

“Which high school is it, DK?” The right hand man cocked his head to the side at the question, seemingly considering how to answer exactly.

“Pledis High School. Not very surprising, right?” Jihoon saw Jeonghan opening his mouth to say something, but Soonyoung beat him to it.

“No, not surprising. It’s an elite high school after all. Hmm… today was a long day. I think we all need some sleep. We can talk about what to do with the Park brothers tomorrow. Let’s all think about a plan overnight.”

Everyone nodded their heads at the boss’s words and started getting up to leave. Just Jihoon was still sitting on his chair. “What are you thinking about, Jihoonie?” Woozi looked up at Soonyoung, seemingly still deep in thought.

“Pledis is my old high school.”

*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jihoon was very tired when he arrived at home shortly after midnight. It really had been an eventful day. So much happened that he didn’t even notice how sleepy he was. Only when he was sitting in the car back home, he felt his eyes almost falling close.

Back in his house, he sent Mingyu off to sleep and went to his study. He wanted to think some more on the happenings of the day. Even though he was tired, he probably couldn’t sleep immediately.

When Jihoon came into his study, he saw Seungcheol sitting on a chair in front of his desk. “Did you wait for me?” Jihoon asked his right hand man tiredly.

“Yeah, there was nothing else I could do... Did everything go well?” Woozi let out a deep sight at the question. “Yes… no… yes. We got the information we needed. But Kwon got shot.”

“Is he okay?” Jihoon nodded shortly. “Yes, it is just a graze. But… it was my fault that he got shot, Cheol. I didn’t pay attention and he took the bullet instead of me.” Jihoon leaned his head back against the chair, closing his eyes for a moment. The guilt immediately bubbled up in his gut again.

“Things like that happen, Ji. You know that. Don’t beat yourself up about it.” The boss let out another dramatic sight at his right hand man’s words.

“You know, besides the identity of the two Park brothers, I learned something else today that is quite interesting.” Seungcheol raised one eyebrow at Jihoons words. “You and Jeonghan were more than friends before you left the clan.”

Seungcheol looked surprised at the other. “Did Jeonghan tell you that?” Jihoon blushed slightly at the memory and shook his head. “No it was Kwon. Because… Jeonghan walked in on us making out. So he told me not to worry about it, because he saw you two already in a lot more compromising situations.”

“So you kissed Soonyoung.” Seungcheol grinned lazily at his friend. “This is not about Soonyoung and me, but about you and Jeonghan!” Jihoon already regretted asking S.Coups about Jeonghan. What was he even thinking?

“When did you start calling him Soonyoung?” Jihoon got up at the question and kicked annoyed against the table. “Sorry, Ji. Sorry, I’ll stop joking around. It’s just that we never talked about stuff like this. I actually thought you would never find someone who is interesting enough to catch your eye.”

Jihoon was still standing looking judgingly at Seungcheol. “Okay I get it. Sit down again. I’ll tell you about Jeonghan.” Woozi clearly relaxed at these words and sat back on his chair.

“Soonyoung, Jeonghan and I were inseparable since we were small children. We were best friends for many years. But when we got older… I think it was around the time I turned 16, the dynamic between Jeonghan and me changed. I knew pretty fast that it was love.”

Jihoon wouldn’t say that he was exactly shocked at Seungcheols words, but it was somehow curious to him. Never once had the other talked about love with him before.

“Jeonghan is the love of my life, Ji. I couldn’t forget him. I often thought about going back to talk with him, but I betrayed the clan. Why would he want to talk with me? We can’t be together anymore.” Seungcheols head hang low. Jihoon couldn’t understand why S.Coups decided to never talk with him about it. It must have been painful for him all the years.

“Cheol, shouldn’t you talk then at least now to him? The other day, it didn’t look like he is exactly over you.” Seungcheol looked up at that and stared at his friend for a moment. “I don’t know, Ji. Jeonghan isn’t exactly a forgiving person. It might be better to just leave it in the past.”

“You’re an idiot, Cheol. And a coward”, Jihoon told the other curtly. “And what about you, Ji? Everyone with eyes can see how Soonyoung is constantly flirting with you. And now you kiss him and don’t want to talk about it. Aren’t you a coward too?”

Jihoon knew that his friend was right. He is constantly just running away from Soonyoung. “Soonyoung is difficult, Cheol. I don’t really understand him. I don’t understand why he is flirting with me. I don’t understand how he can be all happy go lucky one second and the other cold like ice…”

Jihoon considered not talking any further. Did he really want to reveal all his thoughts? But with whom should he talk about it if not with Seungcheol?

“Also I don’t understand myself, Cheol. When I’m with Soonyoung, I don’t feel like myself anymore. It’s scary…” Seungcheol smiled at his friend, who still tried to find the right words to continue his speech. Who would have thought that Lee Jihoon would actually talk about his feelings one day?

“I’m a dominant guy, you know that. So why is it that when I’m with Soonyoung… that I want to…” Jihoon felt his face heating up.

“That you want to get fucked by Soonyoung?”

“Seungcheol!!” Jihoon screeched.

“What? It’s the truth isn’t it?” Jihoon refused to meet the others eyes anymore and just stared at some papers on the table.

“Ji, you worry too much. This is nothing to be ashamed of, you know. Yes, you are the boss of the Lee clan and a really dominant guy, but especially dominant people enjoy it to be taken care of while having sex.” Jihoon looked shyly up at that.

“So why is Soonyoung then not like this too?” Seungcheol chuckled lightly at his friend’s question. “Because he probably wants to be the one to take care of you. Soonyoung is a good guy, Ji. You really have nothing to worry about.”

“You keep on saying that he is a good guy, but how should I know that? Right now he just seems really out of control to me. So, could you maybe… tell me how he was when he was younger?” S.Coups just smiled even brighter and Jihoons question. The other was still oh so innocent about feelings of the heart. It was cute. Of course he would never tell him that.

“Soonyoung was always a bright guy. He was constantly smiling, being loud, joking around. He really liked dancing when he was at school. He even was the leader of the dance team.” Seungcheol smiled fondly at the memories.

“But he also had to cope with his responsibilities as the son of a clan leader. You know, he didn’t want to become clan boss. He was happy being second in line, but unfortunately he excelled in training. Soonyoung is a beast, Ji. He is better at material arts than any other man I ever fought, constantly beating me. He is a brilliant shooter and most importantly, he’s highly intelligent.”

That statement actually unnerved Jihoon. Seungcheol often beat him while fighting, so Soonyoung would beat him even more easily. He should do heavy training from now on. He was clan boss now, he couldn’t lose against everyone so easily. Also the seemingly endless mistakes he made lately are really ticking him off. Things can’t go on like this. He wasn’t that weak.

“I don’t know what happened to him after I was gone. But I guess he couldn’t cope well with losing his family and becoming the boss. You probably should as DK about it one day.” Jihoon nodded at that.

“Yeah and you should talk to Jeonghan. I mean it.” Seungcheol got up from his chair. “Yeah and you should sort out your feelings for Soonyoung.”

“There are no feelings, it’s just about sex,” Jihoon answered in a flat voice. “Whatever you say, Ji. It’s late go to bed.”

S.Coups opened the door and went outside, but then stepped back inside again. “Thank you for trusting me like this, Ji. It means a lot to me.” Jihoon just waved it off and fell back into his chair.

_Kwon Soonyoung. What should I do with you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Jihoon is in a never ending circle of doubt. When will he ever get out of it? Unfortunately not that fast, but it will be alright in the end :D  
> Coming up next is the plan how to get information from the Park brothers AND putting that plan into action immediately. Soonhoon will be busy :D  
> Thanks for reading, commenting and leaving kudos <3 <3


	16. Back at school

Jihoon was feeling strange while entering the Kwon mansion the next day. Just the day before, he had thought that being here was weird because this wasn’t his home. But he was quite often here for this not being his home…

After they’ll finish observing the Park siblings, he really needed to fully concentrate on the clan again for a while. His revenge was important but the clan was his first priority. He had to take care of it well.

When Jihoon, Seungcheol and Mingyu entered the study, Soonyoung and his friends were already sitting at the table, discussing something animatedly. Soonyoung waved happily at Jihoon when he saw the other boss. Woozi just shrugged it off coldly and sat down at the table.

“Let’s make this meeting quick. I have lots of things to take care of back at home.” Jihoon expected Soonyoung to make some stupid comment about that, but he didn’t. Probably, because he was a clan boss himself and knew how much work it was.

“Right, let’s make it quick. I actually have a plan.” At this point, Jihoon wasn’t even surprised about Soonyoung coming up with plans all the time. Maybe Seungcheol was right and he was highly intelligent.

“There are three points where it makes sense to position people at Pledis High School. I think it would be wise to work in pairs. It’s safer like that.” Jihoon put his hand up to signal Soonyoung that he had something to say.

“So about these pairs, how about Wonwoo and Mingyu? They worked well together in the last mission. And then I thought about Seungcheol and Jeonghan.” Jeonghan jumped up from his chair waving his arms around, constantly saying “No, no, no”.

Seungcheol on the other hand gaped at Jihoon, telling him that he can’t be serious. Soonyoung just looked amused at what was happening around him. “That’s a fantastic idea Jihoonie. And then the third pair will be the two of us and we are all set.”

Jihoon didn’t really think about the fact that he would end up with Soonyoung again, but then he also didn’t care too much about it as long as he could make Seungcheol and Jeonghan talk to each other.

“Wonwoo and Mingyu should take position on the roof. Students go up there regularly to talk privately. It’s easy to hide there. Seungcheol and Jeonghan can take position in front of the school and see if they can catch the brothers there. Outsiders don’t really attract attention in front of the school gates, because they could be family of someone.”

Like always, Soonyoungs thinking seemed to be flawless. He must have organized already many missions as clan boss, to come up that easily with plans like this. Plans that were easy to execute, safe and also reasonable.

“Jihoonie and I will hide in the broom closet inside the boy’s toilet closest to the Park siblings’ classrooms. You can actually lock it, so it very safe.” Now it was Jihoons time to sit there with an open mouth.

Seungcheol besides him was whispering gleefully “Revenge” into the others ear and Jeonghan was spotting a big smirk on his face. “Wait, no. Going inside the school seems to be dangerous to me. How should we explain two outsiders inside the school?”

“You’re really attentive, Jihoonie. But of course I already have a solution for that problem.” Soonyoung grabbed a bag next to his chair and pulled something out. A uniform of Pledis High School.

“No. NO. I’m refusing. I won’t wear that.” Seungcheol and Jeonghan were both doubling over in laughter, obviously enjoying what Jihoon was going through right now.

“But Jihoonie, you are small enough to actually wear such a uniform. No one will notice that you aren’t a student of the school.” Jihoon clenched his teeth. He really wanted to hurt Soonyoung for saying that he was actually small enough to be a high school kid, but he knew Soonyoung would probably beat him before he could even reach out. So he gave up on it.

“I’m not liking this one bit, but if it helps then I’ll fucking do it.” Jihoon growled lowly when he saw a smug smirk spreading on Soonyoungs face. _That kinky bastard_. 

“If that’s everything then excuse us. I’m busy. Write me message or something later with further information before we’ll go to Pledis High School.” Jihoon could hear Soonyoung screaming something after him while he stormed outside but he didn’t pay attention to it. One of these days he would get Soonyoung and hurt him for torturing him like that.

*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jihoon felt like a freak wearing his old school uniform. Beige pants, white button-down shirt and dark blue jacket. It looked just the same like 7 years ago. He glared angrily at Soonyoung who just ignored him and happily walked through the corridor of Pledis High School.

“Can you tell me again why it is okay that you are wearing normal clothes and I have to wear this bloody school uniform?” Soonyoung stopped his step, looked at Jihoon and leaned down so their noses were almost touching.

“Because it’s safer like this.” He gave him a lopsided smile and started walking again. Jihoon followed him, quietly still complaining about the uniform.

The corridors of the school were totally empty, because it was class right now. Jihoon wanted to say that they were lucky that no teacher or other person was walking through the corridors right now. But he knew that it most likely wasn’t just luck. Soonyoung probably planned this out very carefully.

“It’s here.” Soonyoung pointed at a door and opened it immediately. Inside they went through another door and really ended up in a broom closet.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” While Jihoon was having a mental breakdown, Soonyoung was locking the door and saved the handle with a broom.

“Just wanting to make sure really no one can get inside.” Soonyoung leaned back onto the wall and waited for Jihoon to finish rambling to himself.

At one point Jihoon gave up and leant on the wall opposite of Soonyoung. There wasn’t a lot of space inside the closet, so they were standing not that far apart.

“What do we do now? We still have 20 minutes left till the classes will be over, right? And what do we do if this takes the whole day and we’ll still have no information?” Woozi didn’t look at Soonyoung while asking, but checked out all the cleaning supplies in the closet. It was really ridiculous to him what they were doing right now.

“Then we have to come back another day. Hmm, how about we talk a bit for now? Do you want to know anything, Hoonie?” Jihoon actually expected Soonyoung to make some flirty comments again, so he was positively surprised that the other was asking him such a normal question.

“Seungcheol said you were best friends when he was still part of the Kwon clan.” It wasn’t really a question, but it was clear to Soonyoung that the other wanted to talk about this topic.

“Yes. He and Jeonghan and me. For the longest time I could have never imagined that something would ever break us apart. But you know, not Seungcheol going away broke us apart, but Cheol and Jeonghan falling in love did.” Soonyoung had a sad smile on his face while telling his story. It was a totally different side of the clan leader again that Jihoon had never seen before.

“They fell in love and left me behind. Of course I was happy for them, but they did more and more as a couple and I was left alone. I had no one.” Hoshi stopped for a while, seemingly considering how to continue the story.”

“When Seungcheol left us, Jeonghan had a breakdown. He mentally almost didn’t survive it. He waited every day for Cheol to come back or at least talk to him, but he never did. I tried to help Jeonghan as best as I could, but he was too broken to fix. We were never the same again.”

Jihoon worried in that moment about Seungcheol and Jeonghan being out there together. He didn’t know how difficult everything had been for Jeonghan. He maybe shouldn’t have interfered.

“Are you worried they are both doing something stupid right now? Don’t be, it was the right thing to do. They’ll talk once, twice and at one point they’ll go back to being as much in love as before. It’s their destiny.”

Something was pulling strongly at Jihoons heartstrings in this moment. He didn’t really understand what it was exactly. He just knew that looking at Soonyoung right now, made his knees weak and he probably would have lost his footing if he didn’t lean against the wall already.

They stared at each other for a long while, not saying a word. Jihoons heart was pounding loudly in his ears, his hands sweaty.

“I can’t take it anymore Jihoonie.” Soonyoung lunged forward and started kissing Jihoon feverishly. His hands went immediately to the white button-down shirt opening button after button.

“D-don’t. Not here.” They were both panting lightly, while looking at the other. “So it’s okay if we do this somewhere else?” Soonyoung asked while starting to kiss down Jihoons throat, stopping at his collarbone to suck a mark there.

“N-o. No, it’s not.” Jihoon made the attempt to push Soonyoung away, but he didn’t really have the will to do so. In the end he just held onto Soonyoungs arms and let the other do what he wanted.

After sucking two more red marks on Jihoons collarbones, Soonyoungs lips went lower until he could close them around one small, light brown nipple. Jihoon keened highly at the feeling. “Stop it, stop ahh…”.

Soonyoung just chuckled lightly and started playing with both nubs with his fingers. Jihoon was trashing his head side to side against the wall to the pleasure he was experiencing.

“You’re so sensitive, baby. Did no one ever play with your nipples before?” Jihoon was trying to hold back all the noises he wanted to make and it was getting more difficult by the second.

“Nooo, why would they?” Jihoon whined and bit his lips again in an attempt to stay quiet.

Soonyoung kept on playing with one nipple and the other hand slowly slid down Jihoons torso. “Maybe because you like it so much? Look at you being hard already from just getting your nipples played with.” Jihoon couldn’t hold his noises back anymore and small moans started escaping him.

“Let it all out baby. You sound so pretty.” Jihoons eyes rolled back in his head. The praise was too much for him to handle. He couldn’t remember ever being this turned on in his life before. 

Jihoon tried to find a hold on the wall, but his hands kept on slipping away, because he couldn’t hold still. Soonyoung noticed that and took one of Jihoons hands and put it on his hip to steady the other.

“You know princess, I love it that not a lot of people have touched you before. I want to be the first to do everything to you.” Soonyoung started rubbing Jihoons hard dick through his pants at this point, his left hand still playing with Jihoons already puffy nipple.

“What did other people do to you up to now?” Soonyoung grabbed Jihoons chin harshly with his left hand, so the other would look at him again. “Tell me.”

Soonyoung had stopped his movement on his dick and Jihoon was becoming desperate for friction. He knew the other wouldn’t continue if he didn’t tell him.

“J-just handjobs and kissing. Nothing more.” Soonyoung laughed at that. “How could these people hold back when you are so very pretty? But I won’t complain.” Soonyoung slowly started stroking Jihoon again.

“When did you have your first kiss?” Jihoon tried to hold his eyes open and look at Soonyoung, while the other was talking, but his pupils were dilating more and more. He almost couldn’t concentrate on Soonyoungs questions.

“School.” Jihoon answered shortly. The smaller one could see something shifting in Soonyoungs eyes at the answer. Before he knew it the elder was hastily opening his pants, taking out his hard leaking cock.

“Your pretty cock is so wet already, princess. Let me help you.” Jihoon let out a shrill scream when Soonyoung started pumping his length. The big hand of the other closing around him perfectly.

The pleasure was so great that Jihoons legs were starting to shake slightly. The only problem was that Soonyoung was moving his hand very slowly, it wasn’t enough. Even though Jihoons mind was clouded, he knew that Soonyoung probably wanted him to beg for more.

But begging was another thing he really couldn’t cope with. He already put aside so much of his pride that he needed something to still hold on to.

While Jihoon went through his inner turmoil, the school bell was ringing suddenly. He looked at Soonyoung in full panic, but the other only smirked at him.

“You just have to be quiet, Hoonie.” Jihoon was trying to push the other in all earnestness now away, but Soonyoung held him with one hand on his shoulder in place, the other still stroking his cock.

Seconds later, students came into the wash room, footsteps and talking could be heard. Soonyoung was still slowly and without much sound stroking Jihoons cock, while watching how the other painfully bit his lips to not let any noises out.

He took the hand away from Jihoons shoulder and swiftly pressed it against Jihoons mouth. When he was sure that no noises would escape, he started getting off Jihoon faster. He leaned very close to Jihoons ear and whispered “You want to come, right baby? I’ll make it quick.”

Jihoon closed his eyes at that and let the pleasure take over. He was already so close. Soonyoung was right, he just wanted to come at this point. He needed it.

Neither of them noticed that everyone had left the bathroom again. The door was swinging open once more and only a few footsteps could be heard.

“I’m worried, Jihoon.” Soonyoung immediately let his hand fall of Woozis dick when heard that sentence.

“Yes, me too Woojin.” At this Jihoon opened his eyes again. It must be the Park brothers.

“The persons who spied on the drug deal… do you think it really was the Lee clan?” Soonyoung and Jihoon both looked with big eyes at the other. They knew they hit the jackpot right now.

“Lee Jihoon might have found out already what’s going on.” The first voice sighted before answering.

“Well, we don’t even have to discuss this. In one week, Lee Jihoon won’t be a problem for us anymore.” Jihoon was glad that Soonyoung still had his hand over his mouth, because the small noise of shock he let out couldn’t be heard like this.

“Let’s not worry too much. Everything will be alright.” The door closed and Soonyoung slowly took his hand from Jihoons mouth. His slanted eyes narrowed angrily.

“They want to kill you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Omg, this chapter is probably the most chliché out of them all hahaha. But well, even worst is the fact that Soonhoon got interrupted AGAIN (what the hell) and people are out to kill our Jihoonie. What will happen next? I'm really curious ;D  
> Thanks for reading, commenting and leaving kudos <3


	17. You don’t know me

Jihoon and Soonyoung drove back to the Kwon mansion in Soonyoungs car, neither speaking a word the whole way. Both were trying to figure out in their heads what exactly was going on.

Hoshi had sent messages to the others, saying that the mission was cancelled and that they should go back immediately. So when the two bosses arrived in the study of the Kwon mansion, everyone was already waiting for them.

“What happened? Why did you cancel the mission that early?” Jeonghan asked worriedly. Soonyoung and Jihoon had both a stern look on their face when they came inside the room. Something was obviously off.

“They want to kill Jihoon.” Everyone looked surprised at what Soonyoung said. Seungcheol even got up in shock.

“Don’t look at me like I’m already dead. I’ll be fine.” Jihoon said and went over to a chair to sit down.

“I don’t think you understand how grave this situation is, Jihoonie. They said you won’t be a problem anymore in one week. A really big clan wants you out of the way, this is not a joke.” Seungcheol looked back and forth between the two bosses, not really knowing what to do with this information.

“Ji, he’s right. This is trouble. The Park clan is cunning and if they have planned do something in the next 7 days, we don’t have enough time to prepare for your complete safety. You shouldn’t leave the headquarters for the time being.” Jihoon looked unimpressed at Seungcheol.

“I have things to do and you know that. I refuse to stay at home and hide.”

“Seriously Ji, why do you have to be so difficult? Just stay at home! I mean we can check your car always before you go somewhere for a bomb and you can wear a bulletproof vest, but we can’t do anything if a sniper shoots you in the head!” S.Coups was starting to get really annoyed at his friend. Why had he always to be so reckless with his own life?

“Checking the car for a bomb and wearing a bulletproof vest sounds like a plan to me. I can also take Mingyu with me. He can check out where snipers could be placed. And if they’ll try do fight me one on one, I’ll be fine. You also always come with me, so you can just make sure nothing happens. It’s not that difficult.” 

While talking to Seungcheol, Jihoon saw from the corner of his eye that Soonyoung started looking distressed. He turned to him and said angrily: “What do you want to say, Kwon?”

“Maybe you should go outside in disguise or something? Maybe dye your hair? That would also make you a bit safer if they can’t easily recognize you. It’s not like your face is so well known already around the underground. Also…” Soonyoung made a pause for a while, looking straight at the other without moving.

“Also you should take more men with you. I could also go.” Jihoon laughed loudly at what the other said.

“No, you can’t!” He said harshly. “This is my clan business, you can’t tag along. Also you have to do your own business.” Soonyoung wanted to interrupt Jihoon at that, but Jihoon didn’t let him.

“And quite frankly, I don’t want you to come. This is my problem and you stay out of it. I have my clan to back me up and I don’t need you. You’re a crazy guy, Kwon. I don’t understand most of the time what is going on in your head. Just stay out of my business.” Jihoon got up from the chair, gave Hoshi one last hard look and left the room with strong steps. 

While walking down the corridor, he heard someone following him. When that someone grabbed his arm, he expected to see Soonyoung, but he was surprised to actually see DK.

“Let’s have a talk for a moment, Jihoon.” DK was smiling like always, but looked a lot more serious than he normally did. Jihoon couldn’t help but nod his head. He followed DK into a smaller room close to the study.

“Sit down, this will take a while.” DK said and got two glasses and a bottle of water from the side and put it onto the table. He filled up the glasses and sat down afterwards.

“I think you don’t really understand Soonyoung,” he said quite seriously. “I know Hoshi since many years, we weren’t really the best of friends when we were younger. But that changed after Seungcheol left the clan. It might sound strange, but I just couldn’t watch him slowly crumbling away.” DK took a sip of water before continuing.

“Hoshi had always been a bright guy, always happy. But there were too many things weighting down his mind. His friends who left him out after falling in love, his friend leaving the clan, a father who still liked the idea of him as the next clan leader.” Jihoon just nodded at what DK was saying, never interrupting him.

“His brother wasn’t really capable of becoming a leader, but still he tried his best for his brother, who really didn’t want to do it. Hoshi just wanted a quiet life as dancer or choreographer. He was glad when his father said that he didn’t have to take over the clan. He was really ecstatic at that day. Singing loudly while dancing through the whole house. I still remember it like it was yesterday.” DK smiled slightly at the memory.

“The only thing his father asked of him were 4 more years with the clan, so he could support his brother until he was ready to stand alone beside his father.” Jihoon still listened closely to what DK was saying. He knew how the story would end, so he slowly felt an anxious knot forming in his chest.

“The day when the car explosion happened, his family was on the way to a dinner party. Soonyoung also should have attended, but he cancelled last minute, because of a job interview at a dance studio. Jihoon, he would have been in the same car if it wasn’t for the job interview.” Jihoon felt his chest hurting. He still tried to keep his face emotionless though.

“Soonyoung loved his parents and brother so much. When he heard of the car explosion he broke down crying. No one could calm him down for hours. But when he did at last, it was like something had changed in him. Like a part of him had died with his family.” Jihoon felt tears pricking at his eyes but he blinked them away. He knew how it was to lose his family, but Jihoon wasn’t even that close to them to begin with. But Soonyoungs situation was a very different one.

“Hoshi immediately took the title as clan leader and went to work. He was drowning himself in work, day and night. Besides the normal business, he was busily trying to figure out who killed his parents. I have the feeling that he thinks he has to do it for his family. He feels guilty that he is the only one who didn’t die.” Jihoon was lowering his head at DKs words. He was busily trying to calm his breath. He couldn’t cry here. He couldn’t.

“The thing is, since he took over as boss, I didn’t see him smile a lot. He has become a really tough guy. As his right hand man I can appreciate that, but it worries me as his friend. I really miss the old Soonyoung and since you came around I started seeing him again. That’s why I have the egoistical request that you don’t turn completely away from him. I think he needs you more than the other way around.” Jihoon got up from his seat and turned away from DK. He tried to process what the other just told him.

“I… I will try it. I can’t promise you anything, but I’ll try.” He turned back to DK then who just smiled brightly at Jihoon.

“Thank you.” Both men smiled at each other. No more words were needed afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! We get another glimpse of what did happen to Soonyoung in the past, so slowly it gets more understandable why he is like he is.  
> Thanks for commenting and leaving kudos! And like always thanks for reading <3


	18. Look at me

Back at home Jihoon sat together with Seungcheol and Jisoo having some drinks. While Seungcheol and Jisoo aggregately discussed the security of Jihoon for the next days, the boss was unusually quiet. The things that had happened this day were torturing his mind.

“Ji, what‘s going on in your head?” Jihoon didn’t look up from his drink at the question.

“Maybe I‘ll dye my hair. It’s ridiculous to think it would help to disguise me, but I actually always wanted to dye my hair.” Jisoo and Seungcheol looked at each other and then back at their boss.

“That’s what you‘ve been thinking about this whole time?” Jisoo asked Jihoon, clearly not buying it.

“No, I... I have been an asshole to Soonyoung today.” He bit his lip, his eyes still fixed on his drink.

“That’s true, you really behaved like an asshole. So what will you do about it?” Seungcheol looked amused at his friend. He really wasn’t used to Jihoon saying things like that.  
“I don’t know. I maybe should apologize or something. It’s... it‘s complicated, okay?” Both of his friends grinned slightly at him.

“What exactly is so complicated, Ji?” Seungcheol knew that Jihoon was still bad at talking about his feelings, so he really had to take advantage of situations like this. He might never hear Jihoon say stuff like that again.

“IT JUST IS!” Woozi shouted at him. “I don’t even know why I’m feeling this shitty right now and I‘m drunk and really sexually frustrated. I hate my life!” Seungcheol and Jisoo couldn’t hold their laughter back at Jihoon’s outbreak.

“What the hell, Ji. Just go to Soonyoung and tell him you’re sorry and if you have some time left, you could just as well sleep with him.“ Jihoon blushed at Seungcheols words and didn’t say anything, so the other just kept on talking.

“Dye your hair, wear some nice clothes and go to him tomorrow. I‘ll drop you off. Going alone is too dangerous.” Jihoon didn’t say anything for a while before asking quietly: “What kind of clothes are even nice?” Jisoo cooed at Jihoon’s question. “I never thought the day would come, where you actually ask for things like that.”

Jihoon turned his head away at Jisoos teasing. “Just forget it then!”

“No, no, no, I didn’t mean it like that. I‘ll help you pick out something nice tomorrow, okay? You have no taste in clothing.” Jihoon got up from his chair, swaying slightly, because of the alcohol. “I hate you. Both.” Without saying more, he went off to bed. He could hear Seungcheols and Jisoos laughter still through the closed door.

Tomorrow he would go and meet Soonyoung and make up for being and idiot. He was at his limit of pushing the others advances away. He also didn’t want to be interrupted anymore. Seungcheol was right, he’ll just say sorry to Soonyoung and everything will work out. 

In his drunken state of mind it all didn’t sound that difficult. 

*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jihoon sat in the car picking at his freshly dyed light blonde hair. “You look good, Ji. Blonde hair really suits you.” When Jihoon didn’t say anything, Seungcheol tried to go further with the conversation. “Soonyoung won’t be angry at you. He‘s not the type to be angry for a long time. Especially not when you dolled yourself up like this.”

Jihoon looked at his fingers that were nervously drumming on his legs. “I look like a slut.” Seungcheol chuckled lightly at Jihoon’s statement. “You probably don’t. Jisoo wouldn’t let you wear slutty clothes. But if you want, I could take a look.”

Jihoon instinctively put his hands onto his closed coat. “NO!” Seungcheol laughed at his friends antics.

“Just go now, Ji. You can’t sit in the car forever.” Jihoon waited a bit more before finally opening the door and heading for the mansion.

The one opening the door today was Jun. He looked positively surprised seeing Jihoon. “The boss is in a meeting in his study right now. I think you can just wait in his room. The meeting should be finished soon. I‘ll tell him that you are waiting for him.”

Jun opened the door to a room Jihoon had never entered before. When he went inside, it became obvious that it must be Soonyoungs living quarters.

The room they were in right now looked like a small study. There were two more doors leading to other rooms - probably a bedroom and a bathroom.

“You can sit there and wait. It won’t take long.” With that Jun walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Jihoon stood awkwardly in the room, not sure what to do. After some consideration, he decided to look around the room a bit.

On the writing desk of Soonyoung was a photo that showed him, Seungcheol and Jeonghan when they were probably around 15. All of them were smiling brightly at the camera.

Beside that photo was another one. He picked it up and inspected it closely. It probably showed Soonyoung with his family. The resemblance to his father and brother was quite striking. But looking closely at the photo, Jihoon noticed that Soonyoung had the same bright smile as his mother.

He really seemed like a different person in the photos. Jihoon put the photo back in place and went to sit at the table in the middle of the room. He nervously bit his lips and fiddled with his fingers. Maybe he should go home again? Maybe this hadn’t been a good idea after all.

Just when these thoughts went through Jihoons head, the door opened and Soonyoung stepped in. He closed the door and stood still looking at Jihoon. “You bleached your hair.” He said dumbly.

Jihoon hastily got up from the chair. „I didn’t do it because I thought it would be of any use as a disguise, but when you mentioned it, it reminded me that I actually really wanted to dye my hair at one point.“ Soonyoung still didn’t move away from his spot at Jihoon’s words.

“It suits you.” Jihoon blushed a bit at Soonyoungs words, starting to fiddle with his fingers again. “Soonyoung I’m... I’m sorry I lashed out at you like that. What I‘ve said was not really nice. I can’t handle it if people offer me help, because I always think it’s better to do everything alone.” Jihoon shuffled nervously around, looking at the floor.

“I‘m sorry”, he said once more. When Soonyoung didn’t say anything, Jihoon slowly started opening the buttons of his coat that had been tightly shut till the top. When he pulled his coat off, he could hear Soonyoung taking a sharp intake of air.

Jihoon looked shyly up at Soonyoung, who was still rooted on the spot, staring at the other.

“You better run now princess or you won’t make it out of the room until morning.”

When Jihoon didn’t make any attempt to leave, Soonyoung slowly went closer until he stood right in front of Jihoon.

He took in Jihoon’s slim body clad in unbelievable tight black pants and a white button-down shirt that clang nicely to his form, small gleaming stones adorned the shoulder part. To top it off, he had a white choker around his neck.

Soonyoung couldn’t stop staring at the hickeys on Jihoon’s collarbones that he left there yesterday and were now on clear display, because the top two buttons of the button-down shirt were open.

“You look so beautiful.” He reached out and caressed the hickeys on Jihoon’s collarbones. His hand slowly went up to Jihoon’s face and tilted his head up. Woozi looked with wide eyes at the other, not blinking once.

“I mean it. I won’t hold back. This is your last chance to run away.” Jihoon just kept on looking at Soonyoung, his heart beating fast in his chest. He wanted this. He couldn’t run away like a coward anymore. He wanted Soonyoung to be close to him, to feel him, to take him completely apart.

“Time is up.” Soonyoung leaned down and started kissing Jihoon desperately. His tongue invading the others mouth at once, not giving the other time to breathe. Jihoon was just nervously clinging onto Soonyoung while the other devoured his mouth.

After a moment, Soonyoung swiftly lifted Jihoon up and laid him on the table. His hand immediately went to Jihoon’s shirt, caressing his upper body. “You didn’t even need to apologize when you look this pretty. This is unbelievable. The blonde hair together with the white shirt makes you look so innocent. But then you are wearing my hickeys so proudly on display. Fuck and this choker. Tell me Jihoonie, are you an angel or a devil?” All the while talking, Soonyoung opened Jihoon’s shirt and pushed it then to the side to reveal his chest, drawing lazy circles on the others skin.

“I want to wreck you baby. I‘ll make you feel so good that you’ll never want any other man than me.” Jihoon’s head was swimming while lying on the table, waiting for Soonyoung to make the next move. He was so aroused already that his pants were uncomfortably tight. He couldn’t take it anymore.

“ _Soonyoung_...” Jihoon moaned out lowly. The other stopped caressing him for a moment when Soonyoung heard his name falling off Jihoons lips. “I really can’t take it when you say my name like this. I want to hear it when you come later. No even better, just scream my name all night, baby.”

Soonyoung leaned down and started kissing Jihoon again. Slowly, but dominantly he caressed Jihoons tongue with his own. While doing so, he was holding himself up with one hand and the other played with one of Jihoons nipples, pulling and squeezing lightly.

He stopped kissing Jihoon for a moment. “Put your legs around me.” Jihoon did as told and Soonyoung leaned his body even more over Jihoon so their crotches were rubbing together.

Jihoon keened highly in this throat from the pleasure. Feeling Soonyoungs cock rub against his own felt already so good that he couldn’t help moving his hips to get even more friction. “Look at you being so desperate for it, baby. I’m sorry I couldn’t finish you off yesterday. I’ll make up for it today.” Jihoons mouth hung open, his back slightly arching off the table. He needed more, it just wasn’t enough. He wanted his pants off and to feel Soonyoung more.

As if Soonyoung was able to read his thoughts, he leaned back again and started opening Jihoons pants, he slowly pulled the pants together with the underwear down until Jihoons lower half was stark naked. “Fuck, you are so pretty. Your thighs are unbelievable, baby. You would look so good with short shorts or a skirt or thigh highs.” 

Soonyoung leaned down and kissed the inside of Jihoons right thigh. The lips of Soonyoung burning Jihoons skin as he kept on kissing and licking at his legs. Just when Jihoon wanted to complain about Soonyoung not doing anything else, he suddenly felt a sharp pain on his thigh when Soonyoung bit down hard. And he did it again and again.

Jihoon was panting harshly at Soonyoungs ministrations. He couldn’t believe how good it felt. The pain of the bites and the soothing feeling of Soonyoungs tongue that slowly licked over every mark he left on the others skin. He didn’t want Soonyoung to stop, but at the same time he still needed more. He wanted Soonyoung to touch him where he needed it the most. Jihoons head rolled left and right, his hips every now and then slightly lifting off the table. He was desperate for more, but Soonyoung took his sweet time marking him up.

Only when both thighs were marked thoroughly, he stopped and looked at Jihoon again, whose face was all red, his pupils dilated. He reached for the younger ones cock and caressed it lightly, before suddenly starting to stroke him in a harsh rhythm. Jihoons precum made the slide a bit easier, but it was still a bit rough at times. “I wish I had some lube here, it would make it even better. But I can’t go to the bedroom to fetch it right now. Not before I have seen you come."

Jihoon was so close to release already that he didn’t care if it could feel even better, this already felt incredible to him. He had his eyes tightly closed, a string of moans coming out of his mouth. His nails uselessly scratched at the wood of the table.

“Look at me Jihoonie. Come on look at me.” Jihoon forced his eyes open again and saw Soonyoung watching him with a burning gaze. Seeing the other look at him like this, Jihoon couldn’t help moaning out Soonyoungs name like a mantra. He was so close, the heat in his belly already so hot. 

“Come for me baby.” The whispered words of Soonyoung were enough to push him over the edge. He came with a scream, his cum coating his belly and Soonyoungs hand with thick strings. He couldn’t stop twitching and shuddering from the pleasure going through his whole body. 

When he slowly came down from his high, he felt boneless lying on the table while trying to catch his breath. Soonyoung didn’t let him though and kept on lightly fondling Jihoons cock. “Sensitive. Sto-op.” Jihoon panted out, but Soonyoung just chuckled at how cute the other was. “Baby, we are far from done, you know that right?” Soonyoung leaned forward and gave him a deep kiss and then left for a moment to fetch some tissues to clean Jihoon off.

He pulled Jihoon up afterwards and lifted him into his arms. “Let’s take this to the bedroom, princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I have no excuse to end it like this other than the chapter really getting too long. Smut will continue next part :D  
> Thank you for reading! And especially for commenting <3 I'm always happy to hear that people are enjoying the story <3 <3


	19. Look at me pt 2

Soonyoung carried Jihoon over to the bedroom, on the way there he pulled the others shirt completely off, so the only thing left on his body was the white choker. He slightly smirked at him. “The choker stays on, princess.” He laid the other down on his bed and slowly took his own clothes off, joining Jihoon then. Woozi couldn’t help looking worriedly at the side of Soonyoungs body, where he still had a bandage on. The other immediately knew what Jihoon was thinking.

“I’m fine, Jihoonie. That was 10 days ago. And seriously even if it only had been yesterday, nothing could hold me back right now.” He gave Jihoon another sly smirk and moved around until he hovered over him.

Soonyoung kissed slowly down Jihoons chest, paying special attention to his nipples. He bit and sucked lightly until the other started wiggling around. “Do you want more?” Soonyoung asked curiously and went back to kissing his way down Jihoons body. He made pause at his hipbones and started sucking there marks into the skin. Soonyoung knew the other would be probably pissed off seeing all the marks the next day, but he couldn’t help it. 

Jihoon let out quiet moans at Soonyoung touching and marking him so thoroughly. He was slowly getting hard again, even though he already came not too long ago. Soonyoung noticed that with glee and grabbed the others dick, moving lazily up and down his cock. He leaned back again, just as Jihoon started moving his hips in time with his strokes. Soonyoung reached over to the bed table and got a tube of lube out and put some of the clear liquid on his right hand and started stroking Jihoon again.

Woozi was helplessly moving around on the bed. The pleasure already building up fast. But before he could get any higher on the wave of pleasure, Soonyoung stopped stroking him to let his fingers slide lower down to his ass.

He rubbed lightly over the opening while looking at Jihoon who stared back at him with half lidded eyes. “This will probably feel strange in the beginning. And it will hurt, I won’t lie there. Will you be okay, Jihoonie?” Jihoon felt nervousness creeping up in him. He never did this before, so he wasn’t sure what to expect.

“I can take it. I’m used to pain as gang member.” Soonyoung just smiled at Woozis words. “I’ll remember that for later. But today I really don’t want to hurt you too much.” Soonyoung carefully breached Jihoons opening just with the tip of the finger, when he couldn’t see any discomfort on the others face, he slowly pushed in his whole finger.

“How does it feel?” Jihoon wiggled around for a bit before answering. “I don’t know. Strange, but not bad.” Hoshi being satisfied with the answer started moving his finger out of Jihoon and then in again. After a bit of moving around he probed with two fingers at the opening.

“Baby, I’ll put in two now. It will sting a bit.” Jihoon hissed lowly when Soonyoung pushed the two digits inside. It really was stinging, but it was nothing he couldn’t take.

Soonyoung looked meanwhile in concentration at his fingers going in and out of Jihoon. “This looks so hot, baby. You are taking my fingers so well.” Jihoon whimpered at the words of the older. This was really embarrassing, but at the same time it turned him on so much. Why was everything Soonyoung was saying or doing just turning him on so much?

Soonyoung started scissoring his fingers at this point to prepare Jihoon better. He also went back to watching Jihoons face for any sign of discomfort, but Jihoon was good at keeping any pain away from his face. “I’ll put in three now. This will hurt.” And like always, Soonyoung had been true to his words.

It hurt, but it still wasn’t the kind of pain he couldn’t deal with. It was just pain in place he wasn’t used to, so he breathed harshly while Soonyoung slowly moved his three fingers in him trying to relax somehow. “You are doing so well, baby. No one takes it better than you.” Jihoon let out a high pitched moan at Soonyoungs words. The praise made his cock twitch, the pain forgotten for a moment.

“You like this so much, don’t you princess?” Soonyoung was moving his fingers now faster, going as deep as possible, searching the whole time for that one point that would make his lover feel good.

When Jihoon was arching his back from the bed, throwing his head back, mouth opened in a silent scream, he knew that he found it. Soonyoung kept on hitting the same spot again and again. Jihoon was trashing on the bed, moaning loudly. He never had felt anything like that before. It was a very different feeling from the one earlier when Soonyoung got him off. This was somehow a lot deeper, hotter and the built up was slower.

As an extra, the choker he wore kept on digging into his throat whenever he threw his head back. It was so ever slightly cutting off his air. It was an addictive feeling to Jihoon that left him breathless.

“Do you like it, princess? Come on talk to me.” Jihoon was still trashing his head around, trying to cope with the pleasure somehow. He couldn’t really concentrate on what Soonyoung was asking. “Nooo. No.” 

“No? You don’t like it? Then why are you moving your little hips like this, baby? Just look at you.” Soonyoung stopped moving his fingers abruptly, but Jihoon still kept on moving his hips to get back the feeling from before again.

“Soonyoung just, j-just…” The taller smiled sweetly at him. “What is it you want, baby? Come on ask me nicely.” Jihoon opened his eyes again to look at the other. He felt his heart beating hard in his chest at the look Soonyoung gave him. The last string to his pride he held on tightly up to now slowly crumbling away.

“Please Soonyoung. Please more. P-please.” Soonyoung immediately started moving his fingers again, perfectly hitting the others prostate. “Good baby. So fucking perfect. I think that’s my favorite thing to come out of your mouth. I’ll give you a reward for it.”

With that Soonyoung went down on Jihoon. His mouth sucking the head of his cock, the fingers still rubbing his prostate. Jihoon screamed at the overload of feelings. His fists were tightly gripping the sheets, almost ripping them apart. He was experiencing too much at the same time. The hot wet feeling around his cock and the never ending stimulation of his prostate drove him towards release really fast.

Soonyoung took Jihoon with ease even deeper into his mouth until his throat closed around the others cock. Jihoon started shaking, his orgasm almost immediately crashing down on him. How was it even possible that a blowjob could feel that good? How could Soonyoung pleasure him that well? Jihoon felt close to blacking out, because the pleasure was so overpowering.

Just before he came, Soonyoung pulled off his cock and watched the other unravel in front of his eyes. Jihoon was shaking and moaning, his cum shooting onto his belly. 

All the while through Jihoons orgasm, Soonyoung kept on moving his fingers inside of Jihoon. The other only noticed what Soonyoung was doing after he got down from his high. “Please stop. I can’t. Please, please…” Jihoon was so overly sensitive that he started crying.

“Shhh baby. It’s okay. I’ll make you feel good. Don’t worry.” He kissed the tears away from Jihoons face and slowly pulled his fingers out. He waited a moment for the other to calm down again and then grabbed some tissues from the bedtable to clean Jihoon off. Afterwards he reached for a condom and looked at it for a moment.

“Jihoonie, can I put it in without condom? I’m clean. I just got tested recently and since you’ve never done it before…” Jihoon tried to process for a moment what the other was asking him and then nodded shorty. Soonyoung just grinned at him and grabbed the lube again to put a generous amount on his cock.

He took Jihoons thighs, pulled them against his body and put the blunt head of his cock against Jihoons opening. “I’ll put it inside now, baby.” And oh so very slowly he breached Jihoons opening and inched his cock forward. The discomfort could easily be seen on Jihoon face now. He bared his teeth, one fist lightly hitting the bed. “It’s going to be okay, Jihoonie. I’m already half way inside. Just a bit more.” 

Jihoon felt so overwhelmed by the whole situation that he started crying again. Soonyoung bottomed out in this moment, breathing harshly himself. “You are so fucking tight. You have to loosen up a bit baby, come on. Try to breathe slowly in and out.” He let go of one of Jihoons thighs and reached up to his face, stroking his wet cheek. Soonyoung leaned then over even more and started kissing Jihoon slowly. The hand from his cheek was now going down his body until it was on Jihoons dick, moving up and down with ease. Jihoons pained expression slowly fading away, his breathing evening out at last.

“That’s it. Your body is relaxing so nicely now.” Jihoon, who came back down from the high of pain, opened his eyes to look at Soonyoung again. Now that the pain was a bit more bearable, it was strange to him how Soonyoung wasn’t moving at all. “Move you bastard.” He gritted out between still clenched teeth. Soonyoung laughed at Jihoons comment. “Mouthy. Let’s see if you can take it.”

Slowly Soonyoung pulled out almost all the way and pushed back in again. Jihoon screamed out at the feeling, not exactly knowing if it’s pleasure or pain. Soonyoung started a slow but steady rhythm and Jihoon still wasn’t sure if he liked that feeling or not. He just felt really full, Soonyoungs cock splitting him open so much. Where did the feeling from earlier go?

After Soonyoung was sure that the other got used to his thrusts, he tried pushing in even deeper and hit dead on Jihoons prostate at last. Jihoon turned into a moaning and bubbling mess in seconds. That was an amazing feeling. The hard, hot shaft of Soonyoung slid with every thrust against his walls hitting his prostate right on. The stretch felt so perfect now. He didn’t know it could feel so good to be filled up. 

In his delirious state he still tried looking at Soonyoung who was moving so sexily over him, breathy low moans coming out of his mouth. His eyes watched Jihoon intently the whole time. Jihoon wanted to touch him, wipe the sweat from his face, but his body was not listening to him. He could only cling onto the sheets and take what Soonyoung was giving him. 

“Please, more. Please, ahh-h.” Soonyoung stalled in his movements for a moment. “I don’t think you know what you are asking for, princess.” Soonyoung pushed Jihoons left thigh even more against his body and started moving harder and faster.

Jihoons was so out of his mind when the other started fucking him hard that he didn’t even register his own moans and screams anymore. The only thing on his mind was the blinding pleasure he felt in his whole body.

“P-please let me come. I need…” Soonyoung put his hand again around Jihoons cock and stroked him in rhythm with his thrusts. “Then come princess. I know you can do it.” Jihoon let out a couple of high pitched moans, before starting to shudder, coming for the third time.

He brokenly moaned and cried at the feeling of Soonyoung still hammering against his prostate. “I’m almost there, baby.” He pushed in one more, two more times before shooting his cum deep into Jihoon, moaning out the others name. Jihoons whimpered slightly at the feeling of being filled up.

Soonyoung tried to calm himself down a bit before slowly pulling out of Jihoon. He couldn’t help watching how his cum spilled out of Jihoons ass for a moment. He looked back at Jihoons face and saw that the other was almost completely knocked out already. “You’re so sexy, Jihoonie.” He leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. 

“You were incredible,” was the last thing Jihoon heard before drifting off to sleep, feeling totally tired but satisfied.

*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Jihoon woke up, his whole body hurt. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at a foreign room. Where am I? He carefully rolled his body over and saw Soonyoung smiling at him. 

“Why are you smiling like this? My whole fucking body hurts. There is no reason to smile.” Soonyoung reached out and run his fingers through Jihoons hair. “I didn’t hear you complain yesterday.” Jihoon pushed Soonyoungs hand away and tried to sit up. “Fuck! Fuck this shit.”

Soonyoung also sat up in bed, looking amusedly at Jihoon. “Just stay in bed. I could get us something to eat.” Jihoon only glared angrily at Soonyoung.

“I have to leave. I already have been away for too long.” Jihoon looked around, seeing his clothes lying neatly folded on a chair. He got out of bed and limped over to the chair to get dressed. First of all he took his smartphone that had been placed on the table and wrote a short message to Seungcheol to pick him up.

“Why are you rushing like this? It doesn’t make any difference if you stay one hour more. At least take a shower or something.” Jihoon just shrugged him off.

“Okay, go if you want to go. But tell me what you’ve planned for the week.” Soonyoung also got out of bed and grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it over his head. He went over to Jihoon and stood there with crossed arms.

For a moment Jihoon was distracted staring at Soonyoungs thick thighs. He shook his head and closed the buttons of his shirt all the way up. “In three days I have to go out for a big deal. If the Parks want to do something, it will probably be on that day. I have to do this deal, there is no way around it.”

Jihoon looked at the choker lying still on the chair. He grabbed it and pushed it deep into the pocket of his pants. “I’ll go there too. I won’t bother your deal. I just want to be there and see if I can be of any help. If they are the killer of your family, they are probably also the killer of mine. So this is also my business.”

Jihoon pondered for a moment if it would be wise to blow off Soonyoung again and decided against it in the end. “Okay, do whatever you want.” A big smile spread on Soonyoungs face and he lunged forward to hug Jihoon, but the other went out of the way, avoiding the hug.

“I’ll go home now.” When Jihoon turned around, Soonyoung grabbed the others arm. “Why are you so cold, Jihoonie?” Jihoon tried to free his arm, but Soonyoung was holding him in a strong grip.

“Just let me go.” Soonyoung shook his head, even though Jihoon couldn’t see it. “Not before you tell me, why you are running away like this.”

Jihoon turned around abruptly, saying loudly: “I’m embarrassed, okay? Now let me go!” He pulled his arm out of Soonyoungs grip and stomped off. He could hear the other following him while laughing all the while. “Tell me later the details about your deal in three days. And one more thing.” Soonyoung pulled Jihoons body against him into a backhug. “Thank you for yesterday, Jihoonie.”

Jihoon wrestled himself out of the others grip and opened the door. “I’ll call you later,” he muttered and closed the door behind him. His face was flaming red when he started his way out.

Everything that happened between him and Soonyoung yesterday was replying in a loop in his head. He didn’t know if he felt more embarrassed or turned on thinking about it. He wanted to ask Soonyoung for more and he wanted to never see him again. Never seeing him again didn’t seem like an option though. _You’re just like a drug. I’m getting more addicted every day_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Writing this was kinda difficult, because there is still this big unbalance between them emotionally but also in experience. So this is what came out at the end. Not too sure if I’m happy with the chapter, but yeah… things will evolve over time and get more sexy and relaxed. Hopefully XD Only thing I can say that I really need to update my tags at one point like omg, how many tags for sex and kinks and whatever do I even have to use? lol
> 
> What I wanted to write down as note for this chapter is actually the fact that Soonyoung searched all of Jihoons clothes together for Jihoon and even put his phone on the desk nearby while sleeping. He’ a good guy. But Jihoon is ignoring the sentiment D: Sad.
> 
> So next chapter, we’ll get to know what the Park clan has planned.  
> Thank you like always for reading! Comments are keeping me alive and kudos are making me happy <3 Thank you <3


	20. Are you my enemy?

Jihoon sat slightly nervously in the warehouse reading through the contract in front of him. The whole day had been a mess until then. His friends had made it their special mission to keep him safe, so they went all out on it.

First thing in the morning Cheol gave him a shoulder message, which was quite frankly ridiculous. What was even the use of that? Mingyu explained him one more time, where snipers could be stationed. But he was most of the time in a car, so he didn’t even feel that threatened on the way to the warehouse.

Jisoo instructed him on what could go wrong while doing the deal. The client he met up with was someone the Lee clan did business with for many years already. He shouldn’t be involved with the Park clan, but you never can be too sure.

When Jihoon felt a headache slowly forming from everyone busily nagging him, his phone started to ring. Of course it was Soonyoung. They had talked over the phone two times since they saw each other three days ago. Jihoon had held the talks both really short, because he didn’t like talking with people over the phone to begin with and because he didn’t want their talks to go too deep. Jihoon quite frankly didn’t know what to say to the other after they had sex. He didn’t know what this thing between them was, so ignoring it for the time being seemed like the simplest option to him.

Today he was even more stressed out then normal, so he really wasn’t in the mood talking to Soonyoung, so he mentioned for Seungcheol to pick up the phone. He watched Seungcheol talk over the phone for not even one minute before the other cut the line again.

“Soonyoung says that he’ll be around, but you won’t even see him. So you don’t have to worry about it.” Jihoon sighted at Seungcheols words. “I’m not worried. Why does everyone think I’m worried?”

“Ji, this is the 6th day since you heard the talk of the Park brothers and nothing happened yet. Even if you are not worried, all of us are worried. You’re not only our boss, but also our friend.”

Jihoon messaged his temples lightly to will away the headache. “Yes, yes, I know. It will be alright. I trust you all and you also must trust me.” He got up to get ready to leave for the deal. He planned to take Seungcheol with him and even some bodyguards. Everything would be alright.

On the way to the warehouse, he went through the contract again, trying to keep his calm. Nothing out of the ordinary happened on the way, everything just went too smooth. Now even Jihoon was getting a bit anxious. _When will they attack?_

Jihoon signed the contract and shook hands with the client, who bowed deeply and excused himself. Just when Jihoon wanted to tell Seungcheol that they should head back now, his phone vibrated in his pocked.

He took it out and stared at the message on the lockscreen. “I’m waiting in the hall to your right side.”

That was odd. It was an unknown number. No one should have his private number, besides his clan and some members of the Kwon clan. Was it the killer?

Jihoon considered what to do with this message. He maybe should go there and check out who is waiting for him. “Ji, who is it?” He could take Seungcheol with him, but he was afraid to mess it up like on the last mission with Soonyoung. He also could…

“It’s Soonyoung. He wants to meet me for a moment. He’s just in the hall next to this one” He lied smoothly. “Should I come with you?” Jihoon shook his head. “No need, I’ll be back shortly.”

While walking to the door on the right side, Jihoon was quite sure that Seungcheol would murder him later for lying. If he even made it out of there alive. But in the end, he didn’t want to drag anyone else into his business. He couldn’t help it. He was stubborn like this.

Jihoon walked into the completely empty hall and looked around. No one was there. He was considering going back again, but heard some sort of movement from the side. He pulled out his gun and pointed it in the direction.

“Jihoon, I have to tell you something.”

Jihoon took in a sharp breath. He knew that voice. He even heard this fucking sentence before. This had to be a joke. 

A figure came out of the shadows, pointing a gun at Jihoon the same way the other did.

“You must be kidding me. I can’t believe this bullshit.” The other guy was slowly walking closer to Jihoon, a smile on his face.

“You’re a fucking traitor Daniel!” Jihoon released the safety of his gun.

“Wait, Hoonie. Wait, let me explain.” Jihoon stepped even closer to Daniel, a furious glint in his eyes.

“You don’t have to explain anything! You fucking lied to me for 10 fucking years! You’re part of the Park clan and want to kill me. Your name probably even isn’t Kang, you fucker!” Daniel waved around with his free hand after hearing Jihoons words.

“I said wait! First of all you also lied to me, second I don’t want to kill you and third my name really is Kang! Now take the gun down and let’s talk about it.” Woozi didn’t make any attempt to take the gun down but just stayed rooted in his spot.

“I would be crazy to take the gun down. Alright, explain yourself. I might not shoot you then immediately.” Daniel let out an airy laugh.

“Okay, good. So it’s true, I am part of the Park clan, but it’s complicated. I’m actually the son of the boss, but I’m the son of a fling he had before his marriage. So I’m not able to be his successor, even though I’m his oldest son. I’m actually just the bastard child who has no privileges in the clan.” Jihoon listened quietly to Daniels story. Why did everyone around him have so many secrets and why did no one ever tell him about them?

“My father is a crazy man, you know. He got the information 10 years ago that the son of the Lee clan who would probably be the successor later is attending Pledis High School. He instructed me to go to school there and befriend you, because it could be of some kind of use later. He said it’s my only chance to be taken serious in the clan.” Jihoon laughed coldly at the other.

“So you are telling me, you only became my friend because your father told you so?” Daniel waited a moment before answering Jihoon.

“Yes, but… I was only a child Jihoon. You don’t know how difficult it had been for me all my life, so I just did it, because I was young and stupid. But I got to know you then better and believe me, nothing of what happened between us was a lie. You were my one and only friend.”

Jihoon couldn’t stop laughing. He felt so betrayed. Why does everyone come up with these ridiculous stories? Why should he always forgive all these traitors?

“Hoonie, my father has gone really crazy now. 4 years ago my half-sister died of cancer and he went completely insane. He’s trying to push really hard to bring the Park clan to the top of the underground in Seoul, but your clan and the Kwon clan is too strong. He wants me to kill you.”

That’s when it became at last clear in Jihoons mind: One of his best friends was instructed to kill him. He really went in here like an idiot, knowing nothing, taking no backup with him. _Why do I always make such bad decisions?_

“But listen Hoonie, I don’t want to kill you. You are my friend, I can’t kill you. My brothers and I are trying to overthrow our father. We are planning that since years already, but my brothers were still too young then. But now they already went into business, so we can actually do it.”

Jihoon blinked rapidly at what the other was telling him. What kind of development was this?

“So we wanted to ask you for help. Not really help, because we can manage overthrowing our father alone, but when my brothers take over the clan, it would be good if we could maybe do some business together? My brothers are still really young and it will be difficult for them.”

Jihoon was now openly gaping at Daniel. So when the Park brothers said that Jihoon won’t be a problem anymore, it wasn’t because they wanted to kill him, but they actually wanted to work together?

While Jihoon was deep in thought, a door to the hall flew open and a shot could be heard. The next thing Jihoon saw was Daniel falling to the ground grabbing his leg in pain.  
“Jihoonie, are you alright?” Jihoon looked in horror at Soonyoung who came sprinting up to him.

“You shot him! ARE YOU CRAZY?” Soonyoung looked taken aback. “But he was pointing a gun at you! I thought he would kill you!”

“We were just talking”, Jihoon shouted at the other in rage. “Who even talks while pointing guns at each other?” Soonyoung shouted back, obviously frustrated at how angry the other was at him.

Jihoon went down on his knees to help Daniel up. “Shit, are you okay?” Daniel let out a pained laugh. “I was just shot, Hoonie. Of course I’m not okay. But the bullet went straight through. I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

“Great, that you’ll be fine. What the hell is even going on here?” Soonyoung said through gritted teeth. It was easy to see how annoyed he was because the other two seemed so close.

“Help me with Daniel. We’ll bring him to the Lee headquarters, he needs treatment. I’ll tell you the story afterwards.” Soonyoung winked Jihoons words off.

“No way I’ll let him go to your headquarters. He just pointed a gun at you! If you insist that he’ll get treatment, we’ll bring him to my mansion.” Soonyoung said with narrowed eyes, glaring daggers at Daniel.

Jihoon and Soonyoung both helped Daniel out of the warehouse. Soonyoung was all the while still angrily glaring at the other two. When they came out of the warehouse, Seungcheol spotted them immediately and run over to help. “Daniel? What are you doing here? Why are you shot?”

“Because Soonyoung is an idiot who just shoots people.” Jihoon answered for Daniel. Soonyoung let go of Daniel at Jihoons words. “Well, when you are all so great friends, Cheol can help you with him.”

“Who even needs your help? It would have been better if you stayed at home.” Soonyoung looked angry and hurt at Jihoons words, but just turned around saying: “I’ll wait in the mansion. You better not think of bringing him to your headquarters.”

“What’s going on, Ji? I don’t understand one word. What about the attack? You are still not save.” Jihoon shook his head. “There never was an attack planned. Let’s get Daniel to the Kwon mansion, so he can get treatment. I still have to talk with Soonyoung about this.” Somehow things never worked out the way Jihoon had planned it. Everyone around him seemed to be totally unpredictable. He needed to take this into consideration for the next missions.

When Jihoon sat down in the car beside Daniel, he let out a deep sight. Talks at the Kwon mansion were about to go totally out of hand, he could already feel it in his bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) So Daniel is back. Kinda obvious that would happen. To everyone but Jihoon, but well ;D  
> Daniel still is just a total side character though, I'm not too much into love triangles, because they are mostly not very believable to me. But it's still a nice side story and it pisses Soonyoung off, so all is well hahaha.  
> So more angry Soonyoung in the next chapter. That will be fun.
> 
> I'm glad that some of you are still reading my never ending story <3 It's really getting long now. Thank you for commenting and leaving kudos <3


	21. Jealousy

After Daniel got treated in the Kwon mansion, they all sat down and talked about what happened earlier at the warehouse. Jihoon quietly listened to Daniel sharing once more how he wanted the Lee clan to cooperate with his brothers.

After having some time to think about the whole situation, he actually felt once again quite dense not knowing what was happening around him. The hints were there all the time. When Daniel first approached him at school it was frankly speaking, just strange to him. He knew that something was off but Daniels friendly character won him over after a while.

Maybe it was okay to be like that in the beginning but he should have known something was not right when the bad slip up with his name happened. It happened in his last year of high school, when Jihoon had already left the clan. He had been tired of studying that day and Daniel suggested they’d go to a game center. Daniel didn’t even like game centers that much, but he knew that Jihoon enjoyed them.

On the way there they ran into a member of the Lee clan, who of course yelled loudly “Lee Jihoon”, telling him that he had to come back and that he needed to be the one to take over business later. Jihoon kind of dragged Daniel immediately away but the damage was already done.

Jihoon went into full panic mode, not knowing how to explain to Daniel why the guy had called him Lee and what business he was talking about. So he made up some shit of Hong being his mother’s maiden name and Lee his father’s name and that they had decided he would take his mother’s name, because his father was the owner of Lee holdings and he didn’t want to be associated at school with such a big company. This was of course partly true. His father was the owner of Lee holdings – which was an alibi firm for the clan.

What should have made him question Daniel at that time was the fact that he sucked up the story without asking any more questions about it. He didn’t ask him about his father or his family in general or their business. Jihoon thought at this time that Daniel just didn’t like talking about families, because he had some family issues himself. When they just became friends, he had told Jihoon that he didn’t get along well with his family and that he also didn’t want to talk about it. So they really never did. Not even once in their 10 years of friendship.

Now thinking back on it, Jihoon really should have known that it still wasn’t normal to not ask more about the strange happening and his strange explanation. Every person is naturally curious, especially about people close to them. Daniel not asking him anything hadn’t been normal.

Also looking back on it, how big were even the possibilities of your best friend wanting to study the same thing as you and then also ending up working in the same hospital? Professor Park… that name probably wasn’t a coincidence too. He must be somehow related to the Park clan. 

Jihoon had been blind all along, just seeing what he wanted to see. But at this point in his life, he had already turned his back to his clan life and just wanted to live as a normal person. He wanted to believe that he had at least one person left who would be at his side.

Jihoon looked at Daniel wondering if it really had been all a farce or if Daniel really saw him as a friend, like he said he did. Imagining that Daniel never even liked him was painful. It might be stupid, but he really wanted to believe in their friendship of 10 years - that at least not everything was a lie.

“So you are saying that you don’t want to kill Jihoon, but just need his help after your brothers take over as new clan heads?” Jihoons deep thoughts were suddenly interrupted and he looked again at Daniel who was nodding shortly at Seungcheols words. He would talk again later to Daniel, for now he would try to trust him. Because 10 years of friendship can’t be undone that easily.

“Yes, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you thought that we want to kill Jihoon. I wanted to talk personally with him and not over the phone, because it’s all a quite complicated situation. When we got word of this deal, we thought it’s a good chance.”

Jihoon sighted at Daniels words, pushing all of his doubts out of his mind. “This went really wrong. Sorry, I should have trusted you immediately, then this wouldn’t have happened.” Daniel smiled warmly at Jihoon.

“Aww, Hoonie have you become nicer?” He teased him slightly, while Jihoon let only out a huff. “You know Hoonie, I would never kill my first kiss.” Jihoon let out a laugh.

“Yeah that went well at school.” Jihoon was still laughing, but Daniel seemed to be really serious suddenly. “You know, I always liked you, but with all the lies between us, I couldn’t really tell you.” Jihoon was surprised at Daniels confession, not really knowing what to say to that.

Everyone in the room turned their head worriedly at Soonyoung who had been suspiciously quiet the whole time. Jihoon noticed that and also turned his head around to look at the other boss for the first time since arriving at the mansion. He expected Soonyoung to still be pissed off, but his face was surprisingly totally void of any emotion.

Hoshi suddenly got up from his seat - empty eyes stared at the other boss. “Jihoon let’s talk for a second outside.” Soonyoung said, while expecting the other to follow him. Jihoon didn’t have a good feeling about this. Soonyoung seemed dangerous in that moment, but his curiosity of what the other had to say got the better of him, so he followed Soonyoung quietly.

When Jihoon closed the door behind him, Hoshi took his hand and dragged him into the room right beside the study. He pushed him hard against the closed door and kissed Jihoon. Soonyoung immediately shoved his tongue into the others mouth, his hands roaming over the others body feverishly.

Jihoon pushed him with all his strength away, not knowing what was going on. “What are you doing? What the hell is wrong with you?” He asked Soonyoung irritated, but the other just laughed coldly at him. “What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with you?! Do you expect me to sit there and listen to you both exclaiming your undying love to each other or what?” 

Jihoon let out an annoyed noise. “Don’t be ridiculous. Daniel and I are just friends. That kiss in school was just playing around, we immediately said afterwards that we are better off as friends.” Soonyoung pushed Jihoon even harder against the door, his eyes having a dangerous glint in them.

“Seems like Daniel doesn’t think so. But he can’t have you. He can’t.” Soonyoung turned Jihoon around and pushed him face first against the door. The other barely managed to put his hands up against the door, so his face didn’t crush into the wood.

Soonyoung hastily opened Jihoons pants and pulled them down. “Wait, Soonyoung. Wait, you can’t…” Jihoon heard some licking noises and the next thing he felt were two of Soonyoungs fingers probing at his opening.

“If anything is too much for you to handle then tell me the word _Pinwheel_. I won’t stop otherwise. Understood?” When there was no answer, Soonyoung slapped Jihoons ass. The other yelped in shock. “Understood! Pinwheel. Understood!” Soonyoung soothed the red cheek with his hand for a moment and then pushed the two fingers into Jihoons opening.

“Fuck!” Jihoon exclaimed loudly. Spit wasn’t really a good replacement for lube. It hurt a lot more than the first time. “Just give me a second baby. I’ll find your spot immediately.” Soonyoung searched deep inside Jihoon and really found his prostate only after a few seconds.

Jihoon started shaking lightly at the pleasure, moaning softly. Jihoon expected Soonyoung to fingerfuck him hard, but he only kept on switching between slowly scissoring him open and lightly applying pressure to his prostate. Never giving him more. Jihoon mind went hazy at the pleasure, thoughts of the others probably waiting for them already long forgotten.

Jihoons legs were starting to shake more after a while, but what Soonyoung was doing still wasn’t enough to come. It was starting to drive him insane. “Please more Soonyoung. Please. Please” Soonyoung just chuckled darkly at the others begging.

“I don’t think that a bit of begging is enough today, princess. I need you to give me more to work with.” Jihoon was putting his forehead against the door, because even his arms that were still holding him up against the door were shaking at this point.

“P-please Soonyoung, I need more.” Soonyoung relentlessly caressed his prostate, still not giving him more. “Louder baby.” Jihoon moaned loudly at the command. “Soonyoung, please! _Please!_ Ahh-“ Jihoon gave off a broken cry. He couldn’t take the teasing anymore.

“Still not good enough.” Soonyoung gave Jihoon another slap on the ass. The cheek glowing an angry red. “Come on, you can do better. Beg me better than this.” Jihoons arms gave out and he crushed more into the door, his cheek tightly pressed against the wood now.

“How?” He whined lowly. “Baby, there are so many nice ways to beg and you know nothing about it? How about you address me a bit nicer? Daddy, honey, oppa, hyung, master… all the possibilities.” 

Jihoon just kept on moaning brokenly, not really able to get words out of his mouth. “Come on princess, I’ll fuck you so good if you beg me nicely.”

Jihoon mumbled something lowly. “Louder.” Soonyoung said while slapping the others ass again. Jihoon almost fell to the side, because he was shaking so much, but Soonyoung gripped him around the waist.

“Oppa, please.” Soonyoung stopped moving his fingers. “Of all the things you can choose, you choose to call me oppa? You are playing so dirty, Jihoonie.” He pulled his fingers completely out of Jihoon and turned him around.

Soonyoung searched in his pants for something and pulled out a package of lube while smirking at Jihoon. He opened his pants and took his dick out. Jihoon watched him all the while with half open eyes, barely able to hold himself up against the wall.

When Soonyoung had put enough lube on his length, he grabbed Jihoon under his thighs and lifted him up. Jihoon automatically wrapped his legs around Soonyoungs waist when the other pushed his back against the door. The fat head of Soonyoungs cock slightly pushing against his opening. “Say it again, princess.”

“Oppa, please put it in.” Jihoon said while blushing a deep scarlet. Soonyoung let out a low moan and pushed the tip of his cock into Jihoon. The younger threw his head back against the door, because of the sudden stretch.

“I hope you weren’t lying when you said that you are used to pain.” Soonyoung pushed forward in one swift motion. The whole of his length disappearing into Jihoon in one go. Jihoon let out a loud scream at the feeling of being split open.

Soonyoung didn’t give Jihoon any time to get used to his size and immediately started fucking hard into him. One hand against the door, the other on Jihoons hips for steading his thrusts. “You are so tight, baby. How can you be so tight, when I just fucked you three days ago? Maybe I didn’t fuck you hard enough.”

Jihoon didn’t know what to do, his head was buzzing because pleasure shot all through his body. He helplessly held onto Soonyoungs shoulders and tried to move his hips in rhythm with Soonyoungs thrusts, but the pleasure was starting to make him shake again, so it was getting harder and harder to hold his legs up. He needed this to end fast.

“Please more oppa. Oppaa ahh, ahh—“ Hearing the other beg loudly, Soonyoung started fucking him even harder, the door screeching because of their movements. “You are such a vixen, baby. And here I thought you were an innocent princess.” Jihoon let out a loud string of moans. The word oppa constantly falling from his lips. Soonyoung kept on hitting his prostate dead on and Jihoon felt so good. The other pushed him closer to orgasm with each thrust.

“Come on baby. I want you to come untouched. Can you do that for oppa?” Soonyoungs words hit a nerve in Jihoon and his whole body started shuddering and he climaxed at last, without Soonyoung touching his dick even once.

Soonyoung pushed one more time deeply into Jihoon and also hit his orgasm. He rode his high out slowly until every last drop of his cum had filled Jihoon up and then gently pulled out and let Jihoon down.

He held him tightly against the wall so he wouldn’t slide down to the floor, because of his shaking legs. They stood like this for some minutes to come down from their highs.  
When Jihoons breathing evened out, he noticed how Soonyoungs cum was still leaking out of his ass. Embarrassingly enough it turned him on. 

This didn’t remain undiscovered by Soonyoung who was smirking at Jihoon becoming slowly hard again. “You really are insatiable, aren’t you baby? But isn’t it kind of unfair that you get to come so often? I got you off three times the other day. Don’t you think you have to make it up to me?” Jihoon opened his eyes a bit and watched the other take a step back from him through half lidded eyes.

“Blow me, baby. I know you want to.” Jihoon swallowed hearing the command. Soonyoung was right. He had thought many times about blowing Soonyoung again, having his big cock in his mouth once more. Jihoon still felt so good after his orgasm that he didn’t feel like resisting the other. He shakily moved away from the wall and got onto his knees in front of Soonyoung. Without any more thinking, he took the others still soft dick into his mouth.

“Fuck, I could see the last time already that you enjoyed sucking my dick, but it seems like you are really desperate for it.” Soonyoung grabbed Jihoons hair and slowly pulled him off his cock again. “Tell me what you want, Jihoonie.”

Jihoon sat on his knees panting lightly. “Please let me suck your cock. I-I… I couldn’t stop thinking about it.” Jihoon wanted to turn his head away, but Soonyoung gripped harder at his hair, so the other had to look at him. “I need it.” His cheeks colored a bit redder while saying that.

“Good boy. So good.” Soonyoung slowly pushed Jihoons head forward again and let him swallow his cock the best he could. Jihoon was lapping and sucking at the others shaft until it was all hard and big in his mouth. He tried to take the cock even further into his mouth, but was failing the same way as the last time. 

“Baby, I know my cock is big, but try a bit harder to take in more. Relax your throat and breathe through your nose. Do it slowly.” Just as instructed Jihoon very slowly took more and more of Soonyoung into his mouth. He relaxed as good as possible and let Soonyoung slide into the back of his throat.

“That’s perfect. Unbelievable. You are so good, Jihoonie.” Soonyoung slowly thrusted into Jihoons mouth, still not knowing how much the other could take. When Jihoon didn’t gag for a while, he pulled all the way out of Jihoons mouth and made the other look at him again.

“I want to really fuck your mouth. Tell me if you don’t want it.” Jihoons stared at him for a moment and answered then in a raspy voice: “Do it.” Soonyoung mumbled a “fuck yes” before sliding back into Jihoons mouth. He started thrusting hard at once, never stopping even when the other was gagging slightly.

Jihoon became completely hard again while sucking Soonyoung off. That the older was using his mouth like this was such a turn on for him. He wanted to touch himself so badly, but he had to concentrate on relaxing his throat and Soonyoung was still pulling at his hair, making him look up at him. His hands were holding onto Soonyoungs hips to not slip away from the position he was in. It was too difficult to get himself also off. So the only thing Jihoon could do was letting Soonyoung continue using his mouth whatever way he wanted.

At a quite hard thrust, Jihoon was gagging slightly then swallowing out of reflex. It made Soonyoung moan loudly. Jihoon wasn’t sure if he had ever heard the other that loud before. It was addicting, the power of getting Soonyoung off like this. He tried his best swallowing around Soonyoungs cock whenever the other hit the back of his throat. It was difficult for Jihoon keeping that up, because his throat felt really raw already, but he couldn’t stop it because the noises that left Soonyoung felt so very rewarding.

Soonyoungs thrusts slowly became sloppy, his dick kept on twitching in Jihoons mouth. “B-baby, fuck. Where should I come? In your mouth or on your face?” Soonyoung pulled out of Jihoons mouth again, so the other could talk. Jihoons lips were swollen, tears rolling down his face, he didn’t even notice himself.

“My face,” Jihoon croaked out, voice almost gone. Soonyoung smirked at him and pumped his thick cock with his hand right in front of Jihoons face. “Open your mouth, baby” And with that he shot his whole load onto Jihoons face. Some of Soonyoungs cum landed on his cheeks, his lips, in his mouth, some even on his eyelashes.

“So beautiful, Jihoonie. Now swallow my cum.” Jihoon swallowed what was in his mouth and then took his fingers and wiped the cum off his face. He stared at his hand for a moment, before he led his fingers to his mouth and started sucking them off one by one. His eyes never left Soonyoungs eyes while doing so.

“How can such an innocent baby like you, put on a show like this? I guess you must be really turned on and desperate for more. Your cock is already leaking so much.” Soonyoung grabbed some tissues from a table and helped Jihoon clean off the rest of the cum from his face.

“Do you want more? I’ll give you anything you want as reward, because you did so well today.” Soonyoung told him while staring straight into his eyes. Jihoon panted lightly, just because he was so aroused already.

“Fuck me again.” He whispered quietly. Soonyoung smiled at the others answer. “How do you want it?” Jihoon swallowed slightly. There was one thing he wanted to try, but it was really embarrassing for him to say it out loud. But his curiosity won over his embarrassment in the end, so he turned his head away before answering. “From the back.” 

Soonyoung let out a low growl. “Such a kinky princess. Come on, on your hands and knees then.” Jihoon did as he was told and submissively waited for Soonyoung to take him.  
Soonyoung was already half hard again. The show the younger had put on earlier had already been a big turn on, but Jihoon asking him to get fucked like this was unbelievable. 

Still Soonyoung also needed some time to recover, so playing a bit with Jihoon didn’t seem like a bad option. He went down on his knees behind the other and swiftly pushed three fingers into the opening. Jihoons moan was high and loud, not expecting to be penetrated this fast.

“Look how lose your opening is now, it’s greedily swallowing my fingers” Soonyoung moved the three digits lazily around while saying this. “I could just make you come with my fingers. Would that be already enough for you?” Jihoon moved his hips helplessly to get more friction. The fingers, weren’t hitting his prostate, it was frustrating.

“Your cock. P-please.” Soonyoung leaned over Jihoon and started kissing and biting his neck, while still fingering him. “Why do you need my cock?” He whispered into the others ear.

“It’s big.” Soonyoung hissed lowly at Jihoons words. The other really knew how to wear his patience thin. He pulled his fingers out of Jihoon, not being able to hold himself back any longer. He pushed his cock with one swift movement into Jihoon. “How does it feel, Jihoonie? Tell me more.” Soonyoung fucked Jihoon harshly from the back, the noises that left the younger were enough to spurn him on to move even faster.

“S-so big and deep. Oh god, you are so deep.” Jihoon moaned out, voice all hoarse. The angle was a different one this time and Soonyoungs cock could reached even further, rubbing so perfectly against Jihoons sweet spot. The pleasure Jihoon felt from Soonyoungs dick filling him so good made his arms go weak. He couldn’t hold himself up any longer, so he sank onto his forearms, letting his head fall onto his arms.

Soonyoung switched from the harsh rhythm from before to a slower, but deeper one. Every time he slammed into Jihoon, he had the other screaming. At one especially deep thrust, Jihoon couldn’t hold himself back anymore and climaxed. His screams muffled by his arms.

He came even harder than the first time, his cum leaving a big wet spot on the carpet. Jihoon deliriously rolled his forehead on his arm, trying to come down from his high.  
“We are… still not f-finished.” Soonyoung said breathlessly, while trying not to lose himself in the feeling of Jihoons ass tightening around him. He grabbed Jihoons dick and started playing with the sensitive head. His thumb pushed into the slit, then moving around the tip and pushing again into the slit.

Jihoon was crying and moaning into his arms. He wanted to get away from the pleasure, but Soonyoung didn’t let him, because one of his hands held him tightly on his hip in place.

“Baby, you feel so good. The slide is also so easy now that you are full of my cum. One day I want to put a plug in you, so you have my cum inside you all day. I could easily fuck you whenever I want.” Jihoon was wailing. The pleasure was so overpowering that he was close to fainting. Light spots were already dancing in front of his vision, because Soonyoung never let him rest for a second, pleasuring him with his cock and hand at the same time.

His again hard cock twitched in Soonyoungs hand, as he was relentlessly fucked by the other. Another orgasm was approaching fast.

“Soonyoung. Soon- ahh, coming, coming…” Droll was flowing out of his mouth, his head still tightly pressed against his arm. “Please, I can’t anymo-“ When he climaxed again, the scream he wanted to let out was left stuck in his sore throat. He shook like a leaf as a dry orgasm hit him.

Soonyoung, who felt Jihoons ass tighten around him one more time, was losing his rhythm and started to sloppily thrust into Jihoon, not able to hold on longer. “Take my cum, baby. C-come on.” He gritted out before shooting his load for the second time this day into Jihoon, moaning lowly and slightly shaking himself.

He pulled out only seconds later and turned Jihoon around who was crying heavily, because of the overstimulation. “It’s okay Jihoonie. It’s okay.” He pulled him up onto his lap and hugged him tightly. “Shh, baby. It’s all good. You were perfect. So perfect. I’ll bring you to my room and you can sleep, okay?” He lifted Jihoon up, took a blanket from a couch and wrapped it around Jihoon. He put Jihoon for a moment on the couch to close his own pants and lifted him into his arms again. When they arrived in Soonyoungs bedroom, Jihoon was already fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi… SOS plot not found XD This is the longest chapter by far and I have no excuse for it. The smut run away with the plot, what can I do? I also couldn’t cut it in half, because there juts was no point where I could cut it. So it just turned into this unbelievable long smut chapter. Oh well. It probably won’t be the last time it will turn out like this. I just hope this turned out okay for now XD Revising this chapter many times has probably fried my brain.
> 
> Hmm, what I wanted to say about the smut is that Jihoon has actually no oppa kink. That just came out of his mouth, because he didn’t know how else to handle the situation. So you probably won’t see any more usage of the word oppa in this story. Maybe. I still haven’t finished writing it, so who knows haha. But all in all they are both just kinky shits who are trying out lots of different stuff out of curiosity. So yeah, this is that.
> 
> Next chapter… will have more plot again :D
> 
> Thanks for commenting and reading and everything <3


	22. No lead, no reason

When Jihoon woke up the next morning, he felt like he had a déjà vu. Same strange room and his body was hurting also the same way. “Hopefully you won’t run away immediately again.” He heard Soonyoung say. When he looked up he saw the other sitting at the desk already fully clothed, with some papers in his hand.

“I think I can’t even run away this time. My ass hurts like fuck.” The pain was a lot worse than the last time. Probably because Soonyoung had fucked him a lot harder than the first time. Jihoon groaned at the memory. How did yesterday even escalate like that?

Soonyoung laid the papers on the table and went over to sit on the bed. “You know that you could have used the safeword, right?” Jihoon stared at the other before nodding slightly, deciding not to comment further on it. Soonyoungs lips twitched into a slight smile. “Should I help you get up?” Jihoon wanted to say no, but since Soonyoung wasn’t teasing him for once, he thought it wasn’t too bad to let the other help him. Especially because he also didn’t know how to even get up alone. “Okay.” 

Jihoon rolled over a bit while trying not to whine too loudly. Soonyoung gently lifted him up to his feet. “Come, I’ll help you to the bathroom.” Both slowly walked to the bathroom, Soonyoung holding the limping Jihoon close to his body.

“Hold onto this for a moment.” Soonyoung pointed to a pole in the bathroom. Jihoon leaned onto the wall holding tightly onto the pole.

Soonyoung turned the water in the shower on and waited until it was a nice temperature. “Should I help you take your clothes off?” Jihoon nodded shyly at the question, ignoring the embarrassment bubbling up in him. 

Soonyoung removed one piece of cloth after the other, never touching Jihoon out of place. He helped Jihoon into the shower afterwards. “Should I also help you with cleaning?” Jihoon shook his head no.

“Okay, if you need help just call me. I’ll be right outside the bathroom.” When he turned around to leave the room, Jihoon called Soonyoungs name. The other looked questioningly back at him.

He wanted to tell Soonyoung that he liked what they did yesterday. A lot. But he couldn’t muster up the courage to do so. So he said what was second best. “Thank you for helping me.”

Soonyoung smiled at the other. “Always my pleasure.”

When Soonyoung had left the bathroom, Jihoon let himself drop against the wall. What the hell was he even doing here? _I’m not behaving like myself, I must be crazy._

*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jihoon tried his best not to limp too much when he opened the door to the dining room. Six pairs of eyes were immediately staring at him, a strange look on their faces. And in that moment it suddenly hit him. They all heard him and Soonyoung having sex yesterday. That was actually Soonyoungs plan from the start.

He just wanted to show Daniel who Jihoon belonged to. That’s why he took him right in the room next to the others, commanding him to scream louder again and again. _Jealous bastard. He could have just talked to me…_

Jihoon wanted to turn around and run away, but Soonyoung at once noticed Jihoons change in attitude and shoved him into the room, closing the door behind him.

“Good morning everyone.” Soonyoung said in a chipper voice. He pulled Jihoon with him and put him into a chair. “Did you all eat already?” Everyone still looked scandalized at the pair sitting at the table.

“So you call him oppa?” Jeonghan asked with a straight voice. Jihoon immediately lowered his head at the question.

“So what? I think you called Seungcheol always daddy.” Soonyoung smirked at his friend, who just huffed at the other.

“Still I would like it if you could fuck the next time somewhere far away. We had to go downstairs, because we could hear you on the whole floor.” Jihoon felt like dying. That was one of the worst days of his life. 

“Sorry, we didn’t even notice that we were that loud.” Soonyoung answered in a fake sweet voice.

Jihoon balled his hands into fists and was trying to slowly breathe in and out. In and out.

“As if. That was totally deliberate! I can’t believe you put on such a show.” Jeonghan crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back on his chair.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Jihoon suddenly shouted. “You both stop talking about this right now. Or I can’t guarantee that everyone will leave this room alive.”

The whole room went silent and then suddenly everyone, besides Jihoon started laughing loudly. And just like that no one said another word about yesterday.

“So what do we do now that we have no lead to the murderer anymore?” Jihoon asked into the room.

“Find a new one, I guess.” Soonyoung answered him, obviously thinking about what to say next. 

“I’ll go then home for now and we can go through the documents again. Maybe we’ll find something.” Jihoon knew that what he just said was bullshit. If Soonyoung hadn’t found another lead in these documents, no one would.

“Alright then. Should I bring you to your car…” Jihoon just sharply looked at Soonyoung for that comment.

“No need, I have Seungcheol here… Wait, why are you even here?” Seungcheol looked away guiltily. “To pick you up?” Jihoon knew that his friend was obviously lying, but dropped the subject. He could ask him later when he was alone with him.

“Talk to you some other day, Soonyoung.” Jihoon said shortly, got up and slowly walked to the door, still trying not to limp obviously.

“Yes, talk to you later, Jihoonie.” When Jihoon walked down the corridor, he tried to ignore the strange feeling in his gut that didn’t want to go away after hearing the sad undertone in Soonyoungs voice.

*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

One week went by and Jihoon slowly fell back into his normal life as clan boss. Every night when he had some time left, he looked through all the papers Soonyoung collected about his family’s death, but he found nothing new. There wasn’t a single thing you could interpret as lead.

When Jihoon heard a knock at his door, he was busily reading some contracts for the clan. ”Come in.” He said harshly, not wanting to be interrupted in his reading right now.

“What are you doing, Ji?” Jihoon looked up at Seungcheol who sat down in front of his desk.

“Just paperwork,” he answered nonchalantly. “Hmm, so you haven’t found any new lead to your family’s killer, right?” Jihoon laid the papers onto the desk, it seemed like Seungcheol wanted to talk longer.

“Yeah, there is nothing.” Seungcheol drummed on the table with his fingers lightly for a while. “Did you ask Soonyoung if he has something new?” 

Jihoon looked automatically at the papers again, because he didn’t like where this talk was going. “No.”

“Did you talk to him at all since last week?” Jihoon looked sour hearing Seungcheols question. “No.”

“Ji, don’t you think you should talk to him?” Jihoon rolled a pen with one finger back and forth on the table, not answering the question.

“I didn’t want to say this Ji, but you were really loud while fucking next door and that didn’t sound to me like something you would do with someone you don’t call for one week.” Jihoon flipped the pen off the table and leaned back in his chair.

“It was just sex, Cheol. I don’t have a reason to talk to Soonyoung when we don’t have a lead in the murder of our families.” Seungcheol angrily slammed his hand onto the table at that.

“Lee Jihoon! I know you have problems with showing your feelings, but don’t be a complete idiot! The way Soonyoung looks at you, even an oblivious guy like you must have noticed it.” Of course he had noticed it. The way his eyes softened when he looked at Jihoon, how he tried to take care of him without wanting anything in return. The way he held him after sex when Jihoon was crying.

He had noticed every small thing and tried to ignore all of it. He loved the sex, but he didn’t know what he was really feeling for Soonyoung. He was afraid that he would be pulled into something he couldn’t cope with. So Jihoon had decided it would be better to put some distance between them. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Seungcheol laughed cynically at Jihoons words.

“By the way, what where you really doing in the Kwon mansion that morning, Cheol?” Jihoon asked suddenly, having totally forgotten about that after returning home.

“Do you want to change the subject now? Great, let’s change the subject, because I am actually able to talk about my feelings. I said I came to pick you up, but I actually wanted to see Jeonghan.” Jihoon was a bit surprised at the older ones words. 

“Did you two make up?” Jihoon asked curiously. “Not really, but we’ve talked and we both understand each other better, so we might one day get along well again. Hopefully sooner than later.” Seungcheol had a slight smile on his face. It was obvious what was going on in his head.

“So you only want me to meet up with Soonyoung, so you have a reason to go and see Jeonghan?” Seungcheol looked comically at his boss.

“Are you really that much of an idiot? No, I want you to meet up with Soonyoung so you can be happy. You are my friend, Ji!” Jihoon was spinning around in his chair, not really buying Seungcheols answer.

He wanted to tell the other just that, when there was another sharp knock at the door. Mingyu was sticking his head through the door, before Jihoon could even say anything.

“There is someone waiting in front of the door, who wants to talk to you. I thought I better, ask you before letting him in. It’s Park Woojin. He says it’s important.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This chapter is pretty much an interlude. Lots of stuff will happen in the next chapters. One of my favorite chapters is also coming up soon :D
> 
> So what do we get next? What has Woojin to say? :D :D Can't really tell at this point, but it is something important!
> 
> Thank you for reading! There were more readers than usual for the last chapter, so I hope that chapter was indeed readable XD Also thank you for commenting, because this really is the only way I know that I don't write complete bullshit haha. See you on Saturday <3


	23. Revelation

“Please have a seat.” Jihoon pointed at the chairs in front of his work desk and went to sit down beside Seungcheol who was already waiting in the room. Park Woojin looked around the study for a moment before taking a seat at last.

“First of all I wanted to thank you for cooperating with the Park clan. Like you know, we are in a very difficult situation right now. I’m barely off age, my brother even one year younger. It will be difficult to earn the respect from the clan members.” Jihoon had a blank look on his face while listening to the other. He was curious why Park Woojin was visiting him, but since this is also business, he had to keep a calm demeanor.

“I think it can be beneficial for both clans. The Lee and the Park clan worked too much against each other in the last years. It’s a dangerous line we were walking. We don’t have to be close friends, but we also don’t need to be enemies.” Woojin grinned a bit at the others words.

“Yes, but still… I’m really thankful for your cooperation. And to show my gratitude, I want to give you some information.” Jihoon knew that there had to be a certain reason for Woojin to turn up here personally. It really must be important.

“I hope you won’t be angry with him, but Daniel told me that you are searching for you fathers and brothers killer. He actually told me everything he knew. It seems like your right hand man showed him also some files.” Jihoon looked at Seungcheol and mouthed a We talk later about that to him. Seungcheol just coolly shrugged it off.

“When Daniel described the bomb, I knew immediately who made it.” Jihoons eyes widened in shock. He couldn’t figure out any clue about his family’s killer and now Woojin walked in here and told him nonchalantly that he knew the killer?

“About one year ago, my father wanted to eliminate an enemy smoothly and searched for someone who could make him a strong bomb. The guy who he got in contact with sent him some papers about what kind of bombs he could make for him. It’s exactly the same type of bomb that was used on your family’s car.” Jihoon leaned his arms on the table, closing his eyes for a moment. 

“How can you be so sure it’s the same guy? You didn’t even see the files yourself.” Jihoon asked Woojin wearily. He couldn’t really process all the information.

“I’m a bit interested in stuff like this. Everyone who makes bombs has a certain style, you can say, a bomb maker puts his own handwriting on it. If you are knowledgeable about bombs, you can spot these things. You know that Daniel has an excellent memory, telling me about it was enough for me to know. I don’t need to see the files myself.” Jihoon nodded his head at the others words, not interrupting him.

“The thing is… I really don’t like telling you this, but the bomb maker is part of your clan.”

Jihoon felt like someone hit him in the face. Somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered how Soonyoung told him at their very first meeting that he was quite sure that someone from the Lee clan had killed his family. Soonyoung had been right all along.

Jihoon never really wanted to consider the possibility that the killer was part of his clan. He wanted to trust his men, believing that no one would be a traitor. A traitor who killed his own boss. But he had been careless and stupid like a child. 

Just when he wanted to ask Woojin who the man was that made the bomb, it hit him as if struck by lightning.

“It’s Jaebong.” Woojin nodded at Woozi, who just laughed hysterically. “Of course it’s Jaebong! That fucking asshole traitor. He’s the only one capable in our clan to make complex bombs.”

Jihoon sprung up from his chair and stormed to the door, but stopped his right in front of the door and turned around. “Thank you for the information. I really appreciate it. Let’s work well together in the future. Can you find the way out yourself? Seungcheol and I have a traitor to catch.” With these words he ripped the door open and ran out.  
Seungcheol said a quick sorry and started running after his boss. Things were going to get messy now.

*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jihoon and Seungcheol had fetched some more men on the way to catch Jaebong in a meeting. With 8 men pointing a gun at him, he was not able to flee, so he obediently followed Jihoon and Seungcheol into the interrogation room. Jihoon paced around in the room for quite a while before he started talking to Jaebong.

“You made the bomb that killed my father and brother and also the one that killed the boss of the Kwon clan.” Jaebong didn’t have any emotion in his eyes, just staring quietly at the other. Jaebong was quite well known to be a ruthless, emotionless guy.

“Where did you get this idea from?”

“You were careless. You offered your bombs also to other people.” Jaebong just chuckled lightly.

“Well, no help to deny it then. Yes, I made the bombs.” He leaned onto the table looking bored.

“How could you do this? You worked for my father almost the whole time he was leading the clan. All these years!!” Jihoons voice started getting louder, he could hold himself barley back ripping off the others head.

“You know Woozi, I’m a business man. I’ll work for whoever gives me the best deal.” Jihoons eyes narrowed dangerously.

“What do you mean?” Jaebong smirked at the boss. “You’re a child Lee Jihoon. You can’t lead a clan, because you are too blind to see what’s really going on. Why even bother years ago to give the Park clan information about you? You were never even a threat, you are too dumb.” Jihoon kicked Jaebong who sat on a chair right in the gut, so he fell together with the chair to the floor.

“What the fuck are you even saying? What is it I don’t know? And why did you give my information to the Park clan?” Jaebong got up from the floor, picked the chair up and sat down again, still just smirking coldly at the other.

“He should have killed already. You’re an annoyance. How can you not know that your uncle had planned this since years ago?” Jihoon took a step back holding onto the table.

“Do you want to tell me that my uncle killed his own brother?” He said in a quiet voice, not quite believing what he was hearing.

“Your uncle never even liked your brother, you must have known that. It’s ridiculous how your father was believing in him, just because of some loyalty stunts he did when they were younger. You and your father are both dumb.”

“SHUT UP. SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Jihoon screamed at the other. He pulled his gun out of the holster and pressed it against Jaebongs head.

“You won’t shoot me. You’re a loser, just like your father.” Jihoons eyes turned cold.

“Rot in hell.” The loud sound of a gun being shot rang through the room, blood splattering everywhere. Jaebong fell off the chair, dead.

Jihoon was breathing harshly, looking at the gun in his hand full of blood. He let the gun fall to the floor before stumbling backwards. Seungcheol, who was sitting the whole time quietly in the room watching the other two, had gotten up now to help his boss stand upright.

“You had to do it, Ji.” Jihoon was shaking slightly, swallowing down a lump in his throat. “I know. We have to catch my uncle. Right now,” he said in a distant voice. He stumbled out of the room, walking into some of his men waiting outside. 

“Where is my uncle?” “He was in his study, looking through this new contract I think.” Immediately after the words left the man’s mouth, Jihoon started running again, Seungcheol followed closely. He had to catch his uncle. He had to know why he did it. Why he betrayed his father like this, why he hated his father like this.

Jihoon ripped open the door to his uncle’s study only to find it empty. He walked up to his desk looking at the scattered papers that seemed to have been left there in a hurry. On top laid a small note: _You’re too late._

Jihoon let out an agonized scream, falling to the ground. “We’ll find him, Ji.” Seungcheol said, but there was no reaction from the boss.

Jihoon sat for a long time on the floor of his uncles study, his thoughts running wild. He got up without saying a word and walked to his room. He threw the bloody clothes to the floor and went to wash the blood from his hands and face. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. Jaebong had been right. He was a loser. He never liked his uncle, but he also never would have thought he would be capable of killing his own brother.

He really was just a dumb idiot. He couldn’t help his father and brother and he couldn’t help his clan. He was useless. Jihoon started panicking, he couldn’t deal with all of this. He had to get out of here right now. 

Jihoon grabbed a shirt from his closet, put a jacket on and hurried out of his room to the car. There was only one place he could go to right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So at last we got a revelation. But there are still so many questions left l think. They'll be all answered at one point hopefully!!
> 
> Thanks for commenting, leaving kudos and reading <3


	24. Break Me

Jihoon ran through the corridors of the Kwon mansion like his life depended on it. He quickly opened the door to Soonyoungs study and saw the other sitting at his desk. He was dressed in a fine dark suit, his hair pushed out of his face. He must have been at an important meeting before.

Soonyoung turned around and looked surprised at Jihoon. The other let the door fall shut and rushed forward to where Soonyoung was seated. He grabbed him by the collar, bringing their faces close.

“Fuck me.” He said in a confident voice, not blinking once while looking into Soonyoungs eyes. The other swatted his hand away easily. “You don’t talk to me for one week and then you waltz in here, just saying “fuck me”? What the hell is wrong with you, Jihoon?”

Woozi just blankly stared at Soonyoung. “Fuck me,” he repeated. Soonyoung laughed out loud and got up from the chair.

“Just tell me what is going on!” Jihoons face turned sour slowly, a snarl leaving his mouth.

“Do I have to find someone else then?” Soonyoung grabbed Jihoons arm harshly. “Don’t you dare make me angry now.” Jihoon just ignored Soonyoung and continued with what he wanted to say.

“If you can’t fuck me, maybe I can ask Daniel.” Soonyoungs grip tightened on Jihoons arm, his fingers digging so deep that Jihoons arm started feeling numb.

“Is this what you want? Do you really want to make me angry now?” Jihoon ripped his arm out of the others hold while giving him a cold stare. “You know I lived a long time together with Daniel, from what I could see his dick is bigger than yours, so I might be better off searching for him now.” Jihoon turned around but before he could even take one step, Soonyoung was on him.

They furiously wrestled around. Jihoon lost his hold and tumbled backwards onto the floor, taking Soonyoung with him. In a matter of seconds Soonyoung had him pinned by his hands to the floor, his eyes dangerously narrowed. “I’ll give you what you want then, Jihoon.” 

Soonyoung kissed Jihoon harshly, there was nothing soft in the kiss. It was just tongue and teeth clicking together. He bit hard into the smaller ones lip, drawing blood.

Jihoon let out a surprised gasp and started wriggling on the floor to get out of Soonyoungs hard grip. The other was annoyed with him moving that much so he turned him around on the floor, pushing his whole body over him. One of his hands was holding Jihoons hands down and the other opened his pants, pulling them down as best as possible.

Without any warning he shoved one finger into Jihoons hole. The cry the younger let out was loud, even if it was only a single digit, taking it that harshly without any lube was hurting. But it was exactly what he wanted. He wanted Soonyoung to hurt him. He needed it.

“Do you remember the safeword?” Soonyoung asked the younger coldly while pushing his finger right onto Jihoons prostate.

“FUCK OFF! Is this everything you can do?” Jihoon haunted the other, even though he was in no position to do that. Soonyoung slowly pulled the finger out again. “This is just the beginning.” Soonyoungs voice was calm and dominating. It made Jihoon shiver in anticipation.

Soonyoung let go of Jihoon hands again, pulled the shirt over Jihoons head and then completely took all other clothes off the smaller ones body. Jihoon heard a tearing sound coming from behind him, probably a package of lube, and in a swift movement he was pushed against the floor again, three wet fingers entering his ass.

He let out a lewd sound at feeling so full, the pain ringing through his whole body. “That’s what you want right? You want me to take you, fuck you like a slut in heat.” Jihoon shook at Soonyoungs words. The other knew exactly what was going on. What he wanted. 

Jihoon turned his head that was pressed into his hands to the side, trying to get a glimpse of Soonyoung. “Can you even really do that?” He asked the other through clenched teeth. The fingers immediately left his hole at the question.

Jihoon heard the opening of a buckle and then a zipper. He stared straight ahead waiting for for what Soonyoung had in store for him. When the blunt head of Soonyoungs cock was suddenly pressed against his hole, the other whispered lowly “Don’t forget that you asked for this.” He shoved with one thrust all the way in. Jihoon was wailing. He was split open much too fast, with too few preparation, but Soonyoung had no mercy and fucked him like a beast. This had nothing to do with feelings, it was pure domination and Jihoon loved it.

He was screaming and crying and all worries, all stress was leaving his body. He was reaching his orgasm much faster than normal, shuddering and moaning when his cum coated the floor and his belly. Soonyoung bit him hard in the neck, while Jihoon was climaxing, sure to leave big mark there.

“If you think we’ll finish this easily then you are wrong,” Soonyoung snarled and pulled out of Jihoon. He pulled the other with him some meters further into the room and positioned him on his hands and knees before aggressively shoving his cock back into Jihoon.

Jihoon widely opened his eyes in shock and saw immediately what Soonyoungs intention had been. He had positioned him right in front of the big, old mirror on the wall. He could see himself on all fours, being fucked by Soonyoung from behind, the other looking at him through narrowed eyes in the mirror. Their eyes met and Jihoon shivered at the angry look Soonyoung gave him.

Jihoon wanted to turn his head away, but he was too mesmerized by the scene in front of him. Him being completely naked on all fours, taking it from Soonyoung who was still completely clothed in his dark suit. It was so embarrassing, but turned him on so much at the same time. “You love this don’t you? You can’t even look away from the sight of you getting fucked. Come on say it.” Jihoons arms started to shake, he wouldn’t be able to hold himself up for a long time.

“Yes! I l-love, nghh, love it,” Jihoon got out somehow, but it didn’t seem to be satisfying for Soonyoung. The older one was still looking angrily at him.

“Do you know what I think? This is still not enough for you. I can show you even better.” Soonyoung grabbed Jihoon by the torso and pulled him up flush against his still full clothed form, his cock never leaving Jihoons ass. Jihoon was on his lap now, legs spread wide framing Soonyoungs legs.

Soonyoung grabbed him by the hips and started moving him up and down while he thrust his own hips. “Now look at the mirror again.” Jihoon stared breathlessly at the reflection. He could see Soonyoungs cock going in and out of him. His rim stretched out wide on the thick shaft.

“Oh my god, n-no, no…” He immediately tried to look away, because the embarrassment of what he saw was too much, but one of Soonyoungs hand shot up and pulled his head at the hair back. “Look at it. Look how your ass greedily swallows my dick. Look how your body is much too small to get fucked like this. Still you want it so much, don’t you?”

Jihoon tried to get away, but Soonyoungs grip was too strong, so he gave up and kept on looking at their reflection. He couldn’t help staring at Soonyoungs cock going in and out of him over and over again. Soonyoung was right, he wanted this. Embarrassment, excitement and pleasure all filled his body, swirling around in an addictive mixture.

“Could anyone else give it to you that good?” Soonyoung emphasized his question with an especially hard thrust. “Nooo. Only you. Ahhh, ah.” Jihoon was starting to feel delirious, precum already dripping from his cock. Wanton moans spilling from his lips each time the other thrusted deep into him. His mind started swimming away but a harsh slap on one of his thighs made him open up his almost closed eyes again.

“Who is your boss Jihoon?” Jihoons cock twitched hearing this. Soonyoung wanted to make him submit completely with that question. His mind wanted to fight it, but his body was helplessly surrendering. “You.” He moaned in a small voice. “WHO?” Soonyoung started picking up speed, even though the position put an enormous strain on his legs.

“You! YOU! You are my boss, S-Soonyouuu-“ The end of the sentence was swallowed up by a loud moan. 

“Touch yourself, baby. Do it.” Jihoon immediately obeyed Soonyoung and started moving his hand up and down his cock, while still looking at the mirror. The sight of Soonyoungs cock going in and out of him at a fast pace while he was pleasuring his own cock was too much to take. He would never be able to forget that erotic scene. Jihoon closed his eyes and came with a loud shout, coating his own hand with his cum, shaking so much Soonyoung almost couldn’t hold him up anymore.

Soonyoung, came only moments later to the tight feeling around his cock, filling Jihoons ass deeply with his seed. He moaned lowly into the others ear, closing his eyes for a moment.

When he opened them again, Jihoon was still shaking. He immediately wanted to pull out to see what’s wrong but Jihoon let out a short “Don’t”. Soonyoung heard the other cry slightly. “What’s wrong, baby?” Jihoon shook his head. “S-good. So good.” Soonyoung let out a relieved sigh and pulled out of Jihoon without questioning him any further and turned him around.

He took him into his arms and stayed like this until the other stopped shaking. He picked him up and started cleaning Jihoon thoroughly before helping him dress again. Jihoon slowly came back to his senses and fell tiredly onto a chair when he was fully clothed again. Soonyoung sat right beside him and looked at the other for a while before asking: “Can we talk now about what happened?”

Jihoon wiggled around on the chair, trying to find a better position. His ass was so raw that sitting was torturous. He gave up after a moment, because nothing really helped.  
“I shot one of my men today.” Jihoon waited for Soonyoung to say something, but the other didn’t. “He was the one who made the bombs that killed your and my family.”

Jihoon looked at Soonyoung and waited for a reaction, but there was none. “You are not surprised. You knew it already.” Soonyoung shook his head. “No, I didn’t know it, but I suspected it.”

Jihoon felt his heart tighten. He really was the only one who didn’t know. “I knew you had a very good bomb maker in your clan who was selling his bombs to a few selected outsiders to make more money. Or maybe just for his ego. But I never got my hands on plans of his bombs, so I couldn’t be sure it was him. I tried to contact him through various methods, but he was very cautious. After your father and brother died, I assumed it must have been someone else.”

Jihoon tiredly leaned back in his chair. “He sold a bomb to the leader of the Park clan. Park Woojin told me that earlier. But that’s not everything…” He hesitated continuing, not knowing what the other would think of him when he knew that his uncle had initiated all of it.

Soonyoung noticed the nervousness in Jihoon and took his hands and caressed them lightly. Jihoon didn’t pull away this time from the touch.

“My uncle initiated everything. It was all my uncles idea and I can’t believe… my father trusted him. He said he trusted him, but he was betrayed by his own brother! And now he’s gone! He fled before we could get him and I fucked up everything! He planned this since years and I never knew.” Jihoon was shaking slightly, but holding back the tears threatening to fall.

“It will be okay Jihoonie, we’ll get him, okay?” Jihoon was harshly shaking his head. “Hey, don’t be like this. This is not like you, Jihoonie. We’ll catch him.” Soonyoung lightly patted the other on the head and then took his hand again.

“Don’t make a face like that. I can’t stand it.” Everything that Soonyoung said went straight to Jihoons heart and he couldn’t cope with it. Not right now. 

He didn’t want Soonyoung to be that nice to him when his own clan members were responsible for the death of Soonyoungs family. How could he still treat him like that? He should be angry with him. Jihoons mind was running in circles, getting more and more worked up.

“Jihoon lighten up a bit, will you?” The other just stared at him not saying a word. “Next time talk with me immediately about it, okay? Or should I now always be prepared to fuck you like this when you shoot someone?” Soonyoung jokingly said, but Jihoon still stared ahead without any emotion. “Who says I only want to fuck you? It’s not like we are exclusive or anything.”

Soonyoung let Jihoon hands drop like he was burned with hot water. The smile completely vanished from his face. Jihoon knew immediately that he fucked up big times. “Wait, Soonyoung, I-“ 

“No, you are right.” Soonyoung got up from his chair and turned around. “Of course we are not exclusive.” 

Jihoon also got up from his chair and followed the other, when he touched him lightly on his arms, the other flinched away. “You should go now Jihoon. I have work to do and you are obviously still distressed. We can talk about how to catch your uncle later.” Jihoon tried to grab Soonyoungs arm once more, but the other pulled it away again. “Soonyoung, I…” 

Soonyoung turned around to Jihoon. “I don’t want to see you right now. LEAVE MY FUCKING HOUSE,” Soonyoung shouted angrily, eyes blazing with disappointment, pain and anger.

Jihoon immediately took a step back, shocked at the others outburst. Soonyoung had never gotten that angry with him before. He couldn’t take the other looking at him like that so he turned around and fled out of the room.

His steps became slower and slower after a while. His whole body felt heavy. When he arrived at his car at last, he sat in the seat and leaned back closing his eyes. He fucked up. Again. Why could he never do anything right? He felt tears running down his cheeks, but no noises left him. He sat there silently crying for what felt like hours to him. When there just weren’t any tears to cry anymore, he continued sitting there, not moving one bit.

The door of his car suddenly opened and someone sat down in the passenger seat, but he didn’t even bother checking who it was. “I saw you sitting in the car from the window. When I looked half an hour later again, you were still there.”

Without even turning his head, Jihoon knew that it was Jeonghan. “I fucked up with Soonyoung.” Jeonghan hummed slightly. “I thought that something must have happened. Soonyoung always plays this one song really loudly when he is distressed.”

“I don’t know what to do. I didn’t even want to hurt him. It just came out of my mouth and… I don’t know.” 

“Just talk to him again. That’s also why you are still sitting here, right? You don’t want to part like this.” Jihoon considered Jeonghans words. He didn’t notice it before, but it was the truth. He didn’t want to leave like this.

“Soonyoung can’t be angry for long. Especially not with people who are dear to his heart. So don’t sit around here, but go to him and apologize.” Jihoon looked for the first time at Jeonghan since the other sat down in his car. Jeonghan was right. He needed to apologize at once.

“Thank you, Jeonghan. I have to go now.” He hurriedly got out of the car and rushed back to Soonyoungs study. When he arrived in front of the study, loud music was blasting through the walls. Jihoon knew the song all too well. Run to You from a group called Seventeen. He was really obsessed in school with that song. Jihoon fondly smiled at the memory.

He opened the door carefully and went inside. Soonyoung sat at his writing table, his back turned to Jihoon. He didn’t seem to notice him because the music was too loud.

Jihoon considered speaking up so the other would notice him, but decided against it and just walked up to Soonyoung. When he came close to the other, he noticed that Soonyoungs eyes were fixed on something in his hand.

Two more steps closer and he could see what Hoshi was looking at. The bracelet he got for graduation from his brother. No, it couldn’t be his bracelet, because he saw it this morning, like always, lying on his table at home.

The only explanation could be that he got it from his brother, which would mean…

Jihoon quickly got his gun out of the holster and held it against Soonyoungs head. “Who are you really?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So. Just talking it out with Soonyoung would have been certainly much easier, but Jihoon was in a very self-destructive set of mind here. He shot someone, let his uncle get away and felt bad about not noticing something earlier. Having rough sex made more sense in his mind than talking to Soonyoung. Jihoon is a complicated person.
> 
> But yeah, the question is now: What will happen in the next chapter?? Let me tell you: I’m excited :D I hope you are too :D :D But you probably all already know what’s going on. My story seems to be very predictable hahaha. Hopefully it’s still fun to read though 8D
> 
> Lots of love to everyone who is commenting and reading <3 <3


	25. You never knew

Soonyoung slowly turned his head to look at Jihoon, the other still holding the gun against his head. “I can explain this, Jihoon.”

Jihoons eyes hardened at the words. “Why the hell do you have this? It’s exactly like the bracelet I got from my brother for graduation! How did you get this from him?” Soonyoung looked clearly confused at the other.

“What? No, wait this is a very big misunderstanding.” Jihoon released the safety from the gun. “HOW THE FUCK IS THIS A MISUNDERSTANDING?”

“No, no, no, wait Jihoon. Don’t do something you’ll regret later. It’s really not how it looks like. Let me explain this.” Jihoon was breathing harshly out of sheer anger, his eyes open wide.

“I don’t think there is any need to explain this,” he said in a flat voice. Soonyoung slowly lifted his right hand and put it onto Jihoons hand that held the gun.

“Let me tell you a story Jihoon and if you don’t like it, you can still shoot me afterwards. Just take the freaking gun down for now.” Jihoon stared blankly at the other for a while before putting the safety back in place and putting the gun down at last.

“Then let’s listen to your story. I won’t shoot you… for now.” Soonyoung exhaled loudly before starting to talk again. “It began 8 years ago…”

_8 years ago_

_“Thank you for today Soonyoung, the class was great!” Soonyoung just grinned at the other who waved and left the dance studio. He went to grab a bottle or water and sat down on a bench. Soonyoung took his cellphone out of a bag and looked at it for a while before dialing a number._

_“Hey Jeonghan, are you okay? How are you feeling?” There wasn’t an answer for a while from the other end of the line. “Everything is fine. I won’t do something stupid. You don’t have to call all the time to check up on me.” Soonyoung scratched his head in embarrassment at being that easily found out._

_“Should I bring something with me on the way home?” There was another long break. “No.” Soonyoung sighted heavily. “Alright, I’ll be in the dance studio of the school for maybe 30 more minutes and then I’ll come home.” The only thing he got as answer was be beeping from the line being cut._

_Soonyoung let his head fall back against the wall. Every day was the same since months. Jeonghan wouldn’t really talk with him. He was just moping around or being nasty to the people around him. Soonyoung really tried to be strong and happy, but it was just so fucking difficult sometimes._

_How could you mend something that was completely broken? He had no clue. He was still a child himself, only 17 years old, how should he know how to deal with stuff like this? Soonyoung wanted to bang his head against the wall, but what use would it be?_

_He got up from the bench and went over to the sound machine and started a song. He walked over to stand in front of the mirror and begun dancing. This was the only thing that helped him. The only way he could survive when one of his best friends walked out of his life and left behind his other best friend completely broken._

_He danced to a couple of songs until he felt totally worn out, his mind having calmed down a bit again. When he turned off the music, he saw someone from the corner of his eyes standing at the door._

_“Can I help you somehow?” He asked the boy he never saw before. “Yes, I’m actually searching for Jisung, I have to give him some papers for a presentation.” Soonyoung walked meanwhile over to the bench again and got a towel to dry his face off._

_“Jisung already left around 30 minutes ago.” The other boy looked a bit annoyed when he heard the answer, but just nodded shortly. He went out of the door, but came back inside only a second later._

_“Do you want to be a dancer later?” Soonyoung was surprised at the others question. “I-I don’t know. I want to, but I don’t know if I can actually do it.” The other gave him a small smile. “You should try it. You look really happy while dancing.” With that the other went out of the door again._

_Soonyoung felt his heart skipping a beat. Why did the boy’s words affect him so much?_

_Soonyoung stood there for a moment before sprinting after the other who was walking down the corridor. “Hey you!” The other boy turned around. “What’s your name?”_

_The other laughed brightly at Soonyoung. “My name is Jihoon.”_

“Wait a moment Soonyoung. This all doesn’t make any sense. We went to the same school? I don’t remember you AT ALL. Yes, Pledis High School is really big, but I should have at least somehow known you when we were in the same grade.” Soonyoung chuckled slightly at Jihoon. “But we weren’t in the same grade. I skipped one year in school and was one grade ahead of you.”

Jihoon looked annoyed at that. “Of course you did mister super intelligent. I guess after 8 years you also can't really remember an unknown face anymore… Still I don’t know where this story is going.”

Soonyoung hummed lightly, trying to figure out what to say next. “You intrigued me somehow. I can’t really put a finger on what it was exactly, but I wanted to know you better. So I’ve watched you a lot from afar. But there was no way to ever catch you alone, because you were glued to Daniel all the time. Even stranger it got for me when I saw you talking to Hyunshik. Did you know we actually were in the same class? Isn’t it a strange coincidence? Two future clan heads ending up in the same class at school. Life is funny sometimes.”

Jihoon put at last the gun he had been holding the whole time back into the holster and leaned against the desk. “So what? You stalked me?” Soonyoung got up from the chair and looked at the other. “Stalking is a very hard word, Jihoonie! I was just curious and I didn’t have the nerve or the opportunity to talk to you.” He pouted at the younger one, but Jihoon wasn’t affected by it.

“I still don’t understand how you got this bracelet.” Soonyoung leaned now also against the desk and looked up to the ceiling. Jihoon just curiously looked at the other who was still trying to find the right words.

“When I graduated from high school, I thought this crush would go away. But it didn’t, so I decided after one year to go back to Pledis for your graduation ceremony. But this is where things went downhill. I saw Hyunshik and his driver outside and of course at that point I knew who he was, because he had been officially introduced as next head of the Lee clan already a year ago.” 

Jihoon wanted to interrupt Soonyoung, but just bit onto his lip and decided to keep on listening to the other. “When I was walking close next to them, Hyunshik said that he would just go inside a moment to see Jihoon, so his father would be happy with him. And that’s when the pieces fell into place, why you met up at school with him a few times. You were Hyunshiks brother. Part of a rival clan, the Lee clan. And I could never befriend you.” Soonyoung turned around to the table and picked up the bracelet lying there.

“I saw this at a jewelry shop and liked the design, so I bought two of them out of a whim. You do stupid things when you have a crush, you know? So I let a J and an H engrave into it.” At this point Jihoon couldn’t hold back anymore and interrupted Soonyoung at last. “Your name is Soonyoung! That starts with an S. I thought the H stands for Hyunshik!” Soonyoung sighted slightly. “But my name is also Hoshi.” Jihoons eyes widened at the realization what that bracelet really was.

“I wanted to give you that for you graduation and ask you to be friends, but we couldn’t be. So I put it into your locker like a coward. I persuaded myself that it would be a waste to take it home with me again and left it behind like this. I didn’t know you would end up thinking that your brother had put it there, because he has an H as initial.” Jihoon started laughing. First quietly, but then his laughing got louder and louder.

“Oh my god, this is hilarious. And here I always thought my brother actually bothered to do something nice for me once in my life.” Jihoon said while still laughing a bit. When he turned to look at Soonyoung, the other still had a really stern expression on his face.

“Forgetting you was so difficult, you know. When you came up to me in the dance studio, I was in a really dark place and I just needed some light. And you made my life a bit brighter again. But then everything got taken away again from this freaking clan life I disliked so much at this point of my life. Shit, I really needed quite a long time to get over my crush. I can’t even remember with how many people I fucked some time later when I was really frustrated.” Jihoon totally froze up at Soonyoungs words, not really expecting him to tell him things like that.

“Of course at one point I forgot about you. Crushes are like that. They come and go, even if they are really persistent like mine was. I didn’t see you anymore, so one day I was actually able to forget all of it… until the day you broke into my mansion.” Both of them were staring intensely at the other for quite a while until Jihoon suddenly slammed his hand onto the table.

“Great, that was also why you knew my name when I broke into your mansion. But seriously, are you joking with me? I mean you see me break into your mansion and think “Oh let’s dress up as security guard and hold a gun at Lee Jihoons head”? What kind of reaction is that?” Soonyoungs eyes widened a bit at the others outbreak, but he recovered fast and a grin slowly creeped up on his face. “My kind of humor?”

Jihoon snarled at the other. “Is it also your kind of humor to make your former crush blow you on the first official meeting?” Soonyoung waved Jihoons words off. “Truthfully speaking, that was just a joke. I only wanted to rile you up. Never in one million years did I expect you to say yes to that. But when you actually agreed, how could I say no to it then? When I dreamed so fucking often of you…” “STOP THERE RIGHT NOW. Don’t you even dare finishing that sentence.”

Soonyoung just smiled at the other not saying anything more, but Jihoon was still not finished with this talk. “So did you shot Daniel, because you actually knew him from school?” Soonyoung gaped at the others question. “What the hell? I don’t shoot people just because I’m jealous.” Jihoon shook his head slightly, not knowing what to make out of the whole situation.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner, Soonyoung?” He asked the other quietly, staring at his own hands.

“It’s in the past. What does it change?” Jihoon made a sour face at the others words. “It would have helped me to understand you better. You were so strange from the beginning on. The way you looked at me like…” Jihoon broke his sentence off, not wanting to finish what he started saying.

“Like I’m in love with you?” Jihoon turned his head around, looking shocked at Soonyoung. “When I saw you, I just wanted to have a chance to get to know you better. The chance I had so cowardly missed many years ago. The crush was probably always there, but the love just came along the way.” Jihoons heart was beating so loudly that he was sure Soonyoung must have been also able to hear it. He couldn’t breathe. This confession shouldn’t surprise him but it still caught him totally off guard. “Soonyoung, I…”

“Don’t Jihoon.” Soonyoung put a hand on the others arm and gently shook his head. “You don’t have to say anything right now. I can see it in your eyes that our feelings don’t match in the moment and that’s okay. I can wait.” Jihoon couldn’t bear looking at Soonyoung anymore, so he looked at the floor instead. He tried to calmly breathe in and out to calm down his heart that was still widely beating in his chest.

Soonyoungs hand that was still on Jihoons arm drew all the while lazy patterns with his thumb on him. “But maybe, you could spend the night here?” Soonyoung asked the other cautiously, obviously afraid that he would overstep the mark with his question.

Jihoon didn’t move for quite a while, before looking up again, stating in a low voice: “Okay, I’ll stay here tonight.” Soonyoung tried to suppress the smile creeping up on his face, but it was in vain. 

Jihoon also couldn’t help smiling at the warm feeling in his chest. Maybe their feelings still didn’t match, but that doesn’t mean that they can’t go on walking this road together and see what they’ll find at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Ahh, this chapter. It’s one of the key points I planned out in the very beginning. So I left many clues through the whole story. But you can only see them if you read this chapter. 
> 
> Personally I do not believe in people just crazily falling in love at first sight, so Soonyoungs behavior in the beginning wouldn’t have really made sense without a background story to me. But for sure it can turn out like it did for Soonyoung at school. You see someone and find them fascinating and then you watch them and notice things you like about them and end up having a deep crush. And sometimes crushes don’t work out. But also sometimes you might get a second chance at love and this is what part of this story is actually about. Getting a second chance at love but also at happiness, because certainly Jihoon and Soonyoung had some rough things to go through and weren’t really happy anymore.
> 
> I hope you had fun reading <3 I got such nice comments and many kudos for the last chapter <3 Thank you so much everyone!


	26. Bedtime stories

Jihoon and Soonyoung sat at the table in Soonyoungs room, quietly having dinner. Both didn’t bother to say anything since they started eating. Soonyoung watched the other curiously, because he couldn’t stop squirming around in his seat.

“Say Jihoonie, did you really come to me, because you were frustrated and angry and thought it would be a good idea to get totally wrecked by me?” Jihoon stopped his shuffling on the seat and looked at the other. “Yes.” Soonyoung grinned at the younger one. “That’s very mature of you.”

“Fuck you, Kwon.” Soonyoung laid his knife and fork down, signaling he finished eating. “Oh, do you want to top now?” Jihoon let the fork slip out of his hand at the comment. A loud clink could be heard when it landed on the plate. “I… no, what?”

Soonyoung smirked at the other. “I asked if you want to top now.” Jihoon blushed lightly at the others remark. “Would you let me?” The smirk on Soonyoungs face turned into a soft smile when he heard the question. “I would let you do anything.”

Jihoons heart was starting to beat faster again. “When did you become this corny? Stop it.” Soonyoung got up from his chair and started putting the plates together. “I was always this corny to begin with. But I think you are avoiding my question.”

Jihoon looked at the other, considering what he said. He couldn’t even imagine changing things around like that right now. “I don’t think I…” Jihoon bit his lip, praying that the other would understand him like this. He really didn’t want to say it out loud. 

“It’s okay, Hoonie. Don’t worry about it. I’ll give you anything you want and need. And I would lie, if I said that I don’t enjoy being the one doing the fucking.” Soonyoung gave the other a coy smile, pushing his hair out of his face. “Oh my god please, can you not say stuff like this so shamelessly?” Jihoon put an arm over his face, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Soonyoung sat on in the chair and waited for the other to calm down from his embarrassment. When Jihoon took his arm down again, he had a more serious look on his face again. “You really should have told me that we went to the same high school, when we talked about the Park brothers attending Pledis. Jeonghan almost slipped there, right?”

Soonyoung drew little circles on the table with his finger, while listening to Jihoon. “Clever. You still remember that? But yes, maybe I should have told you there already. But how could I have told you something like this when the only thing you ever did was run away from me. At least emotionally.”

Jihoon sat stiffly in his chair. Why could Soonyoung see so easily through him all the time? “Jihoon, it’s not that difficult to decipher you in that aspect. I mean this whole thing is so pathetically one-sided that Jeonghan is constantly laughing at me for making a fool out of myself. You never initiate anything first, not even a kiss. And I know it’s not because you are embarrassed, but because you don’t even get the idea to get close to me first.”

Jihoon could felt an anxious knot forming in his stomach. Every word Soonyoung said to him, made him feel like a total bastard. “But it’s okay, don’t worry. I’m not giving up that easily. You have to tell me many more times that we are not exclusive and that I should stay the fuck away to actually not run after you anymore.”

Jihoon couldn’t stand this talk. It hurt his heart and he wasn’t that much of an idiot to not know what that meant. But right now, he needed a bit more time.

“What I said about us being not exclusive… I didn’t mean it like that. I don’t want to sleep with anybody else right now.” Jihoon felt his face heating up, but he didn’t stop looking at the other. This was the least he can do for Soonyoung now, when he already cowardly pushed aside any feelings he might have. 

Soonyoung suddenly reached over to grab one of Jihoons hands. He gently kissed along the knuckles, looking at Jihoon with half-lidded eyes. Jihoon felt the need to look away, but ignored that feeling and kept his gaze on Soonyoung even though his heart was beating much too fast again and the blood was rushing in his ears.

Soonyoung slowly put Jihoons hand back onto the table and gave him a lopsided smile. “I know. You like it too much having sex with me.”

“Oh my god, STOP IT ALREADY.” Jihoon got up from his chair, being totally done with Soonyoung talking about sex so nonchalantly. He started walking away, but remembered that he actually promised Soonyoung to stay the night, so he comically stopped his step and froze up.

“You want to go to bed, baby?” Soonyoung asked in a low voice and also got up from his chair. He went over to where Jihoon was standing and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom.

Jihoon stood dumbly in the bedroom not knowing what to do. “Don’t be so fucking nervous. Take your clothes off and go to bed. I won’t eat you.” Soonyoung said that while already starting to strip down. He neatly put all clothes on a chair and when he was down to only the underwear, he went out of the bedroom and into the bathroom.

Jihoon let out a deep breath that he didn’t even know he was holding the whole time. He got rid of his clothes in a hurry, lied down in bed and pulled the blanket up until even his mouth was hidden.

When Soonyoung came back into the room, he amusedly shook his head at the other hiding himself like that. He turned a smaller light on and the big light off and went to lie besides Jihoon.

Both were lying there for a while without saying anything. Soonyoung then moved closer to Jihoon and rolled onto his side just looking at the other. Jihoon got annoyed by it after a while and turned his head around asking: “What?”

Soonyoung moved his arm and slowly stroked Jihoons cheek with his hand. “You’re so beautiful.” Jihoon scrunched his nose at Soonyoungs comment. “I told you not to be so corny.” Soonyoung smiled at him and leaned over to give him a short kiss. “But it’s the truth, I can’t help it.” Soonyoung kissed him again, slowly opening the others mouth with his tongue. He kissed Jihoon deeply until both of them were out of breath. Soonyoung started kissing down Jihoons chin and throat until he came to the big mark on the others neck that he left there earlier that day.

He chuckled slightly while saying. “You’ll probably kill me when you see this tomorrow.” Jihoon just huffed at Soonyoungs words. “I look each time you come close to me like I had sex with a fucking vampire. My whole fucking body had bruises after we had sex the first time, you know.” Soonyoung ran his fingers over the big mark, Jihoon hissing slightly in discomfort. “I know I’m being egoistical, but I want you to think about me every day when you look at the mirror and see my marks. I want you to think about me all the time.”

Jihoon began squirming a bit on the bed at the others possessive words, the other noticing that immediately. “But it looks like you also like it.” He smiled at Jihoon again and started kissing down Jihoon s chest, stopping at a nipple and taking it lightly between his teeth. He didn’t stop there but just kept on licking, sucking and biting. When Jihoon tried pushing him away by the head, he just swatted the hands away and starting giving the other nipple the same treatment.

“J-just stop it already. What is it with you and my nipples?” Soonyoung looked up and grinned at the younger one, who was panting lightly. “Just look at them, they are so cute, I can’t help wanting to play with them. Especially when it makes you so very hard.” While saying the last sentence, his hand went to Jihoons dick and stroked over the already hard shaft.

“Soonyoung can we… not do this? I’m still really sore from earlier.” Soonyoung froze up at Jihoons words, considering what to do now. “Let me have a look at it.” Jihoon shot up in alarm from the bed, trying to hold Soonyoung back from pulling his underwear off, but failed miserably.

Soonyoung rolled Jihoon around so he was lying on his front. He pulled his hips up and ass cheeks apart, so his hole was on clear display. “Don’t look at it, this is so embarrassing.” Jihoon tried to get away, but Soonyoung had an iron grip on his hip.

“It’s really red and swollen.” Soonyoung said while carefully running one fingertip over the sensitive entrance.

Jihoon hid his head in his arms. He felt like dying. “Tell me how much it hurts.” Before Jihoon could ask what he was talking about, he felt Soonyoungs tongue probing at his entrance.

Jihoon let out a shocked noise, clearly not expecting that. Soonyoung ignored the noise and slowly licked around the rim and then pushed his tongue inside. Jihoon let out a loud moan at that. He tried to form any thoughts or words but was failing completely, because the feeling was so foreign and dirty.

Soonyoung busily pushed his tongue into Jihoons still loose hole. In between, he licked the rim or bit gently on it, spit running down Jihoon crack and onto his balls. Jihoons hips jerked, trying to get away from the pleasure, but Soonyoung never let him. He just continued eating him out every way he knew.

“S-soonyoung. Soonyoung. Ah-ah-“ Jihoon couldn’t stop panting. He felt feverish, his hips already moving against his will along with Soonyoungs tongue. When Jihoon was near delirious, Soonyoung stopped eating him out and wiped the spit with his hand from his face. He got the lube from the side table and put some on his fingers and then poured more over Jihoons crack. He very carefully inserted one finger waiting for a reaction of Jihoon. The other only whined quietly, so he put a second finger in together with the first one.

“Does it hurt, baby? Come on talk to me.” Jihoon moaned lowly, not really registering what Soonyoung had asked him. “I’ll put in a third one then, Jihoonie.” The smaller one let out a whorish moan when the three fingers pushed into him deeply. “M-more, more, more,” he chanted into his arms.

Soonyoung feeling content with what he heard fingered the other slowly and thoroughly. Stretching him easily open wide, because he was still lose from earlier. “Pleasee-“ 

“Please what, princess?” Soonyoung asked the other who was squirming on the bed, still trying to move his hips along to get more friction. “Your cock.” Jihoon moaned out loudly, he couldn’t think about anything else than getting filled more. His rim was hurting, but it was nothing compared to the pleasure that was building up, burning his whole body.

“But you said, you don’t want to do this today, Jihoonie.” Jihoon grabbed the bedsheets with his fists out of pure frustration. “Just put it in. Put… ahhhh, please.” Jihoon screamed when an especially hard thrust hit his prostate dead on. 

Soonyoung pulled his fingers out slowly and wiped them off on the bed sheets. He caressed Jihoons hips with his hands for a while and then poured more lube over his hole and onto his own dick. He slowly turned Jihoon around so he was lying on his side and lied down right behind him, dick nudging at the others opening.

He carefully pushed into Jihoon in this position. Jihoon mewled at the feeling of being stretched open, his head falling unintentionally back onto Soonyoungs shoulder. “You take my cock so well, baby. You always do,” he whispered in a low voice into Jihoons ear and started moving then in slow and short movements. The squelching sounds that immediately started filling the room were obscene. Soonyoung had put as precaution so much lube on his cock and onto Jihoon that with every motion lube was dripping out of the others hole.

Jihoon felt dirty with all the lube running down his ass and legs, but the need for more friction was bigger than any embarrassment, so he moved his hips along to Soonyoungs thrusts, both finding a rhythm fast. Because of the position, Soonyoung could never really pull out far, so his thrusts were very shallow – only hitting Jihoons prostate every now and then. The smaller one grew frustrated fast with the slow fucking.

“Not enough,” he panted out, gripping with one hand onto the bed sheet. “But I’m so deep inside you, princess. Can’t you feel me stretching your puffy rim open so very wide?” Jihoon let out a pathetic little noise at Soonyoungs words. 

Jihoons whole skin burned, he felt so hot from the way Soonyoung was moving his body behind him. The position was a bit too intimate for his liking. Soonyoung was panting and moaning right into his ear, the strong hand on his hip going back and forth between shoving him more onto Soonyoungs cock and just caressing his skin. “Don’t you feel good, baby?” 

Jihoon bit his lip. He felt good but at the same time, he couldn’t stand the thought of this dragging out for a very long time. And if they would finish in this position, it would surly take a long time for both of them to reach climax. He couldn’t take it. Soonyoung obviously tried to make love to him here, he could feel it in every movement. It made Jihoon feel like suffocating after everything they talked about earlier. It felt unfair to Soonyoung when he couldn’t give back the same feelings. He needed to stop this.

“I need to cum Soonyoung. Do me better.” Jihoon tried to get the words out as an order, but it only came out as a whisper. Soonyoung slowed down his thrusts until he didn’t move anymore. Both of them were heavily breathing, neither of them saying a word. _Does Soonyoung know?_

Soonyoung suddenly pulled completely out of Jihoon and turned the other onto his back. His gaze burned Jihoon just as hotly as his love making did just seconds ago. Jihoon couldn’t look away.

“Spread your legs for me.” Jihoon bit his lips at the request of the other, but he was too turned on to feel embarrassed, so he did as he was told – spreading his legs as far apart as possible, showing the other everything. Soonyoung groaned at the view in front of him. “Shit, I really want to take a photo of you lying there so submissively waiting for my cock. I could use it then as lockscreen. Everyone would see what an obedient princess you are.” Jihoon wailed at the others words, his legs spreading even wider open.

“Fuck, how can you be that hot? Come on, I’ll give you what you want.” Soonyoung leaned over Jihoon and pushed his cock again swiftly inside the other, immediately starting a harsh rhythm. Jihoon moaned wantonly, two words slipping out of his mouth he didn’t even notice himself. “ _Thank you._ ” Soonyoung stopped his rhythm abruptly, trying not to come on the spot at Jihoons words.

“I can’t believe how lucky I am. You are so perfect, Jihoonie. Perfect little slut.” Jihoon whined at Soonyoungs words, he should feel embarrassed to be talked down like this, but it just turned him on more. This harsh sex was so much better to cope with emotionally for Jihoon, so he let totally go of any thoughts and just concentrated on the pleasure.

Soonyoung had started his hard rhythm from before again, hitting dead on Jihoons prostrate each stroke. Both of them already close to release. Jihoon wanted to touch his cock, but Soonyoung just swatted his hand away. “You love my cock so much then only come on my cock. Do it princess.” The reaction came at once. Jihoons body twitched and shuddered helplessly while reaching climax. “S-Soonyoung, hmm, ah-“ 

Soonyoung continued moving swiftly inside Jihoon, the others mouth hanging open and his eyes closed after reaching his orgasm. He leaned more towards Jihoon and reached for his face so the other would look at him. “I love you Jihoon.” He deeply kissed the other and reached his climax at last, shooting his cum into Jihoon.

He threaded his fingers through Jihoons hair, before pulling out of him. Jihoon lay brokenly on the bed not able to move anymore. Soonyoung only waited a short while to calm down, before going to the bathroom to fetch a wet washcloth and a towel to clean Jihoon off.

While cleaning him thoroughly, the other still looked at him through hooded eyes. “Hoonie, if I ever do or say something you don’t like, you have to tell me, okay?” Jihoon nodded tiredly at the other, easily seeing it in Soonyoungs eyes that he was worried that he overstepped the line earlier with what he said. “I enjoyed it. Everything. Don’t worry.” 

Soonyoung smiled at the smaller one, who slowly drifted off to sleep. Jihoon could hear the words "I love you" softly resounding in his ears, but he wasn't sure if he was still awake or already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! First of all I’m glad many of you seemed to like the last chapter. That chapter was quite important to me, so I’m just happy :D 
> 
> This is probably not the fluff chapter some people expected (just turned into smut like always lol. Also I believe I suck at writing fluff haha), but it’s still not really the time for it. Jihoon still has open up more until they can both match emotionally, but it will be probably easy to see in the next chapters how Jihoon is slowly changing in many aspects ^^ Next chapter will already start changing their dynamic quite a bit if you look closely. It won’t really do a lot for the plot, but it’s hopefully still interesting!
> 
> Thank you for telling me your opinions last chapter! I actually always appreciate it to hear opinions or also suggestions :D So THANK YOU again <3


	27. Your pain, my pain

“Do you need any more help?” Soonyoung heard some things falling down in the other room. “FUCK OFF!” Hoshi laughed heartily and went back inside the bedroom to look what Jihoon was doing.

Woozi was in a strange pose struggling to get his socks onto his feet without bending down too much. “Should I help you with that?” Jihoon just glared angrily at the other. “Don’t you dare touch me you fucking sadist.”

Soonyoung leaned on the door frame, silently watching the other pulling his socks onto his feet and then putting on his shirt. When Jihoon finished dressing, he went over to the other clan boss and gave him a stern look. “You’re a sadist and a kinky bastard.” Soonyoung just chuckled lightly.

“Don’t laugh! You ARE a kinky bastard, you got off on me wearing a school uniform, don’t think I didn’t notice that.” Soonyoung hummed at the others words. “Sorry for still being hung up on the you from 8 years ago. You just looked exactly the same like all these years ago, I couldn’t help getting turned on by that.” Woozi gave him a dark look and pushed the other to the side so he could walk through the door. He sat down at the table wincing slightly.

“Jihoonie, do you want to discuss now kinks first thing in the morning? I kind of already know what gets you going, but I wouldn’t mind discussing everything more in detail.” Jihoon took a file from the table and threw it at the other. “We don’t have to discuss anything, because I won’t let you get near me again.”

Soonyoung kept on smiling, while the other couldn’t stop glaring angrily. “Baby, you asked for it, all of it, don’t you remember?” Jihoon threw another file at the other. “I hate you.”

“No, you don’t. Do you want to eat breakfast downstairs? Maybe we can catch Wonwoo and Mingyu.” Jihoon cocked his head in confusion to the side. “Why Mingyu?”

“Because Mingyu is almost every morning here? Wonwoo and him are dating, didn’t you know?” Jihoons mouth fell open, not saying anything for a while. “When did this happen?” Soonyoung shrugged at the question.

“Don’t know. 2 or 3 weeks ago? I just know that I certainly saw Mingyu lately a lot more than I saw you.” Soonyoungs words made Jihoon remember how he still stubbornly tried to suppress any greater feelings for the other. But here they were bickering like some old married couple. Wasn’t this getting all too domestic already?

“Jihoonie, I have a question. I actually wanted to visit the grave of my family today. And maybe… you could come with me? I don’t like going there alone.” Jihoon was surprised at the Soonyoungs question. He wasn’t sure what he should answer. It’s a really personal thing, so he’ll probably feel out of place going there, but Soonyoung was looking at him with such hopeful eyes that it was difficult to say now.

“Okay, I’ll go with you.” Soonyoungs smile widened considerably. “If we are already at the cemetery, maybe you also want to visit your family? Seungcheol told me that our family’s graves are on the same cemetery.”

Jihoon sighted quietly. He said he didn’t want to ever go and visit the grave again. But deep down he knew that he should and that it probably would make him feel better.  
“Okay, whatever. Let’s go after breakfast.” Soonyoung had a knowing smile on his lips while watching the other get up from his seat to leave the room.

*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jihoon and Soonyoung sat in the car driving to the cemetery. Jihoon hadn’t said anything for a while, the tension in his body very obvious. Being now on the way to visit his family’s grave, he wasn’t sure anymore if that was a good idea. He didn’t know what he should do there, say there. Why did he even agree to go with Soonyoung?

“So you wanted to talk about kinks earlier, let’s do it now.” Woozi yanked his head around, looking with big eyes at the other. “Are you crazy? We are on the way to the cemetery and you want to talk about kinks?”

Soonyoung just kept staring ahead to the road while driving the car calmly. “You are overthinking things right now. I can see it written all over your face. So let’s talk about something else to take your mind off whatever you are worrying about. Why not talk about kinks?”

Jihoon still looked scandalized at the other. “I won’t talk about kinks with you.” Soonyoung stopped the car at a red light and turned around to look at Woozi. “Then I’ll do the talking for you. You like getting praised, you like saying no even though you mean yes, you obviously liked getting fucked in front of a mirror, you liked it how I was still clothed when you were completely naked. You like getting fucked rough, especially from the back, because you like getting used completely. You want to give up any control and you want me to do all these things to you without asking. You want me whispering dirty things into your ear, maybe even call you a slut, because…” “IT’S FUCKING GREEN.” Jihoon shouted at Soonyoung.

Jihoons face was flaming red because of everything he had just heard. Of course he knew all of that himself, but he didn’t want to hear it from Soonyoung so nonchalantly. His heart was hammering in his chest and his cock twitched in his pants. This was not the time to get hard.

“Come on Jihoonie, you must think about these things when you are alone. What else do you want to try?” Jihoon was wiping his sweaty hands off on his pants. He couldn’t believe that Soonyoung just didn’t shut up about the topic. “Nothing.” He said in a small voice.

“That’s obviously a lie. Come on just one or two things and then I’ll stop bothering you. And if you know me a bit already, you also know that I’ll never stop pestering you until I’ll get an answer.” Jihoon turned his head away and looked out of the window, not saying anything for a while.

“I want you to… to…” He broke off the sentence, because he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He wasn’t sure what Soonyoung would think about him if he continued talking. It made him nervous. But they were in this together, so holding everything back also seemed like a silly thing to do.

“I want you to punish me when I deserve it.” He whispered quietly, but Soonyoung had obviously heard it because he took a sharp intake of air. “I want you to spank me, fuck me until I’m begging for mercy, call me a slut for taking your cock so well.”

Soonyoung groaned loudly and pulled the car over to park at the side. He gripped Jihoon by the chin and made him look at him. “Fuck. Fucking hell. Fuck.” Soonyoung was breathing harshly only from imagining what Jihoon just told him. “What about restricting your hands? Blindfolds? Toys?” 

“All a yes. Maybe even asphyxiation, because I liked the feeling of the choker cutting into my throat when we had sex.” Soonyoung was turning his head away, gripping tightly onto the wheel. “I need to step out for a second.” He said in a strained voice and left the car. Jihoon watched him pacing around outside for a while before he came back sitting down in the driver’s seat again.

“Sorry about that. I had to will away my hard on. You were right, this isn’t a good discussion when going to the cemetery.” Soonyoung said in a flat voice while starting the engine again. Jihoon smiled at the other, liking the fact that it was for once Soonyoung who lost his nerve and not the other way around. Maybe he should try riling up Soonyoung more in the future. That actually seemed like fun.

*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jihoon and Soonyoung walked through the cemetery, both a bouquet of flowers in their hands. The two clan bosses were spotting a stern look on their face, all playful talk from earlier long forgotten.

Soonyoung walked up a big family grave, laying down the flowers there. Jihoon awkwardly stood beside him. “Hello mum, dad, hyung. Sorry for not visiting earlier, I have been quite busy lately. I hope you are not angry with me. This here is Lee Jihoon, he is the head of the Lee clan.” Jihoon didn’t really know what to do, so he just bowed deeply, hoping that would be okay for Soonyoung.

“You would really like him. Especially you mum.” Soonyoung smiled sadly, looking straight ahead at the grave. “The man who made the bomb that killed you is dead, thanks to Jihoon. Now we’ll only have to catch the man who planned everything. But I promise you I’ll get him, he’ll pay for what he did. I’m just… I’m just sorry that I couldn’t be a better son, while you were still alive. I’m sorry, I couldn’t keep you safe. I miss you all every day…” 

Jihoon watched how a single tear ran over Soonyoungs face. He felt the need to wipe it away but stayed rooted in his spot. Seeing Soonyoung that vulnerable was a rare sight. It made Jihoon question if he really knew Soonyoung. He probably still had a lot to learn about the other.

“We have to go now, but I’ll visit you soon again. I love you.” Soonyoung bowed deeply and started walking away with strong steps, Jihoon following him anxiously. He wanted to run away, but it was too late for that. So he outpaced Soonyoung and started leading the way, only stopping when they were in front of his family’s grave.  
He laid down the flowers and stared at the grave not really knowing what to do or say.

“Hi… I never visited before and… I don’t know if this is even a good idea. I never thought things would turn out like this. You two shouldn’t have left like this.” Jihoon closed and opened his fists in distress, not really wanting to say anything, but under Soonyoungs heavy gaze he felt like he needed to say at least something.

“Dad, you know I never understood why you choose Hyunshik over me. I really should have asked you more insistently before running away like a coward. I should have stayed to become a better man, a better leader. I came back and thought everything would be so easy, but it’s not…” Jihoon noticed how tears were streaming over his face, breathing also became harder. Saying these things out loud made them so real. He wanted his father to be proud of him, but he never did anything that anyone could be actually proud of. 

“I’m miserably failing at everything. I’m constantly making mistakes, I never see what’s going on around me, I’m a bad clan leader. I’m useless. I’m sorry I failed you. I’m sorry I let my uncle run off, I’m sorry I wasn’t at your side, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” He broke down crying, the words sorry constantly slipping out of his mouth. He was grabbing onto his chest where his heart was arching painfully.

Soonyoung went down onto his knees and hugged Jihoon tightly, trying to soothe the other. “You aren’t useless. You are a good leader. Everyone makes mistakes in the beginning.” He ran his hands slowly up and down Jihoons back who was shaking slightly. “You never make mistakes. Jeonghan even said so.” Jihoon murmured in a tear strained voice.

“I also made mistakes. We are all just human, Jihoonie. Your father is proud of you for sure.” Soonyoung released Jihoon from the embrace and took his face into his hands. “We’ll find your uncle, okay?” Jihoon nodded slowly and started getting up from the ground. He bowed deeply to the grave, Soonyoung doing the same beside him. “I’ll be back when I caught Yongsun.” Soonyoung took Jihoon by the hand and led him back to the car.

Jihoon still looked distressed, tears quietly rolling down his face. When they arrived back at the car, Soonyoung pulled Jihoon with him to the driver’s door and sat down there, motioning for Jihoon to get into his lap. Jihoon did that without questioning. Soonyoung started kissing the other slowly and deeply, his hands running up and down his back in a soothing motion just like he did before on the cemetery.

When Jihoons tears had dried down at last, the younger got conscious of the position they were in. He started rolling his hips, panting lightly into Soonyoungs mouth. The other immediately broke the kiss. “Baby, we can’t do this right now. As much as I like the idea of having car sex with you, you are in no condition for it right now. I don’t wanna take advantage of you when you are obviously in distress.” Jihoon wanted to complain, but Soonyoung just kissed him once more, shutting him up effectively. 

“I’ll drive you home now and then we can meet another day and make a plan to catch your uncle, okay?” Jihoon nodded and got off of Soonyoung, rolling over to the other seat. He stared out of the window while driving home thinking about his family, his uncle who was on the run and Soonyoung, who had his heart in an iron grip. Jihoon wasn’t even sure if he wanted the other to ever let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) This chapter seems to be really filler-like, but there are actually some important things happening here. First of all Jihoon noticed that he actually can rile up and manipulate Soonyoung too if necessary, which gives their relationship a bit of a new dynamic. He’ll use that knowledge for sure in the future ;D Kink negotiation is of course also an important thing. They really are at a point where they actually have to talk about this.  
> And then they also both learn more about each other in this chapter – about how they really feel deep down. It’s important for their relationship development, since both of them are the type to hide certain stuff. Not good for a relationship D:
> 
> Next chapter they’ll start the search for Jihoons uncle! It won’t be all too easy :)
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting and leaving kudos <3 You are the best :D


	28. Eyes on the target

After Jihoon returned home, things were quite messy in the clan. He had to explain his men, why he had to shoot Jaebong and why his uncle suddenly wasn’t around anymore. His private revenge suddenly turned into clan revenge. Everyone was outraged at Jihoons uncle killing his own brother. Some of the men wanted to run off immediately to search for him.

Jihoon tried to calm everyone down saying that they have to be careful to not let his uncle know what they are up to or they might never find him. He could leave the country and all questions Jihoon had would forever be left unanswered. His revenge never would be successful then. He couldn’t live with that. He couldn’t go back to his family’s grave then and he also probably could never look Soonyoung in the eye again.

“So what do we do then boss?” Jihoon sat there for a while, considering his choices, he was afraid he would make the wrong one again. “We should first of all think about where my uncle could be hiding. We should make a list of empty warehouses and houses we use for business or maybe business partners he was close with.” Jihoon made a pause to think about what else could be useful, but for now sorting out where the hideout could be and who could possibly help Yongsun seemed to be the most important thing.

“Alright, let’s gather all places we can think about now and I’ll think on how to handle things then. NO ONE is allowed to do things single-handedly, do you understand?” Jihoon narrowed his eyes at his men. “Yes, boss!”

“Good, then let’s start.”

*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Three days went by before Jihoon could meet up with Soonyoung again. There were many things to check and even more possible hideouts to gather, it was a real mess. 

When he came into Soonyoungs study together with Seungcheol, Jisoo and Mingyu it felt like he hadn’t seen Soonyoung since months. He had constantly been working the last days, only sleeping for two or three hours at his desk. He had written Soonyoung some short messages in between updating him on what he was up to. He didn’t even have the time to call him.

“Hey, how things had been going?” Soonyoung asked Jihoon, who tiredly sat down in the chair beside the other clan boss. “It’s difficult. The clan is slowly going crazy, because they all want to catch the traitor, but we have to be cautious. We have narrowed down the list with possible hideouts quite a bit, but there are still too many. We need a hint from someone.”

Everyone was silently thinking about what to do with the situation for a long time. Soonyoung spoke up first again. “It’s dangerous just wandering around trying to clear all possible hideouts. It’s true that a hint would be the best, but asking around is quite the task. Not everyone can do that.”

Seungcheol cleared his throat, looking at Jihoon to see if it was alright to talk. The other mentioned him to go on. “There are three men we suspect who could be in contact with Yongsun. They are all business partners he was really close with. But if we ask them, they would never tell. We also can’t just torture them to get the information because we don’t even know who he really has contact with. We have to find another way.”

Soonyoung cocked his head to the site. “Tail them?” Jihoon nodded his head at the question. “Yeah we should do that. Also, two of them have actually really talkative wives. If we do it cleverly, we can probably get information out of them without them even noticing. One is frequently guest in a golf club and the other goes often clubbing in a high society club.”

“Great, you want us to go and flirt with some women to get information.” Soonyoung sighted. “Don’t look so annoyed Soonie, you are the best at flirting after all. I still don’t know how you managed to pick up that many women and men after high school.” Jeonghan was smirking at his friend. 

“Shut up Jeonghan. Why don’t you do it?” Jeonghan just rolled the eyes at Soonyoungs question. “I’m 100 percent gay. I don’t flirt with women. You have the best possibility at succeeding.”

Jihoon started feeling slightly unnerved at the exchange. He really didn’t want to know how good Soonyoung is at flirting or with how many people he slept already and how freaking popular he is.

“Good, I’ll do it. But there is still another woman left, I’m refusing to do this two times.” Soonyoung looked around at the others and stopped at DK. “You go playing golf frequently with one of our business partner, right?” DK just laughed at his boss. “I get it, I get it. Some flirting in a golf club shouldn’t be too bad.”

Soonyoung turned around to Jihoon again. “Who tails the men then?” Jihoon just shrugged, looking slightly sour. “Cheol is good at it. Mingyu is useless, and Jisoo also shouldn’t do it.” Mingyu started complaining immediately, but his boss just waved him off. “Then I would suggest Jun and Minghao, they are the best.” The two Chinese clan members nodding there head at that.

“If they get wind of it, we can also quietly kill them quite well.” Minghao said, but Soonyoung just gave him a stern look. “That won’t be necessary I think. Just tail them, nothing more.”

Seungcheol got up from his chair saying: “Then we are all set, I guess.” He walked around the table and nervously stood by Jeonghans side. “I have something to talk about. Alone.” Jeonghan looked for a while at the other but got then up from his chair, leaving the room without saying a word, Seungcheol quietly tagging along.

Everyone got up from their chairs, one after the other leaving the room until only the two bosses were left behind. “When will you go?” Jihoon asked Soonyoung quietly. “This evening would be good I guess. It’s Friday, people always go to clubs on a Friday.”

Jihoon quietly sat there. It was obvious he wanted to say something, but couldn’t get it out. “What is it you want to say, Jihoonie?”

“Let me go with you.” Soonyoung smirked at the younger. “Jealous? Don’t be. It’s just a job.”

Jihoon stood up and turned away from the other. “I know that. I just want to come along. Is that such a big problem? I feel useless if I have nothing to do.” Soonyoung also got up from his chair and walked around to stand in front of Jihoon.

“Alright, then let’s go together. A pity we go to a club together and I can’t even dance with you. But at least I’ll see you in sexy clothes.” Soonyoung winked at the other and quickly run away before Jihoon could hit him.

*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Soonyoung had been right. He was jealous. _Very much_. So he made it his task to watch over Soonyoung and at the same time to look so fucking sexy that the other would come immediately back to him when the job is over. That he felt useless not doing anything wasn’t even a lie. He really felt like that, so all in all, going together with Soonyoung to the club was a good decision in his opinion.

Without knocking Woozi stormed into Jisoos room. “I need you to put make up on me. And style my hair. And I need a black choker.” Jisoo looked confused at his friend. “Wait, what? Are you sick?”

“This is an emergency.” Joshua started laughing at the other. “Are you jealous because Soonyoung has to flirt with that wife and now you want to seduce him?” Jihoon looked annoyed, but still sat down on a chair in the room.

“No, I’m just going with Soonyoung to the club this evening, because I need something to do.” Jisoo looked in amazement at his friend. “You are jealous! This is excellent. I’ll help you, no worries. You’ll look so sexy, he’ll rip your clothes off when he finished the mission.”

Jihoons face heated up at bit at that comment. “Like I said, I’m not jealous…” he said in a small voice. But why was he even saying that? No one, not even himself could actually believe these words.

*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jihoon stood in front of the Kwon mansion, trying to look confident. He knew he looked good, but he normally didn’t go all out on clothes and make up, so he felt a bit uncomfortable. Black pants, black shirt with a deep v-neck, wide black choker, black kohl rimming his eyes and his blonde hair in a slight wavy hairstyle. Maybe he had overdone it after all, but it was too late to go back now.

When Soonyoung came out of the mansion he stopped when he saw Jihoon, taking in slowly the sight in front of him. Jihoon did pretty much the same, but his gaze already got stuck at the others pants. Leather pants. Why did Soonyoung have to wear fucking leather pants?

“I don’t know if I can take you along like that. I might not able to hold myself back when you look so sexy, Jihoonie.” Jihoon still stared at the others pants, his gaze only slowly going up looking at the white button down shirt that clung dangerously tight to Sounyoungs chest, sleeves rolled up so he showed off his lean arms. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Jihoon nervously licked his lips. “Let’s just go,” he said while opening the door and then sitting down at the back of the car that would drive them to the club. The driver was already waiting for them inside.

Soonyoung sat beside Jihoon and signaled the driver to take off. His left hand grabbed immediately onto Jihoons thigh, slowly running up and down his leg. Woozi didn’t comment on it and just leaned back in the seat.

Soonyoung inched even closer to the other, hand now going dangerously close to Jihoons crotch. “I want to wreck you so much, you don’t even know. Three days without seeing and touching you was torture.” Jihoon swatted now Hoshis hand away, not wanting to get hard before going to the club.

“Concentrate on what you have to do. Did you get all the information about the wife?” Soonyoung didn’t seem impressed by Jihoons words and just leaned over to kiss the others neck, going down to his collarbones. “Yeah I read everything,” he mumbled into Jihoons skin.

“Fucking stop it already! Why are you always so horny?” Jihoon pushed Soonyoungs head away, already panting slightly from the others ministrations.

“Why did you have to tag along looking like this then? You’re torturing me.” Soonyoung leaned back in his seat at last, arms crossed in front of him. Jihoon just smiled contently to himself, not answering Soonyoung. He liked Soonyoung being so out of control because of him, but he would never say that out loud.

They arrived at the club quite fast. They both got off and send the driver to park the car close by. A lot of people were waiting in front of the club to get inside, but Jihoon knew that they would have no problems, because they had a VIP invitation. Being a clan boss gets you a VIP invitation to almost everything, no one wants to stir up trouble.

“Alright let’s find the wife soon. You try to get the information out of her and I’ll wait around somewhere.” Jihoon begun walking away but Soonyoung grabbed him by the arm and suddenly started groping his ass. “Did I ever tell you what a great ass you have? You shouldn’t even wear these tight pants when other people can see you. This ass is mine, princess.” Jihoon blushed a bit and wrestled himself out of Soonyoungs grip then.

“Concentration. This is important. For now you should only have your eyes on the target.” Soonyoung smirked at Jihoon. “For now yes, but I can’t give a guarantee for where my eyes will end up later.” Soonyoung turned around and headed for the VIP entrance. This would be a long evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So first of all, Jihoons outfit here is pretty much inspired by what he wore for his With You solo stage at the Diamond Edge concerts :)
> 
> I kind of feel that this is an uneventful chapter, but it couldn't be helped. I can promise there will be lots of happening soo. Next week will be crazy :D But first of all Jihoon and Soonyoung have to get now information about the whereabouts of Jihoons uncle! Let's see if they can find out something!!
> 
> Because I'm a noob here, I only found the statistic page yesterday and learned then about hidden bookmarks and the possibility to subscribe a story. Many of you have subscribed this one ;_; Thank you! Thank you also for the nice comments and kudos and... yeah thank you for reading!


	29. Mine

The club was loud and crowded. Jihoon hated it. He only went to a club twice, because Daniel was pestering him about it, but he seriously didn’t like going to clubs. The music was awful and there were just too many people.

He gave one last look to Soonyoung and they immediately started parting ways. Jihoon went over to the bar and sat down, while Soonyoung went straight to the VIP area to search for the wife.

Jihoon turned around and winked the barkeeper to come over. “One Gin Tonic,” he screamed loudly to the barkeeper who just nodded to signal that he understood him. Only moments later the drink was placed in front of Jihoon. He couldn’t stand all of this sober. He needed at least one drink.

Jihoon looked over to the VIP area, scanning it for Soonyoung. He found him standing against a railing talking animatedly to a woman maybe a bit older than him. _He’s fast_. Jihoon knew that he shouldn’t keep on looking over to him that obviously, but he couldn’t help it. The jealousy burned too deep in his chest to turn away.

Soonyoung kept on talking to the woman while laughing charmingly at her. After a while the woman put her hand onto his arm, obviously flirting with him. Jihoon wanted to run there and rip her head off. _Ugly, unfaithful woman_. How long were they already talking? _This is taking forever…_

His view on Soonyoung got blocked suddenly when a guy stood in front of him. Jihoon looked up to see a tall, good looking man grinning at him. “Are you alone here?” Jihoon rolled his eyes at the question. He really didn’t need anyone to hit on him now.

“No.” Jihoon answered shortly. He looked at the glass in his hand and sighted slightly. “I watched you for a while but I never saw you with anyone.” Jihoon downed the rest of his drink and put the glass onto the bar. “That’s none of your business.” Jihoon tried to move a bit to the side, so he would be able to see Soonyoung again, but the guy was still completely blocking his sight. It was unnerving. 

“But I wish it would be my business. You are such a pretty thing, babe.” Jihoon made a disgusted face and turned around to order another drink, but the guy suddenly grabbed him by his arm. “Let me get you a drink, babe.” Jihoon was overly annoyed now. Even though the guy was good-looking, he had zero interest. Why couldn’t he take the hint immediately? Somehow Jihoon wished that he had his gun with him now.

“I’m not your babe and don’t fucking touch me.” The other guy, being obviously drunk and stubborn, took Jihoons face in his hands to kiss him. Jihoon tried pushing him away, but the other was a lot stronger than he looked. Just when Jihoon wanted to punch him square in the face, Soonyoung suddenly ripped the guy off him and hit him hardly in the gut. The guy screeched in pain.

“Hands off you fucker.” Soonyoung said in an ice-cold voice. He took Jihoon by the hand and pulled him out of the club. When the cold air hit Jihoon, he noticed that he might have downed the drink a bit too fast, feeling slightly drunk. He let Soonyoung pull him all the way to the car that was parked down the street without complaining.

Soonyoung shoved Jihoon into the passenger seat of the car and got into the driver seat himself, not having drunk one sip of alcohol. When he closed the door, he immediately turned to Jihoon, his eyes narrowed angrily.

“That’s why you shouldn’t have come along!” He said loudly, slamming his hand on the wheel of the car. “I just wanted to punch him. That was nothing Soonyoung.” Jihoon said nonchalantly, not even understanding why Soonyoung was this angry. But when Soonyoung let out a dark chuckle, a flashback of what happened when the other was jealous of Daniel crossed his mind. He had totally forgotten how jealous the other could actually get.

“Nothing? So other men touching you is nothing to you.” Jihoon gulped at Soonyoungs words, noticing at last how very angry the other was. “But this woman was also touching you.” Jihoon said in a small voice.

“That was a fucking job! And you know that. Fuck!” Soonyoung started the engine and drove off, his tempo being a lot faster than allowed. Jihoon wanted to comment on it, but thought it would be better to keep quiet.

“The next time that happens, I’ll kill whoever touches you.” Jihoon knew that Soonyoung didn’t mean it like that. He wasn’t one to kill that easily, still every word coming out of the others mouth made his heart beat faster. He didn’t know if it was because of excitement or fear.

15 silent minutes later, Soonyoung parked the car in front of his mansion and got out hastily, going over to Jihoons side and pulled him out of the car. He dragged him along until they arrived at his quarters. Hoshi slammed the door loudly shut and pressed Jihoon against it – his gaze still burning angrily. 

“You let yourself be touched that easily by another man. Don’t you think you should be punished for that?” Jihoon bit his lip slightly at Soonyoungs words. This was certainly a mixture of Soonyoung being angry and Soonyoung remembering what Jihoon told him three days ago. Jihoons cock already twitched in his pants at the sheer thought of what would happen now.

“Yes.” Soonyoung still didn’t lighten up at what the other said. “Yes, what?” He asked Jihoon.

“Yes, I need to be punished.” Soonyoung gripped Jihoon by the hair and held him tightly so the other couldn’t move his head away. “You are mine, Jihoon. Mine to touch, mine punish, mine to fuck. You better learn your lesson today.” Jihoon shuddered at the possessive words of the other. Soonyoung had always been dominant, but this was on a whole other level. Jihoon loved it. He loved it so much.

“Go over to the desk, take your pants off, lean over and wait for you punishment.” Jihoon went to the desk without a second thought and did as told. It was clear from the tone Soonyoung used that he wouldn’t take a no as answer.

As Jihoon leaned over the desk, lower half stark naked, he felt really exposed, but at the same time so turned on. He was already half hard.

Soonyoung took his sweet time, before walking up behind Jihoon. “Count for me. Do you understand?” Jihoon tried to control his breathing, so his voice wouldn’t come out totally wrecked already. “Yes, I understand.”

The first hit didn’t come unexpected, but it still shocked Jihoon. Soonyoungs hand smacked his ass with such a force that he lost his hold on the table for a moment, a shrill scream leaving his mouth. “One,” he said in a pained voice after positioning himself better on the table again.

There was no reaction from Soonyoung, just another harsh slap on the same ass cheek. “TWO!” Jihoon choked out. He started panting loudly. The pain was a lot worse than he anticipated, but still every time Soonyoung hit him it went straight to his cock.

The third hit went to his other cheek. A sound between a moan and a scream came out of his mouth, his eyes starting to fill with tears. “Th-three.” His voice wasn’t steady anymore. Jihoon needed to concentrate hard to get the word even out of his mouth.

Every hit he took was harder than the last. When he counted the ninth one, he was a sobbing mess, tears streaming down his face, but his cock was already hard and leaking at that point, precome dripping on the floor. He unconsciously moved his hips to get some friction, but there was nothing to move against.

“Last one.” The tenth hit was so hard that Jihoon doubled over, not able to hold himself up with his arms anymore, face first crashing into the desk. “Ten.” His voice was only a murmur, while he laid on the desk with his cheek on the wood, shaking and panting the whole time.

“You really enjoyed this, didn’t you? This should be punishment, but you are all hard and wet.” Soonyoung slowly caressed Jihoons red ass cheeks. Woozi whimpered pathetically at the feeling.

Jihoon lost track of what was happening around him, so he let out a surprised sound when two wet fingers were suddenly breaching his opening. Soonyoung didn’t give him much time to get used to the feeling and fast added a third one. “Ahhhh, nghh.” Jihoon was completely gone. He couldn’t form any coherent words anymore. The whole situation had turned him on so much that he was already close orgasm. He was turning and trashing around on the table not able to hold back an endless stream of moans.

“How should I punish you, when you just love everything I do to you? The harder I give it to you, the more you love it.” Soonyoung relentlessly fucked Jihoon with his fingers, hitting his sweet spot dead on. Jihoon almost couldn’t breathe anymore, the pleasure was too powerful.

“What a slut you are, Lee Jihoon. Already so close to orgasm just from getting spanked and fingered a bit.” Soonyoung grabbed Jihoons choker and slightly pulled it back, so Jihoon got strangled just a bit. Jihoons wanton moans got half broken off. Jihoon started to shake hardly, it was all too much, the heat that burned low in his belly getting hotter and hotter. He let out a broken cry while coming, his hips still moving back and forth on Soonyoungs fingers, cum spurting onto the desk and floor.

Soonyoung hastily pulled his fingers out moving away from Jihoon. The younger one was confused by his behavior, so he turned around while still shaking. Soonyoung was standing some meters away cleaning off his fingers, looking at him with cold eyes.

Jihoon slowly got up from the table and went over to Soonyoung on wobbly legs. “You…” He bit his lips, while looking at Hoshi. “You haven’t come yet.” Soonyoung smirked coldly at him. “Do you really care about that or are you just disappointed I didn’t fuck you?” Jihoon immediately shook his head at the others words.

“No, no, I just… I…” Soonyoung grabbed the other by the hair “You what? I think you still haven’t learned your lesson yet.” Jihoon stared at the other for a bit before submissively lowering his gaze. “Yes, I haven’t learned my lesson yet.”

Jihoon heard Soonyoungs hard breathing, but he didn’t dare to look up again. Next thing he knew, Soonyoung was letting go of his hair to kiss him desperately. “Fuck this shit,” he muttered into the kiss. He pulled Jihoon onto the floor with him and lying on top of the other. “I want you so much, I can’t stand it. I’ll go crazy if I don’t take you right now.” The whole scene broke apart, Soonyoungs overly dominant attitude all gone.

Soonyoung hastily opened his leather pants and pulled his hard cock out. Jihoon just groaned at the sight. “Hurry up, put it in,” Jihoon said in a desperate voice. “How can you be so needy when you just came?” Soonyoung position himself between Jihoons legs and shoved into his hole with one fast thrust. 

Jihoon would have liked to play the game that was going on earlier a bit longer, but he also couldn’t complain about this. Feeling Soonyoung like this made him breathless. He wanted him closer, deeper. Nothing was enough. He just wanted the other so very much.

“Ahhhh! Hmm, I- I can’t help it. I really.. ahh, must love your cock too much.” Soonyoung just thrusted harder into Jihoon at his words. “You are so sexy, baby. You look so hot today.” Jihoon let out a loud moan at the praise, watching the other through half lidded eyes. “You too. I ahh, I couldn’t hmmm ahh, stand it when that woman touched you.” 

Soonyoung leaned down to kiss the other thoroughly, hips still hardly pushing into Jihoon. “I could only think about you the whole time. W-what I would do to you when we are back at home.” Jihoon threw his head back at hearing these words. “Please mark me. Please, please.” Soonyoung growled lowly at the others request, fumbling to get the choker off his neck. When he opened it at least, he threw it to the side and started at once biting hard into the others throat and neck, leaving a couple of dark red marks.

Jihoon was a mess. He knew that Soonyoung would also get off on marking him and it just made it so much better. He wanted to give this to Soonyoung and at the same time he wanted it for himself. It made him feel like he belonged to the other and it drove him insane with want and need.

“I’m close Soonyoung. S-so close. Can’t…” Soonyoung understood immediately and grabbed Jihoons cock, pumping it to his thrusts. “Harder, ha- harder. Fuck me ahh, harder.” Soonyoung changed his position a bit to pistol in Jihoon in a harsh rhythm. The loud squelching sounds of their fucking mixed with the unrestricted moans of Jihoon. The stimulation Jihoon got was so intense that his climax came crashing down on him. Jihoon wailed highly, his back arching from the ground. Cum coating Soonyoungs hand and his belly.

Soonyoung moaned lowly at the beautiful sight in front of him, only needing a couple of more thrusts before coming himself. Both were panting, eyes unfocused and face red. Still not really down from his high, Soonyoung wanted to pull out at once, but Jihoon stopped him. “Stay like that for a moment. Don’t want to be empty already.” Soonyoung groaned at Jihoons words, closing his eyes for a bit. 

“Do you want to kill me with saying stuff like that?” Jihoon just smiled slightly at Hoshi. He loved having such an impact on the other. He wanted Soonyoung to want him more. To go as insane as Jihoon felt. “Let me pull out now, I want to take a shower. We both smell like club and sex.”

Jihoon pouted slightly, but Soonyoung just pulled out of him and helped Woozi get up from the floor. Both of them made their way over to the bathroom, discarding their clothes there and got into the shower together. Before even thinking about cleaning, they stood for a long time under the water just kissing and touching each other. Jihoon kept on sliding his hands up and down Soonyoungs ripped arms. The more he kissed the other, the more aroused it made him again. His mind already going slightly hazy again.

“Hoonie, I’ll clean you out now, alright?” Jihoon just nodded slightly, knowing what Soonyoung meant. Actually he already anticipated it.

Two of Soonyoungs fingers pushed gently into his hole starting to clean the cum out. When he hit Jihoons prostate by accident, the other shuddered lightly, moaning against his shoulder. “P-please.” Soonyoung just let out a tried laugh. “Princess I think you’ve had enough for today. You’ll just be grumpy tomorrow again when you can’t move well.” 

Jihoon gave him an annoyed look and started moving his hips against his fingers. “I won’t complain. Just fuck me again.” Jihoon licked his lips before adding: “I need your big cock in me.” Soonyoung openly gaped at the others words. “When did you become such a slut, Jihoonie?” Now it was for once Jihoons turn to smirk at the other. “When you fucked my brains out?” 

Soonyoung threw his head back into his neck out of sheer frustration and breathed in and out a couple of times. Before talking again, he pulled his fingers out of Jihoon. “Let’s clean up and go to sleep.”

Jihoon was stubborn though and turned around and pressed his cheek against the bathroom tiles, pulling his ass out the best as possible and then grabbing his ass cheeks and pulling them apart. “Please. Please. I need it.” Jihoon moaned out in the most wanton voice he could muster up. Soonyoung couldn’t take it, the sight in front of him was much too erotic to ignore, his erection springing back to life immediately. “You’re a devil Lee Jihoon.” Jihoon smiled at the others words. Maybe he really was a devil. But he also didn’t need to be an angel when he’s together with Soonyoung and maybe that’s why everything was so perfect.

Soonyoung stroked his cock a few times to get it hard again before pushing slowly into Jihoon, watching his cock disappear in the other. “Oh god, thank you.” Soonyoungs cock twitched at the words Jihoon had moaned out loudly. “You really want to kill me today, don’t you?” Soonyoung thrusted harshly into Jihoons small body. “What should I do with you, Jihoonie? It’s so difficult to keep up with you.”

Jihoon closed his eyes while leaning against the shower tiles. Soonyoung thrusted hard but at the same time slow into him and it felt so good. The warm water was running down his body and Soonyoungs large hands were holding his hips tightly. He would never get tired of this. He was high on pleasure, feeling totally blissed out.

“You can do hmm, whatever you want w-with me.” Jihoon heard Soonyoung gasp slightly. “You don’t know what you are talking about, Jihoonie.” Jihoon moaned lowly a couple of times, before answering. “I, I d-do know. And I ahhh mean it. I’ll let you do anything.” Soonyoung slowly started kissing his back and his hands gripped his hips even tighter. After slowly fucking like this for a while, Soonyoung moved one of his hands to Jihoons cock to get him off. “Nooo, no. Want to ahh, come on your cock. D-don’t…”

Soonyoung put his hand back on Jihoons hip, pushing into him faster. “Whatever you w-want.” Soonyoung gritted out, panting heavily. He seemed to be close to orgasm already, only holding back for Jihoon.

“Come on, princess. Show me how pretty you are while coming on my cock.” Jihoon shivered and shook at Soonyoungs words. The praise pushed him closer to orgasm. 

The other knew him so well at this point and this knowledge was electrifying. It was intimate and it was satisfying. When Jihoon let out a loud moan while climaxing that sounded suspiciously like Soonyoungs name, it wasn’t just because of the sex. It was because it was with Soonyoung. 

Soonyoung came almost at the same time, shooting his seed into Jihoon again. He panted into Jihoons ear while holding him close with shaking arms. When Soonyoung stopped shaking, he pressed little kisses onto Jihoons jaw and neck while still never letting go.

Jihoon felt totally worn out, but his mind was floating and his heart was burning up. Everything was Soonyoung - surrounding him, filling up his mind. And nothing else was important in this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! I didn't even plan for so much smut in this chapter, but in the end it turned out like this. And even if it sounds ridiculous, it's actually in a way there to show how much their dynamic and relationship changed. Jihoooon DO SOMETHING! 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3 And thank you like always for the nice comments ;_;


	30. The last mask is falling

Jihoons morning was slow. He somehow got out of bed without falling down and took another shower - the one from last night had been a bit useless in the end. The warm water helped his sore muscles relax a bit, but his ass was still hurting. Sitting down would be pure hell, after getting spanked and fucked so hard yesterday. But he said he wouldn’t complain, so he would take it like a boss and tell Soonyoung nothing about it.

Soonyoung had left the bedroom a lot earlier than him saying that he had some business to attend to. He had given Jihoon a sweet kiss on the cheek and ran off afterwards happily like a little child. Woozi hadn’t seen the other since then. He felt kind of restless not knowing what Soonyoung was up to. Normally he wasn’t like this, but after yesterday night he felt the need to have Soonyoung close to him.

Jihoon got dressed after the shower, dried his hair bit and went out of the room to search for Soonyoung. He found him, not very surprisingly, in his study where he sat together with DK and Minghao.

Soonyoung winked Jihoon over as soon as he saw the other poking his head through the door. “Hurry up princess, there are news.” Jihoon sat down beside Soonyoung, suppressing the whine that threatened to leave his mouth when pain shot up his spine again.

“I still haven’t told you what the wife said to me yesterday, right?” Jihoon nodded at Soonyoungs question, but DK and Minghao looked in wonder at the other two. “Why didn’t you talk about it? You went there together,” Minghao asked his boss. When a sly smirk spread on Soonyoungs face, he hastily added: “Forget the question. I don’t want to know.”

Soonyoung turned to Jihoon and just kept on staring at him for a while, his gaze made it clear what he was thinking about. Jihoon shuffled around in his chair, the memories from the night before came flooding back into his mind. He wondered if it really was him that said and did all these things yesterday. He couldn’t help feeling a bit embarrassed how needy he behaved, but then again it seemed to have had a great impact on Soonyoung. Maybe there wasn’t even a reason to feel embarrassed. At this point he probably should just enjoy what they have. This was not a one way road after all - they were both in it together.

“So, I got nothing interesting out of the wife. She talked a lot about her husband and nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Same for DK, right?” DK nodded at his boss. “Yes, I went there early today to talk with the other wife and nothing. All just boring small talk.” Jihoon was confused where this conversation was even going. No one seemed to have a lead. Had everything just been a waste of time?

“But our Minghao here trailed this one businessman and he seems suspicious, right? What was his name again? Kim?” Soonyoung looked at Minghao, who just nodded at his boss. “I trailed him the whole day and he went in the evening to this big warehouse complex near the Hangang river. I couldn’t follow him in there, because it would have been too obvious.”

Jihoon balled his fists while he felt the anticipation already running through him. He wanted to go there immediately to find his uncle, but he knew that they had to be careful to not alarm him. He couldn’t let him get away a second time. “So it could be that my uncle is hiding there, right? We are doing at this warehouse complex business from time to time, so I guess it could be true. That complex is very big though, it will be tricky to find and catch him there.”

Soonyoung got up from his seat and walked around the room, obviously busily thinking up a plan. “If we’ll go there with many men, your uncle will most probably notice it and flee again. We have to avoid that. He’s probably expecting us to find him at one point. He must be prepared for it.” Jihoon watched the other who sat down on his desk, not looking very satisfied with the situation. Soonyoung was right. This was not a mission for a big group of men.

“I should go there alone,” Jihoon told the others. Soonyoungs face hardened and his eyes narrowed at Woozis words. “You won’t go there alone. That would be a suicide mission. I just told you that your uncle will be prepared, didn’t I? You’ll probably walk right into his trap.” Jihoon knew that Soonyoung was right once again. The possibility of walking into a trap was high. But he needed to catch his uncle somehow. He needed to know why he killed his father and brother and he needed the satisfaction of seeing him go down.

“I’ll go with you. This is also my business.” They both stared at each other for a long time not saying a word. Jihoon knew that the other was dead set this. He would never let him go alone. He also wouldn’t let Soonyoung go alone, so going together might be the only choice he had. “You two can’t go alone. You need at least back up close by if something will go wrong,” DK reasoned. “I don’t want either of you to get killed.”

Jihoon exhaled loudly. There was nothing wrong with DK’s reasoning. It was a dangerous mission and going without back up would be much too risky. “He has a point. We have to get everyone together fast and discuss a plan for back up. We need to go there if possible this evening already. My uncle could run away any time.” Soonyoung still stared at Jihoon, his eyes not giving away what was going on in his head.

“Okay, let’s do it like that.” Soonyoung said while jumping down from the desk again. “We’ll get your uncle this evening.”

*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Don’t forget to activate the alarm in your watch when something happens. There is a tracker inside, we’ll follow you in an about 5 minutes distance. If you press the alarm, we’ll be there really fast.” Jihoon absent mindedly nodded his head, already having heard the same thing at least ten times. He was busily thinking about what could and probably would happen. They would find his uncle and he would get his revenge at last. He wanted this to be over fast and feel at peace again. Hopefully the revenge would help him with that.

“I know, Cheol. Soonyoung and I will manage.” Seungcheol worriedly looked at his friend. “Just take care, okay?” Jihoon huffed and turned around. “Let’s go Soonyoung.” Jihoon walked with big steps into the warehouse complex while Soonyoung was following him closely.

It was already evening so it was difficult to navigate through the big warehouse complex. Jihoon and Soonyoung were both holding a gun in front of them while slowly rounding the first warehouse, quietly opening the door and looking inside. Soonyoung turned a flashlight on, but there was nothing inside.

They slowly made their way like this through all warehouses and containers they could find, but all of them were empty. “Isn’t it strange that we can’t find anything? None of the containers seem to be in use.” Jihoon asked Soonyoung quietly. “Yes, it is. I’m worried that he knows we are here.” Jihoon stopped walking and turned to Soonyoung. “Do you think this is really a trap?” Soonyoung also stopped his step to answer the other boss. “I can’t say for sure, but it kind of feels like it.”

The gun felt heavy in Jihoons hand. If it really was a trap, it would be dangerous to keep on searching for his uncle. But going back also wasn’t an option. “We need to find my uncle.” Soonyoung sighted quietly. “Please take care of yourself, Jihoonie. I couldn’t bear it if something happens to you.” 

Jihoon made a sour face that Soonyoung couldn’t see. “I’m not totally helpless. I can defend myself just fine.” Soonyoung lightly squeezed his arm. “I know. I just want you to be careful. Please.” Jihoon didn’t answer Soonyoung. Why couldn’t the other trust him?

They both started walking again and arrived right at the Hangang. Jihoon walked right up to the river, letting his eyes wander over the surroundings. Some distance away he could see a figure standing in the shadows. “Someone is over there,” he whispered to Soonyoung. They slowly inched their way forward, guns still held high.

They didn’t even needed to be that careful, because the person was willingly stepping into the light holding up a gun himself. “You found me.” Jihoons uncle looked amused at the two clan bosses, seemingly not impressed with both of them pointing their guns at him.

“Traitor. Murderer! How could you kill your own brother?” Jihoon got angry the moment he saw his uncle. He forgot everything around him, because the anger going through his veins was much too strong. When his uncle gave him a cold smirk, it just agitated him even more. “Jihoon, clan life is difficult. Only the toughest survive.” 

Jihoon gritted his teeth. He felt like shooting his uncle immediately, but he needed answers first. “My father trusted you! He told me that himself, so how could you do this?” His uncle chuckled at his nephew. “You can’t trust anyone Jihoon. You should really learn that.”

“He was your brother!!!” Jihoon shouted while walking dangerously close to the river. Soonyoung followed Jihoon swiftly and got up closer to him, taking him by the arm. “Jihoonie, something is not right. I…”

Jihoon just turned his head around to Soonyoung when a loud sound of a shot suddenly rang through the air. Jihoon saw Soonyoungs eyes widening in shock and felt the other boss losing his grip on his arm. Soonyoung pressed a hand on his chest while stumbling over and falling directly into the river.

“SOONYOUNG! NO! NOOOO!” Jihoon screamed out in shock. His heart was hammering in his chest and the shock momentarily made him unable to move. He felt like he was the one who had been shot right through the heart.

There was no light hitting the water, so he couldn’t see Soonyoung anymore. He got out of his stupor and looked around in panic. He needed to rescue Soonyoung, he couldn’t let him die. He couldn’t lose him too. After already losing his family, he couldn’t lose the person who felt more like home to Jihoon than anybody else ever did before.

 _I need him_. Tears swelled up in his eyes, but he fast blinked them away. He couldn’t let his sight get obscured by tears now. Jihoon scanned the black water, but there just wasn’t any movement he could see. Panic was rising up even more in him closing up his throat slowly. “Soonyoung…” Jihoons voice came only out as a whisper. The only thing he could think about was getting Soonyoung out of the water. “Don’t be dead…”

Jihoon just wanted to blindly jump into the river when a voice stopped him. “Don’t move or I’ll shoot you too.” Jihoon heard from behind him. The voice was coming exactly from the direction the shot had also come from. 

Jihoon knew that voice and his heart was breaking a second time this evening. He slowly turned around to confirm his suspicion.

“Hello Jihoon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! Omg I’m so sorry. That’s the worst cliffhanger ever, I know!! This is something I planned already before even starting writing the story, so it really couldn’t be helped though. But yeah, the timing is horrible… just when things started to look up for Soonhoons relationship D: I’m sorry!
> 
> So who the hell is the shooter? Any ideas? Also what happend to Soonyoungs? ;_; What did I write here, seriously...
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you still like the story <3 Thank you for leaving kudos and comments. I appreciate it A LOT <3


	31. Farewell

Jihoon knew at this point in his life that he wasn’t the best at knowing what was going on around him. So many people had secrets, hiding them perfectly well from him. But never ever, even in his craziest dreams he would have expected to find him in this situation.

“Hello Jihoon, long time no seen brother.” Jihoon stared in shock at his older brother. Just a bit ago he was crying at his grave and now the other was standing in front of him. Alive. 

“I know you have back up with you, so we need to hurry up dear brother.” Jihoon felt his uncle pressing a gun against his head while his brother swiftly took the watch from his arm. “Take that with you, it will buy me some time. We’ll meet later like planned.” His brother instructed his uncle, the other leaving afterwards in a hurry.

Hyunshik was now the one pointing his gun at Jihoon head. “Throw your gun into the water.” Jihoon did as told, slightly turning around to look for a sign of life of Soonyoung, but there was still no movement he could see.

“Start walking, we have no time. You better not try to run away or scream. I’ll shoot you on the spot. You have no value to me anymore. So if you want to have answers, you better do what I tell you. Now walk.” Jihoon quietly walked the way as instructed. His thoughts were slowly drifting away. 

His heart hurt so much he almost couldn’t breathe. More worried than about his own life, he was about Soonyoungs. If the other would be alright, he wouldn’t have fallen like that into the water, not moving anymore. Jihoon felt tears falling down his face and his hands were trembling.

Earlier when Soonyoung told him to take care, he should have told the other the same. But his stupid pride was more important than thinking about the other for once. Jihoons heart felt heavy with regret and self-loath. He also should have looked more at his surrounding while keeping Soonyoung close. He shouldn’t have completely lost his mind when he saw his uncle.

But most of all he should have told Soonyoung that he loved him. He already did for a while, but he always just pushed his feelings away, telling himself that he just needed a bit more time. Now it was too late. He had been a coward right until the end. Why couldn’t he have been a bit more honest? Why did he never say anything nice to Soonyoung?

“Open this door and go inside. One wrong move and you’re dead.” Jihoon opened the door and stepped inside while waiting for his brother to close the door behind him and to turn on the light. “Walk.” Jihoon walked until he was right in the middle of the room. “Stop. On your knees.” Jihoon sank down on his knees, his brother walking around him to stand right in front of him pointing the gun at his head.

“Are you crying? Pathetic. You really aren’t made to be a clan leader. Good that I’ll take over after killing you.” Jihoon looked up at his brother with angry eyes. Now that he saw the other in a well-lit place, the first thing that he noticed was the pair of blue gloves his brother was wearing.

“You were at the hospital when the explosion happened.” His brother smirked at him. “Maybe you are not completely useless. Yes, I was at the hospital to kill you. But you had me waiting for such a long time that I changed my plan in the meantime.” Jihoon coldly looked at his brother, he felt sick to the core.

“Why did you kill our father?” Hyunshik cocked his head to the side a bit, probably thinking about how to answer the question. “It’s a long story. Father always liked you better than me. Did you know that he only decided that I would become next clan head to keep an eye on me? The same with our uncle. Our father always had a mentality of keeping friends close but enemies closer. Too bad it didn’t work out for him in the end.”

Jihoon felt a pang in his heart. His father didn’t decide against him, because he thought he was incompetent as clan leader, but because he wanted to keep an eye on Hyunshik. Jihoon should have stayed with the clan. He maybe could have helped his father then. He had been once more a coward.

“Our uncle and I were planning to overtake the clan since years, but our father was weary of us. The clan worshipped our father, so we needed to be careful and slowly plan out everything. We gave the Park clan your information, so the crazy leader would hopefully kill you one day. While training to become the next leader and gaining the trust of the men, I felt quite restless, because the Kwon clan was annoyingly strong at that time. Our uncle and I decided to kill the whole family in one go. Unfortunately it didn’t go as planned and the younger son wasn’t in the car.” 

Jihoons ears were ringing at the mention of Soonyoung. Another wave of nausea went through him. He felt close to vomiting while his breathing was speeding up. “What I didn’t expect was our father to actually researching the bomb explosion. I didn’t know about it at all until I found some files in his safe one day. That’s when I knew I had to kill him fast before he kills me.” Jihoon angrily put his hands into fists at his side. So his brother only killed his father, because he got found out. That was horrible. “You’re a piece of scum,” he told his brother.

“A piece of scum who will immediately kill you if you don’t keep your mouth shut. Now listen to my story.” Jihoon couldn’t believe it. Was his brother really gloating in front of him with what he did? Was this what this situation was all about? He needed it for his ego? His brothers mind was really fucked up.

“Finding a dead body to take my place in the car explosion wasn’t difficult. Jaebong, our uncle and I were more than enough to manage all of that. I actually wanted to kill you afterwards and then go into hiding and come back as the glorious survivor of the bomb attack, who just covered up that he didn’t die to not get killed. It would have been such a pretty story and the men would have worshiped me.” Jihoon rolled his eyes at his brothers words. He really was crazy. He had a freaking god-complex.

“But while I was waiting for you to come out of the operation room, I got another brilliant idea. Kwon Soonyoung was annoying me to no end. I couldn’t believe he actually managed to put the Kwon clan into the number one spot. So I remembered that I actually spread the rumor in our clan that he is a crazy guy who probably killed his own family. I knew that when you would go back there as clan boss that you would hear about it and hopefully kill him for me. You know, it was difficult to get to him. He’s a cautious guy.”

Jihoon felt sick. He had been a marionette to his brother all along, behaving exactly the way he wanted him to. He only he didn't do was killing Soonyoung. “I didn’t expect you to not kill him. I thought one of you would die for sure. Even more surprising was the fact that you started working together and obviously developed feelings for him. That was a miscalculation on my side. But then again, I could shoot the only person you ever really loved right in front of your eyes. So I don’t feel too bad about the miscalculation.”

“I HATE YOU!” Jihoon tried to get up from his position on the ground, but his brother hardly hit him with the gun on the head. Jihoon feel to the side. Blood was spilling from a wound on his head running down his face. But Jihoon didn’t even feel the pain, because he was still in shock from what happened to Soonyoung earlier. “I told you to shut up! You’re worthless Jihoon. I’ll kill you now and go back to the clan telling them that you actually killed our father and I needed to go into hiding so you wouldn’t kill me too. I have prepared enough material to make it look believable. You will die as a traitor Jihoon.”

Jihoon trembled because he was so angry. He didn’t want to die like this. He wanted revenge for his father and for Soonyoung. He wanted his brother and uncle to go through the same agony he went through right now. But there was nothing he could do anymore. And maybe life also wasn’t even worth living anymore at this point.

“Any last words Jihoon?” Jihoon wanted to tell his brother that he should go to hell, but in exactly that moment the door of the warehouse flew open, revealing a wet Soonyoung, gun held in front of him. He hurried forwards, but Hyunshik released the safety of his gun, so he immediately stopped his step.

“What the fuck Soonyoung! I thought you were dead!” Jihoon screamed at him. Tears spilled in relief from his eyes. “Your asshole brother would have needed to shoot me in the head for that. I was wearing a bulletproof vest. Didn’t you know that?” Unreasonable anger was suddenly bubbling up in Jihoon. He couldn’t believe he was mourning Soonyoung when he had been totally fine. “NO YOU BASTARD! Why the fuck didn’t you immediately come back to me then?”

Soonyoung looked a bit taken aback by the others outburst. “Do you know how much it hurts when you get shot? Even when wearing a bulletproof vest, it still feels like you are shot for real! I almost drowned in the river, you know?! I’m just glad I found you that fast!”

Hyunshik was looking back and forth between the two clan heads and cleared then his throat to get the attention back on him. “Long time no seen Soonyoung. When was the last time? At graduation?” Soonyoung looked sour at Jihoons brother, but didn’t answer him. “Well, who cares. You all die soon anyway. I would advise you to put the gun away or I’ll shot your lover immediately.”

Jihoon turned around to look at Soonyoung, ignoring his brother for a moment. “Do not kill him! Do you hear me? He needs to tell me first where my uncle is.” Soonyoung looked unbelievingly back at Jihoon. “Are you crazy? He’ll kill you! I can’t let him kill you!”

“DON’T KILL HIM I SAID!” Jihoon screamed angrily at Soonyoung, but Hyunshik had enough of these twos bickering and tried to hit Jihoon once more with his gun against the head. But this time he was prepared for it. In a swift motion Jihoon swirled around, kicking the gun out of Hyunshiks hand.

His brother immediately went after the gun, but Jihoon was already on him. They were rolling around on the floor throwing punches at each other. Jihoon felt his lip splitting open, the iron taste of blood filling his mouth. As revenge he hit his brother exactly on the nose. Jihoon felt bones satisfyingly breaking under his fist. Still his brother didn’t give up and kicked him hard in the gut. Hyunshik managed to the reach the gun at last and released the safety immediately.

The sound of a gun being shot resounded loudly in the hall. Jihoon expected to feel pain any second but it was Hyunshik who fell lifeless to the side, blood flowing out of a wound in his head. His dead eyes were staring right at Jihoon.

Jihoon was shaking while looking at his dead brother in front of him. His breathing was ragged and his mind hazy from all the hits he got on his head. Jihoon heard the footsteps of Soonyoung running towards him, but he didn’t move around. “You are bleeding, are you okay, Jihoonie?” Soonyoung went down on his knees taking Jihoons face into his hands while looking at the heavily bleeding wound on his head.

“Don’t touch me!” Jihoon swatted aggressively Soonyoungs hand away and got up from the ground, swaying heavily. The pain of the big wound on his head suddenly came crashing down on him now that the shock was wearing down. He could hardly stand because he felt so dizzy. “I told you to not kill him! I know you are a good shooter, you could have shot his arm or whatever” Jihoon looked angrily at the other panting slightly in aggravation. 

“Jihoon he would have killed you instead.” Soonyoungs was obviously confused by the others behavior. “I hate you!! I’ll never find my uncle now.” Soonyoungs eyes widened at Jihoons words. There was only a small moment you could actually see the pain in Soonyoungs eyes, before he shook it away again. “Jihoon I know you are upset and angry right now, but I think you should…”

“SHUT UP! Never ever talk to me again!” Jihoon turned around walking with unsteady steps to the door that swung open suddenly to reveal Seungcheol.

“Thank god you are alive!! What happened here?” He looked around and discovered the dead body of Hyunshik. “Your brother was alive?? Jihoon, talk to me! What’s going on?”

“I don’t feel well. I need to go home.” Seungcheol noticed the heavy bleeding wound on his friends head now. “Shit, are you okay? I’ll get you home, okay? We can talk about what happened later. The others will take care of the body.” Seungcheol put an arm around his friends back and slowly walked him out of the warehouse. Jihoon didn’t look back again at Soonyoung who stared with empty eyes ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! And the drama continues. Even I am tired of all that drama at this point haha. But we are slowly coming to the end of the story, so things won't continue like this for a long time.
> 
> Jihoon has a lot of things to cope with in this chapter, so the most normal reaction for him would be to get angry, because he didn't know how to deal with everything. Having a bad concussion probably also makes you not think right. We'll see what he really thinks in the next chapter when he's feeling better again.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


	32. Coping Alone

Jihoon woke up and felt his head pounding like crazy. A big wave of nausea went through him and he got up and hurried to the bathroom vomiting into the toilet. He remembered in the back of his mind the doctor telling that he had a bad concussion. That was probably the explanation for feeling so bad.

He shakily went over to the sink and brushed his teeth before heading back over to his bed. A glass of water and some painkillers were lying on the side table. He took two of them out of the package and swallowed them down immediately. He actually felt like swallowing the whole package, but as a former doctor he knew that he would be an idiot to do that.

He considered just lying down again, but decided against it and slowly took a shower and put some clothes on. When he was ready to leave his room, he felt tired and close to fainting. The room was spinning slightly and he had to suppress another wave of nausea. After calmly breathing in and out for some minutes, he left his room and made his way over to Seungcheols study. He knocked weakly on the door and entered when the other answered it.

“Ji! I thought you would never wake up again!” Jihoon made a slight grimace and sat down in a chair. “You are too loud.” Seungcheol muttered a sorry and got Jihoon a glass of water from another table.

“You slept for two days. How are you feeling?” Jihoon wasn’t surprised he slept that long. While he was getting ready to leave his room, all the memories of what happened the other day came back to him. He felt horrible on so many levels, he didn’t even know where to start. There was his dead brother, who hadn’t been dead, but was now dead for real, his uncle who got away once again and Soonyoung. Soonyoung, Soonyoung…

“Like someone crushed my head with a hammer.” Seungcheol looked worriedly at his friend. “Should I call the doctor again?” Jihoon let out a slight snarl. “I’m a doctor myself, you know? I can handle this alone.”

Neither of them said anything for a while. Seungcheol was the one to shatter the silence in the end. “Do you want to talk about what happened?” Slight panic rose up in Jihoon. He wanted to ignore what happened two days ago, but he knew that it wouldn’t be possible. “Not really, but I…” He stopped and took a sip of water, staring at the glass afterwards as if it would have the answer to all his problems.

“Was Soonyoung here?” Jihoon looked up again and saw how Seungcheol was obviously avoided his gaze. “No.” Jihoon shuffled nervously on his seat. “Did he call?” Seungcheol still didn’t look up at the question. “No… I haven’t seen or heard anything of him since we found you in the warehouse.”

Jihoon felt tears welling up in his eyes. This time he went too far. This time Soonyoung wouldn’t forgive him, he wouldn’t come back to him and the only one he could blame was himself. He couldn’t suppress the sob leaving him thinking back on how horrible he behaved once more. Having a concussion couldn’t be an excuse.

“Ji? Shit, are you okay?” Jihoon couldn’t stop himself from sobbing harder, tears now running down his cheeks. Seungcheol got up from his chair and hugged Jihoon, trying to calm him down somehow.

“I, I love him so m-much.” Seungcheol stopped hugging Jihoon and looked at him surprised, because of the sudden confession. “Hey, it’s okay. Soonyoung loves you too. It will be alright.” Another wave of fresh tears fell out of Jihoons eyes. “No, no it won’t be alright. Not this time, not… after what I’ve said to him.” Jihoon felt close to hyperventilating. The thought of never seeing Soonyoung again destroyed him.

“What did you say to him?” Seungcheol asked cautiously. “That I, I, that I hate him and that he should never talk to me again.” Seungcheol hugged Jihoon again, slowly patting his back. “That happened under exceptional circumstances, Ji. You had a bad concussion, you weren’t in your right mind. He’ll forgive you. Just call him and…”

Jihoon ripped himself away from Seungcheols arms. “Don’t you understand? I fucking hurt him already so many times even though he did nothing to deserve what I did to him. And now I went too far. I… I can expect him to still want me. It’s over. I lost everything. My family, my clan, my love. It’s all gone.” Jihoon leaned back in the chair looking at the ceiling. His vision became slowly blurry, because of the pounding in his head.

“What? You didn’t lose your clan. How can you say something like that?” Jihoon closed his eyes. His body felt heavy and he just wanted to go back to sleep. “How can I expect anyone to still want me as their leader? I’m useless. My uncle and brother both were in this together and I didn’t know. I also couldn’t even catch my uncle. And I would have died by my brothers hand if Soonyoung hadn’t shoot him.”

“Ji, I know this is a difficult situation, but the whole clan stands behind you. No one could have known that your brother was still alive.” Jihoon got up from his chair swaying slightly. “I need to go back to bed.”

When Jihoon opened the door of Seungcheols room a big part of his clan was waiting in the corridor. “Boss! We are glad you are alive!” Many of them screamed, some of them patting Jihoons back, some exclaiming their angriness over Hyunshik. Jihoon looked in wonder at the scene in front of him. Maybe Seungcheol was right and at least he didn’t lose his clan.

*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

One week went by and Jihoon slowly started feeling better. Two weeks went by and he started working again. Three weeks went by and everything was back to normal again in the Lee clan. Almost everything.

“Why the fuck was the deal not working out?” Jihoon angrily kicked the trashcan through the room, his men looking wearily at him. “Boss, we are sorry. The client wasn’t happy with the deal, he said he wanted more money and…”

“I’m gonna kill this fucker!” Jihoon got his gun out of the holster and started storming out of the room. Seungcheol caught up with him in the corridor. “Wait Ji, he’s an important client. You know you can’t shoot him. You don’t just shoot people! Stop telling everyone you’ll shoot them.” Jihoon narrowed his eyes dangerously at Seungcheol.

Jihoon felt empty, which led him to feeling aggressive. He didn’t know how to handle all these bad emotions, all his self-loath. Letting it out on his clan members certainly wasn’t the right thing to do, but he just couldn’t handle the anger shaking up his core.

“Then do a sparring with me. I need to let out some aggressions.” Seungcheol sighted at his friend. “Okay, if it helps you somehow.”

They walked over to the trainings hall, took off their jackets and got into position. Jihoon insisted on a fight with bare hands. Seungcheol tried to argue with him, but to no avail.  
Jihoon was attacking Seungcheol with brute force from the start, but the other managed to avoid all punches and kicks. When a very hard punch slightly knocked Seungcheol against the shoulder, he landed a kick on Jihoon that the smaller one didn’t avoid at all flying some meters through the hall falling hardly onto the ground. Jihoon was cringing in pain. “Fuck! Ji!” 

Seungcheol hurried over helping his friend get up. “I’m fine, let’s continue.” Seungcheol made a sour face but didn’t argue with the other.

They got once more into a heated fight, which once again ended with Seungcheol punching Jihoon hard to the ground, the other crying out in pain. “Lee Jihoon!” This time Seungcheol hurried over again to his boss, but didn’t help him up but just looked angrily at the other. “I know what you are doing here! You aren’t avoiding getting hit. Do you think I’m stupid?” Jihoon just sat on the floor holding his left side, breathing harshly.

“Since you started working again, you made everyone’s life hell. You are in a constant bad temper. Do something against it! If you want to live out you masochistic streak then call Soonyoung! I’m not his fucking replacement!” Jihoon looked up at Seungcheol after hearing his words, his cheeks a bit red.

“You’re an asshole Seungcheol.” His right hand man huffed. “You are an even bigger asshole, Ji. You claim that you love Soonyoung, but you don’t have the guts to call him for three whole weeks! Don’t make the same mistake I did and run away from the person you love just because you are scared.”

Jihoon got up from the floor cleaning off the dirt from his pants. “Don’t cross the line, Cheol.” The clan boss turned around and walked away. He couldn’t argue with what the other said, so walking away was his only way out.

*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

For two days Jihoon had kept his profile low after the sparring with Seungcheol and just moped around. In the last 3 weeks he had countless of times picked up his phone and opened Soonyoungs profile, but never dared to call him. He had written countless of messages but didn’t send a single one of them.

He knew he should trust Soonyoung. That his feelings weren’t shallow and that if he explained him that he didn’t actually want to hurt him that the other would still forgive him. But he was afraid. There was this tiny bit of doubt in him, doubt that Soonyoung actually couldn’t forgive him this time and it scared him out of his mind.

When Jihoon was back in his right mind after the concussion, he thought back on almost loosing Soonyoung there. Imagining a world without Soonyoung was nothing short of cruel for Jihoon. He wasn’t sure at which point he fell so deep for Soonyoung, but now that it was actually love, he couldn’t go back anymore. Still in his scared stupor he couldn’t bring himself to actually call or go and see the other. He was a coward after all.

Jihoon let out a sigh and laid his head on the surface of his work desk. “Cheol is right, I’m an asshole. Soonyoung deserves someone better than me,” he whispered to himself.  
There was a knock on the door and Jisoo swiftly walked into his office. “Someone saw your uncle!” He said slightly out of breath, probably because he ran all the way to Jihoons study. Woozi shot up from the table immediately. “Really? Where?”

Jisoo came closer and put his hands onto the desk. “Near that old hospital that isn’t used anymore.” Jihoon narrowed his eyes slightly. “We also had that on our list, because we are doing there business from time to time.” Joshua just nodded at his friend.

“I’ll go there at once.” Jihoon took his gun and went to the safe to get a second gun out. “Wait Jihoon, we have to make a plan…” Jihoon just shushed Jisoo. “Fuck the plan. It also didn’t work out last time. I need to catch my uncle immediately.”

Jisoo ran after Jihoon who had already rushed out of his office. “At least wait for Seungcheol to come back from the deal he is doing right now. You can’t go there alone!” Jihoon stopped and turned around to Jisoo. “I won’t get any more people involved in this. This is my business.” With that he stomped off, not letting Joshua any more chance for a discussion.

*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jihoon walked quietly through the corridors of the old hospital. He had to be careful to not alarm his uncle if he really was here hiding somewhere. This time he would catch him, he was more determined than ever. The adrenaline was rushing through his veins, but he still tried to keep a cool head. No more mistakes.

Just when Jihoon wanted to round a corner, he heard someone moving close by. Nobody should be here, so the informant must have been right. His uncle had to be hiding here.

Jihoon took a deep breath and moved around the corner holding his gun up. He more heard than saw another person moving in lightning speed, turning him face first against the wall. A gun was pressed against his head and Jihoon was fuming on the inside. He couldn’t believe he was being this easily overpowered again.

“Jihoon?” A more than well-known voice asked him. The gun that was pressed against his head was suddenly gone again. Jihoons heart was crazily beating in his chest. He turned around and came face to face with the person he longingly wanted to see the last weeks. “Soonyoung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I’m almost scared to leave a chapter like this here again. Jihoon keeps on being a stubborn idiot. But I kind of felt the need for him to feel bad for a while, because he was an idiot all along. What Seungcheol said to him was very true, if you love someone you really shouldn’t run away. 
> 
> So next chapter (thank god) they meet again. And hopefully talk again. Let’s see how Soonyoung will react!!
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	33. Forgive Me

Coming face to face that suddenly with Soonyoung came like a shock to Jihoon. He felt tears swelling up in his eyes, because it was so good to see the other again. At the same time he wasn’t able to move because of the fear that the other might hate him. Back at home Jihoon went countless of times in his head through a scenario like this. What he would say to Soonyoung, how he would apologize, but in this moment he couldn’t remember any of it. His mind was completely blank.

“What are you doing here?” Soonyoungs was voice was a bit surprised but at the same time colder than normally. It made Jihoons heart clench painfully. He hasn’t forgiven him after all. He really has fucked up too much. Jihoon tried not to panic, but it was difficult for him.

“I… I…” Jihoon tried to focus his mind again on why he actually came here. He had momentarily totally forgotten. “I… got the information that my uncle had been seen here.” Soonyoungs face was totally straight while listening to the other – not conveying any emotions. “Same for me. You better go home, Jihoon. I’ll take care of this.”

Jihoon was confused at Soonyoungs words. Did the other really just tell him to go home? “Why should I go home? This is my uncle we are talking about.” Soonyoung gave him a dark look and turned around. “I can work better alone,” he said while starting to walk away.

Jihoon wasn’t able to move, his whole body felt frozen over. If he would let Soonyoung walk away now, everything would be over between them. If he couldn’t bring up the courage to apologize at this point, he would probably never see Soonyoung again. 

All the things they went through together, all the times he was close to the other went one by one through Jihoons head. All the efforts, all the feelings shouldn’t be in vain. Soonyoung had been painfully honest with him for a long time. This was the time that Jihoon needed to be as honest as the other had been all along. _I can’t be a coward. Not this time._

Jihoon started running after Soonyoung until he caught up. “Wait!” He grabbed Soonyoung by the arm, but the other didn’t even turn around. “Leave Jihoon. It’s for the better.” Even though the words knocked the air out of his lungs, Jihoon just grabbed Soonyoungs arm tighter. “I won’t leave,” he said stubbornly.

Soonyoung turned around at last and looked with a pained expression at Jihoon. “Why can’t you listen to what other people tell you?” Jihoon momentarily lost the courage he had just felt flaring up a moment ago. How much did he hurt the other that he would look at him with such an expression?

Jihoon couldn’t hold Soonyoungs gaze anymore and looked away. While he thought about what to tell the other, there was some movement close by and both of them looked at each other in alarm. “This is not good. The situation is not good like this.” Soonyoung whispered while frantically looking around. He found a door right next to them and pulled Jihoon with him. “Let’s hide.” Soonyoung shoved Jihoon inside and quietly closed the door.

Jihoons heart was pounding hard in his chest. He leaned against the door for a moment before looking around. Jihoon laughed quietly when he noticed that they were in a broom closet. Why did they always end up in a broom closet? Soonyoung on the other hand immediately distanced himself from the other, leaning against a wall. His posture was completely closed off. “Soonyoung…” Jihoon looked with sad eyes at the taller one and took slowly one step closer.

“Leave it, Jihoon. I don’t feel like talking to you.” Jihoon knew that Soonyoung had every right to be angry at him but his words still hurt so much. This must be how Soonyoung had felt every time he had pushed him away. Did his heart also shatter like Jihoons did right now? It felt like nothing could ever repair his heart again, but at the same time he knew that it was actually him who could heal both of them. He just had to trust his heart for once.

“Soonyoung, I’m sorry. I really am. I shouldn’t have said all these things and I should have contacted you, but I’m an idiot and…” Soonyoung put a hand up, mentioning Jihoon to stop talking. The younger didn’t dare to say another word.

“You hurt me Jihoon.” Soonyoung said in a completely neutral voice, but Jihoon could see the pain in his eyes. “The things you said to me really hurt me. There is only so much I can take. I’m tired of you pushing me away and hurting me whenever and however you want.” Jihoon got closer to Soonyoung and grabbed one of his arms.

“I’m really sorry. Please believe me.” Soonyoung swatted the hand away. “Don’t Jihoon.”

Jihoon was broken-hearted. Just when he acknowledged his feelings for Soonyoung, the other didn’t even want to listen to him anymore. Panic rose up in him once again. He never was in such a situation before, he didn’t know how to handle it right. He didn’t know what he needed to tell Soonyoung so the other would actually forgive him. But he couldn’t give up now. He had to find a way to convey his feelings.

“I missed you Soonyoung. I missed you so much.” He raised himself on tiptoes and kissed Soonyoung. The other didn’t react at all, even when Jihoon traced the others lips with his tongue. Jihoon was confused and desperate to convey his feelings, so he did the one thing he knew about. He slowly kissed down the throat and neck of Soonyoung and started to open his shirt. “What do you think you are doing?” Soonyoung asked, but Jihoon just shrugged it off and kissed down his body slowly. Every kiss, every touch was dear and important to him. He wanted Soonyoung to notice how much he wanted him, how much he felt for him.

One of Jihoons hand went without thinking down to the growing bulge in his own pants and rubbed lightly over it. He shamelessly moaned against Soonyoungs skin, trembling slightly.

Soonyoung had enough at this point and shoved Jihoon away. “ _Are you crazy?_ ” Woozi stared at him with blown wide eyes, conveying so many emotions with just a single glance. Right in front of him was the man he wanted more than anything he had ever wanted before. He had never expected that he would even be capable of feeling so much for a person. He couldn’t let him slip away. 

“Yes, I’m crazy! Crazy for you! I thought I’ll die without you. For the last three weeks I was completely out of my mind because I missed you so much. But how could I call you when I said all these awful things to you… please just…” Jihoons heart was beating so fast that he felt like dropping dead any moment. He knew that this was the time to be completely honest with his feelings. He needed to tell Soonyoung. He needed him to know how he really felt.

“Love me like I love you, Soonyoung.”

Soonyoungs eyes widened slightly in shock. “Jihoon, I… fuck…” Soonyoung moved his hands towards Jihoon and then pulled them back again. It seemed like he was confused what to do now, hesitating to make a decision. Jihoon quietly looked at Soonyoung going through his inner turmoil. His hands were shaking because he was so very afraid that the other would reject him. He felt tears pricking at his eyes when Soonyoung didn’t say anything for a while. Jihoon knew he was close to crying.

Just when a single tear rolled down his cheek, Soonyoungs cold eyes lit up again from one second to the other. He grabbed Jihoons head and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss was urgent and fast, almost like he was afraid Jihoon would be gone any second. “I missed you too.” Soonyoung said between kisses. “So much. Oh my god, I love so much.”

Jihoon kissed Soonyoung back just as desperately, running his hands up and down the others naked torso. “I felt like dying when you got shot. I’m so glad you are alive. Don’t leave me.” Soonyoung stopped touching Jihoons body for a moment to lightly caress his cheek. “Never.”

They kissed deeply again, Soonyoungs hand wandering down Jihoons body, caressing the bulge in his pants. Jihoon keened highly and moved his hips to get more friction. He had felt already countless of times pleasure soaring through his body when Soonyoung touched him, but this time it was much better. Because he loved Soonyoung and the other loved him back and the feelings were filling up his mind completely. He wanted to be closer to the other. He wanted them to be one.

“Please take me.” Jihoon said desperately and Soonyoung stopped moving his hand at the others words. He gave the other an apologetic smile. “I can’t, Jihoonie. I don’t have lube with me. I won’t fuck you raw.” Jihoon bit his lip considering the situation.

“You always have a package of lube with you.” Soonyoung just outright laughed at Jihoons words. “Yes, when we were still regularly seeing each other, but I haven’t seen you in over 3 weeks and I certainly didn’t expect to meet you here today.” Jihoon leaned forward and sucked on Soonyoungs collarbone. The need to be close to the other was too strong. “I don’t care. Do it without lube then, I can stand the pain. I just need you in me. I want to feel you.”

Soonyoung tried to calm his breathing, mustering up all his willpower to resist Jihoons suggestion. “I won’t fuck you raw in this freaking broom closet. I…” Before he could finish the sentence, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He took it out and opened it to read the message.

_Soonie, I’m sorry but Jihoons uncle actually isn’t in that hospital. We only said this so you could meet up with Jihoon, because you were both too stubborn to make the first step. I hope everything went well between the two of you and that you won’t be angry with us. Jeonghan_

Soonyoung sighted deeply and caressed Jihoons cheek for a moment. “Let’s go home, Hoonie.” Jihoon made a confused face at the comment. “But my uncle…” Soonyoung took Jihoon by the hand and pulled him out of the room. “Your uncle is not here. This was just a plan of our friends to get us back together.” Jihoon chuckled slightly. “Our friends are unbelievable. No wonder they sent Jisoo to give me the information. Cheol can’t act even if his life depended on it.”

“You are not angry at them?” Soonyoung asked and Jihoon shook his head no. He pressed Soonyoungs hand reassuringly once before answering. “Why would I be when I got you back thanks to them?” Soonyoung smiled warmly and pulled Jihoon into another kiss. “I’m glad and everything but let’s hurry up and go home.” He pulled Jihoon with him walking fast out of the hospital.

“Now you are the one who seems really desperate.” Jihoon said in a teasing voice. “How can I not be desperate? You kissed me first and touched me and said you love me. I feel like I’m losing my mind. I’ve waited so long for you to love me back. If I know you love me, you can be also mean to me, I don’t care.” Jihoon stopped his step for a moment. “I don’t want to be mean anymore. I don’t want to hurt you.” Soonyoung turned around to look at the other. “Don’t promise things you can’t keep. You’ll always end up saying stupid stuff at one point. That’s how you are Jihoon, but if I know you love me, I can just ignore them. I just needed to know.” Jihoon went over to Soonyoung grabbed him by the collar and kissed him again. “I’m sorry. I know I’m not easy.” Soonyoung gave him a kiss on the cheek and then another one on the forehead. “It’s okay, I love you either way.” 

When they arrived at the car, Soonyoung opened the passenger door to his car, so Jihoon could get in and then went around to sit in the driver’s seat. Jihoon leaned back in his seat when Soonyoung drove off at last. There were so many emotions running through his mind that it was actually difficult to handle. He was so glad he was with Soonyoung again. Seeing him, made him realize even more how much he needed the other. He needed him in so many ways, it was almost scary. Maybe he wasn’t even capable of being without Soonyoung anymore. The three weeks alone showed him how badly that actually affected his whole life.

He turned around to look at Soonyoung and felt all the feelings rushing through him like a storm again. Just seeing his face drove him crazy right now. He felt his dick twitching in his pants slightly. He had totally forgotten how very hard he was. It would take them at least 20 minutes to drive to the Kwon mansion. He would probably lose his mind until then. Jihoon looked at Soonyoung for a moment and decided he couldn’t handle sitting in the car with a boner for that long. He pressed a hand against the bulge in his pants and moaned slightly.

Soonyoung obviously gripped the wheel harder when he heard Jihoon moan. “Stop it right now. Wait until we are home.” Jihoon could hear in Soonyoungs voice that he was really serious, but still decided to just ignore him. His mind was clouded with lust and feelings and he just needed to get off right now. Jihoon started opening his pants and took his already leaking cock out. He immediately moved his hand up and down and let out a very loud moan because pleasure ran like a shock through him.

“FUCKING STOP IT.” Soonyoung had pressed the break hardly, so the car stopped abruptly. He looked furiously at Jihoon. “I guarantee you that you’ll regret this later. Now put your cock back into your pants and be a good boy.” Jihoon swallowed slightly and did as he was told. Maybe he could wait for 20 minutes. He waited over three weeks, so he could also wait 20 more minutes.

Jihoon put his cock back into his pants and zipped up again. He pouted slightly, but Soonyoung just clenched his jar and stared ahead. Jihoon wasn’t sure what to expect back at home, but he would gladly take everything that Soonyoung would be willing to give him.

Jihoon laid his hand on Soonyoungs hand that was gripping the gear shift tightly. “Hurry up, I need you so much.” Jihoon told the other in a low voice, slowly caressing the others hand. He could see how Soonyoung visibly swallowed, but he didn’t make any attempt to look at Jihoon until he had to stop at a red light.

When Soonyoung was looking at him at last his gaze was burning. It made Jihoon shiver all over. Soonyoung gave him a small smirk and then turned back to the street. Jihoon knew in that very moment that he was totally ruined. Not only for today but probably for all his life. But his ruin was at the same time his saving. Jihoon felt like he could finally breathe again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I’m so glad all that drama is over at last! In the end Soonyoung is much too whipped for Jihoon to stay angry when the other confesses his love to him. The one who loves more is always the weaker link. But it’s okay now that they are on the same page :)
> 
> I probably don’t even have to talk about the next chapter, because it’s kinda obvious what will happen lol.
> 
> Thank you for always commenting and talking about the story with me! I enjoy that immensely <3 Also thank you for reading and leaving kudos!!


	34. Forgive Me pt 2

The two clan bosses arrived in the Kwon mansion after 20 long torturous minutes and Jihoon was on Soonyoung the minute they entered his private quarters. Soonyoung was still pretty much in control though and just quietly pushed Jihoon away and walked into the bedroom. He took the chair and pulled it up next to the bed and sat down.

“Take your clothes off. Slowly.” Jihoon gulped at Soonyoungs request. He thought he was over being embarrassed about anything after all the things they already did, but stripping wasn’t something he could see himself doing well. It was kind of unnerving.

Jihoon slowly took off his shirt, revealing his lean upper body. He kept on looking at Soonyoung, not really sure what the other expected of him. He bit his lips slightly and let his hands roam down his body to his pants, slowly starting to open the buckle of the belt and then the pants. Before pulling the zipper down, he stroked his dick through the pants, throwing his head back, moaning loudly.

He didn’t want to become too aroused already, so he stopped and pulled his pants down at last, taking his socks with them. He carelessly threw them to the side and looked at Soonyoung again. The older ones eyes were dark with lust, but he still didn’t move away from his spot on the chair.

“Take everything off,” Soonyoung commanded lowly. Jihoons cock twitched slightly at the tone the other used. Slowly he pulled his underwear down and stepped out of them. He stood stark naked and hard in front of Soonyoung, but the other just kept on silently watching him.

“Lie on the bed.” Jihoon did as told and laid down. When he laid his head back onto the cushion, he noticed how Soonyoung had positioned the chair perfectly to watch him, to stare him directly into his eyes.

“I want you to touch yourself. You thought earlier that it was a good idea to touch yourself then you can also do it now.” Jihoon was already starting to sweat slightly, his face flushed a deep scarlet. He first wanted to refuse, but deep down he knew he wanted to do what Soonyoung was telling him. He wanted to please the other, submit completely.

Jihoon reached with one hand for his cock, but Soonyoung was immediately stopping him. “Not that fast, baby. Play with yourself. Do what I would do to you.” Jihoons breath was speeding up at the others words. With shaking hands he started roaming his body, stopping at his nipples. He took one between his fingers and squeezed lightly. After a moment he also started playing with the other, alternatively pulling and rolling over it with his fingertips.

He got so aroused that he threw his head back closing his eyes while small moans left his mouth. “Look at me. Never stop looking at me.” Jihoon stopped playing with his nipples and opened his eyes again. Soonyoungs eyes were a bit unfocused and his breath came out slightly faster than usual. Jihoon almost couldn’t stand it that the other was watching him like that, his dick already hurting from being so hard.

He slipped his hand down finally and started playing with the head of his cock. He was already leaking so much precum that it was almost obscene. He pushed his thump against his really sensitive point at the underside of the head and let out a loud moan. “Soonyoung, ahhh-“ His eyes never left Soonyoungs and it made everything so much more arousing, he almost felt like passing out.

When Jihoon started stroking his cock finally, Soonyoung got up from his chair and got the lube out of the bedside table. He laid it beside Jihoon and sat down again. “Finger yourself.” Jihoon pulled his hand off his cock and closed his eyes for a moment to not come immediately from the command alone.

Jihoons hands were shaking a lot more than he thought they would, so it was difficult for him to open the lube and coat his fingers with the clear liquid. “Did you ever do it yourself before?” Jihoon shook his head at Soonyoungs question. It was almost laughable. They had had so much kinky sex but he never even fingered himself before. “Good. I like the look on your face when you are out of your mind because you don’t know what’s happening.”

Jihoons heart was beating so fast that he was sure it couldn’t be healthy anymore. He just wanted to touch his cock again and come, but he knew that Soonyoung wouldn’t let him. So he spread his legs apart to make it easier for him to reach his hole. He circled the tight ring of muscle with one fingertip before slowly pushing inside. It was a lot tighter than anticipated. So much that he was almost was afraid to push in further. “Is it tight, baby? Tell me.” Jihoon pushed his finger further into his hole until his whole finger was swallowed up.

“Y-yes. It’s ahh so tight.” He moved his finger slowly in and out of him, trying to get used to the feeling. “Put in another. You can take it.” Jihoon moaned at Soonyoungs words, but did as he was told. Pushing two fingers into him was even more difficult, his opening still so very tight. When he had both fingers all the way in, he was breathing harshly. “Come on move them. You want to feel good, don’t you?”

Jihoon moved his fingers in a slow rhythm, it was hardly enough to feel any pleasure. But the whole situation still made his head spin so much. The awkward position he was in, his own fingers moving in his ass and Soonyoung watching him intently all the time while pleasuring himself – this was better than any wet dream he could come up with.

“Soonyoung, ahh ah. It’s not n-not enough.” Jihoon was moving his fingers faster now, but he could never reach his prostate. He tried everything, but he couldn’t find it. “Put in a third one, baby. You need to prepare yourself better for my cock. We haven’t done it in a while.” Jihoon sobbed loudly, but still squeezed the third digit somehow amongst the other two into his hole.

“How does it feel?” Jihoon felt sweat running down his face. He was so tired and frustrated, if he wouldn’t be still so very hard, he would have already stopped altogether. “S-so full. But I can’t c-can’t…” Jihoon threw his head to the side, not able to look at Soonyoung anymore. “You can’t reach your prostate?” Jihoon whimpered quietly, nodding his head.

Soonyoung got up and sat down on the bed besides Jihoon. “Look at me.” Jihoon forced his eyes open once more, eyes glassy from being aroused, frustrated and tired at the same time. “Open your pretty mouth.” Jihoon let his mouth fall open and Soonyoung immediately pushed three fingers inside. Without any second thought, the younger started sucking them. Soonyoung slowly moved his fingers in and out of Jihoons mouth.

“Do you like this, baby? Having both of your openings stuffed full?” Jihoons eyes rolled back into his head at Soonyoungs words. How did Soonyoung always come up with these dirty things? He was so turned on, he just wanted to come. So he tried moving his fingers even faster inside his ass. At the same time Soonyoung also started moving his fingers faster in his mouth, the situation was so dirty that it made Jihoons body and cock twitch. But as much as he loved the feeling, he couldn’t do it anymore, it was all too much. He stopped all his movements and pulled his fingers out.

Soonyoung also pulled his fingers out of Jihoons mouth and caressed his face. “I can’t…” Jihoon got out in a trembling voice. “Shhh. It’s okay, we’ll try something else. I’ll teach you another time how to do it properly.” Soonyoung got up from the bed and took his clothes off. He took his sweet time to let Jihoon calm down a bit again. When he was finished he took the lube and heavily coated his cock before lying down beside Jihoon. “Ride me, princess.”

Jihoon was a bit shocked at the request. Normally Soonyoung was the active one while having sex. Now having to do all the work himself made him a bit anxious. Jihoon wasn’t sure if this was Soonyoungs fucked up way of punishing him for what he did earlier or if the other just wanted him to actually do the work for once.

He got up from his lying position on the bed and moved over so he was straddling Soonyoungs hips. He adjusted his position in a way that would make it easier for him to take the others cock. Soonyoung watched him all the while with a lazy smile, obviously content that Jihoon was obeying him that easily.

Jihoon took Soonyoungs dick in one hand and moved his body so the head was pressing against his opening. He took a deep breath before slowly lowering himself on the thick shaft. His eyes opened wide, moans spilling out of the mouth at the feeling of Soonyoungs cock slowly filling him in this position. It was different from everything they had done before. Even though Soonyoung was only halfway in, he already felt so unbelievably full.

“You are doing so well, baby.” Soonyoung let out a quiet moan at the tight feeling around his cock. Jihoon wanted the other to feel even better, so he ignored his own discomfort of feeling stretched open too much and sunk all the way down on Soonyoungs dick. He panted heavily, his mind busily trying to not drift away at the overpowering feeling of pleasure, pain and discomfort running through his body.

“Hmm, Jihoonie you feel amazing around my cock. You’re so hot and tight.” Jihoon opened his eyes to look at Soonyoung again. The older one was obviously in pleasure but at the same time there was an impatient glint in his eyes. So Jihoon slowly raised himself up again, Soonyoungs cock sliding hotly against his walls. When he sunk down faster than before again, Soonyoungs dick hit dead on his prostate. The shrill cry that Jihoon let out rang through the whole room.

After all the useless fingering himself earlier, it felt so good feeling real pleasure at last. Jihoon started moving up and down on Soonyoungs cock in a steady rhythm, but his movements weren’t precise enough so he only got stimulation on his prostate every other time.

“Can’t you… c-an’t you help a b-bit too?” Jihoon asked Soonyoung through clenched teeth. His legs were slowly starting to hurt and the pleasure still wasn’t enough to reach orgasm. This all wasn’t leading to anything if Soonyoung was just lying there, not moving one bit.

“But you look so pretty getting yourself off on my cock. Come on, move faster. You’re a clan boss, you must have more stamina than that.” Jihoons pride cracked a bit at Soonyoungs words and he immediately moved faster. His legs were burning at the strain and he was panting without a break, more from the exertion than from pleasure.

“P-please. I, ahh, ahh, ahh, n-need…” Tears were pricking at his eyes. He was close to giving up when suddenly Soonyoung moved his hips upwards hardly. “AHHH-“ Jihoon almost fell forward because of the strong pleasure that shot up his spine.

Soonyoung pulled himself up in a sitting position, Jihoon now straddling his lap. “It’s easier like this,” he whispered in the others ear. Soonyoung started moving his hips at once, hitting Jihoons prostate continuously. “Do you like this better?” Jihoon was holding onto Hoshis arms, moving along to his lovers thrusts. His cock was rubbing right against Soonyoungs belly, the friction doubling his pleasure.

“YES! You ahh fill me so g-good. So deep.” Jihoon felt his climax approaching fast, he had been riled up for far too long to be able to hold back. Jihoon stopped moving on Soonyoungs lap, because his body started twitching uncontrollably. He was just a couple of thrusts against his prostate away from reaching orgasm.

“C-coming, S-soonyoung, hmm, come-“ But before Jihoon could reach his climax, Soonyoung reached for the base of his cock and tightly closed his fingers around it, denying him the orgasm. 

Jihoon was losing his mind. “Stop, p-please. Need to c-come.” Soonyoung just hardly kept on thrusting, while the small body on top of him was squirming around in denied need. “I’m still not there. Hold on for a bit more.”

Jihoon shook his head. “C-cant… it hurts.” Tears spilt from Jihoons eyes and he brokenly moaned right into Soonyoungs ear. Soonyoung pushed the other gently a bit away so he could look at Jihoon. “If you come now, there’ll be consequences. Do you still want to come?” 

Jihoon was so riled up that he didn’t even think about the answer. “Yes, yes, yes, ahhh, please!!” Soonyoung gave him a smirk and pulled his hand away from Jihoons cock. Woozi reached his climax immediately, coating their bellies with his cum. The orgasm was so strong that he blacked out for a second.

Soonyoung didn’t bother slowing down when Jihoon reached his climax. He took the shaking body by the hips and moved even more aggressively than before. “Soonie p-please, stop.” Jihoon couldn’t think straight because of the overstimulation, pet name slipping out of his mouth without realizing.

“I told you, there will be consequences, ahh.” Soonyoung was panting harshly into Jihoons ear at this point, close to his own orgasm now. Just before coming, he slowed down a bit to drag it out even longer. He sharply thrusted right into Jihoons prostate, knowing the younger one would get aroused pretty soon again.

Jihoon held onto Soonyoung while his head was lying on the shoulder of the older one. His body was still shaking and twitching because Soonyoung was denying him ever coming down from his high. He lightly bit into the others neck when he felt his erection springing back to life.

“Good boy,” Soonyoung said when he noticed Jihoons hard dick pressing against his belly again. “N-now, let me fill you up.” He thrusted again harder into the small body, not taking long to reach his climax. Jihoon moaned wantonly when the seed filled him. Soonyoung thrusted a couple more times into Jihoon before finally pulling out. Jihoon was still sitting on his lap, aroused and shaking. He looked at the other with unfocused eyes and leaned forward to kiss Soonyoung needy.

Hoshi reciprocated the kiss immediately, hugging Jihoon close. “Can you put it in again?” Jihoon asked the other breathlessly, so hard again that it hurt. “I don’t think so.” 

Soonyoung took instead three of his fingers and pushed them easily into Jihoon. The younger one gasped slightly, biting onto his lip. “Mooore.” Soonyoung just chuckled lightly and watched Jihoon moving against his fingers. 

“Okay, I’ll give you more.” He pulled out just to push this time four digits into Jihoon. Woozi moaned loudly, the new stretch quite foreign to him. “Is this enough for you?” Soonyoung asked while starting to move the four fingers in and out of Jihoons body.

“No, n-nooo. Just, ahh, fuck me again.” Soonyoung nibbled at Jihoons ear lightly before replying. “Consequences, baby. But if you want my cock so much, you can suck it.” 

Soonyoung pulled his fingers out, lifted Jihoon off his lap and got onto his knees and motioned at his cock. Jihoon considered for a moment what to do, but got onto his hands and knees after all to take Soonyoungs cock into his mouth. He took him deep into his throat right from the start not feeling like playing around.

“Good decision. You are such a pro at this now. Ahh, fuck. Your mouth feels so good.” Jihoon busily sucked Soonyoungs dick and swallowed around the length when the other thrusted shallowly into his mouth. “I think you liked what we did earlier, so I’ll do it for you again.”

Jihoon didn’t know what the other was talking about, so he just waited for what was to come. Soonyoung leaned over his body holding with one hand onto his hips and shoving the four fingers from before back into his hole. Soonyoungs dick went even deeper into the others mouth.

Jihoon closed his eyes, just taking what the other was giving him. Soonyoung had been right, he enjoyed it having both of his holes used. He felt so full and stretched out, it was amazing. Even more now than before, because he had a big cock in his mouth and four fingers up his ass. Soonyoung wasn’t gentle, but fucked his mouth hard and thrusted aggressively his fingers in and out of Jihoons hole, scraping along his prostate.

“You love this, don’t you? I wish you could see yourself right now. You look so desperate taking my cock down your throat and my fingers inside your ass.” Jihoon was shaking at Soonyoungs words and just tried to hold himself up on all fours. He continuously moaned around Soonyoungs dick, he couldn’t help it. There was nothing else he could do than letting Soonyoung use him completely like this. 

When Jihoon heard Soonyoungs moans getting more frequent and felt his cock twitching in his mouth, he knew the other was getting close. Soonyoung pulled the fingers out of Jihoon and gently pulled his head off his cock. “Let me fill you up one more time.” He moved behind Jihoon and the younger one could hear the slick glide of Soonyoung getting himself off with his hand.

“Nooo, put it in. Fuck! Put it in.” Hoshi ignored Jihoons complaining completely and only pushed the tip into Jihoon when he reached his orgasm, spilling his seed once more into the other.

Jihoon shuddered and moaned, it felt good, but it wasn’t enough at the same time. He hated it how Soonyoung had denied him coming on his dick. 

When Soonyoung had pulled out, Jihoon let himself fall forward onto the bed and rolled onto his back to look at Soonyoung who was busily trying to catch his breath.

“Please.” He whispered out brokenly. Soonyoung crawled over to Jihoon leaning down to kiss him. “You’re so beautiful like this. God, I love you so much.” He kissed him again but Jihoon weakly pushed him away. “If you love me… l-let me cum.” Soonyoung smirked at him. “Always thinking with your cock first.” Soonyoung slowly went up and down the underside of Jihoons dick with just one finger.

Jihoon was so close to orgasm already that the slight touch made him shudder harshly again. Soonyoung suddenly pressed his thumb the same way Jihoon did earlier against the sensitive point at the underside of his cocks head. Jihoon wailed at the feeling. His climax that came crashing down on him was knocking the air out of his lungs. “Soonyoung!! Ahhhhh-“ He moved around uncontrollably on the bed, because he was shaking so much, his cum shooting twice onto his belly. Soonyoung kept on applying pressure to the point on Jihoons dick until the other was milked dry.

He needed a long time before he came down from his high again. Soonyoung was quietly watching him, not moving away from his spot on the bed. Jihoon was quite used to Soonyoung already cleaning him up at this point that he felt really dirty now with all the cum on his body and leaking out of his ass. He made a slight grimace at the feeling.

“Sorry, I couldn’t stop watching you,” Soonyoung said while giving the other an apologetic smile and got up at last to fetch something to clean Jihoon up. While the older one was cleaning him thoroughly, Jihoon watched the other with curious eyes.

Soonyoung got up once more to dispose of the dirty towel and lied down beside Jihoon on the bed. Jihoon looked unimpressed at the other when he stroked his cheek.

“I can believe you’ve fucked me like this after I told you that I love you.” Soonyoung was grinning at Jihoon threating his fingers through his hair. “You shouldn’t have messed with me like that. I have been really frustrated over the last three weeks, Jihoonie. And you needed to be punished for what you did earlier. I was actually still nice when I think about it.”

Jihoon rolled the eyes at the other. “You really are a kinky bastard.” Soonyoung leaned over to kiss the other shortly on the lips. “If I remember it correctly, you were the one who called me oppa, how kinky is that?” Woozi shoved Soonyoung slightly into the side. “I had no choice in that moment. You won’t hear me calling you that ever again. Also with your ego, you would probably get even more off on me calling you master.”

Soonyoung hummed approvingly. “Yeah, I would definitely get off on that. But I would probably get off on everything you say or do, because you are just so unbelievably sexy. There are still a thousand things I want to do to you.” Jihoon smiled slightly at the others words. “You are fucking whipped, Kwon Soonyoung.”

“Guilty. But I think you are quite whipped as well, Lee Jihoon.” They stared at each other for a while before they started kissing again, touching the other wherever they could reach. “I love you so much, Jihoonie.” Both panted slightly while still roaming the others body. “I know. I love you too.” Soonyoung brightly smiled at the other and rolled around to lie on his back, head still turned to Jihoon. “I’m tired, it was a long day. Let’s go to sleep,” he said while watching the other with almost closed eyes.

“Already? We didn’t have sex in weeks and you refused to put your cock into me a second time earlier.” Soonyoung laughed at the clan bosses words. “Jihoon we have all the time in the world.”

“Fuck this, I’m horny now. Come on, I know you want to fill me up again.” Jihoon said this while spreading his legs wide, watching Soonyoung with a heated gaze. “You really learned well how to manipulate me.” Jihoon bit his lip and smirked slightly. “I can behave even more like a slut if it gets me what I want.”

Soonyoung rolled around again, hovering over the other. “Let’s hear what you have to say.” He leaned down and lightly bit the others neck. “My hole is so empty, Soonyoung. I can’t stand it. Please fuck me with your big cock. I want to feel what you did to me for days, please, please.” While Jihoon moaned the words, he slightly arched his back from the bed, moving his head from side to side, in hopes the show would be enough to turn Soonyoung on.

“Fuck sleep. We can sleep later.” Soonyoung growled lowly. Both of them grinned shortly at each other before sinking back down into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is pretty much just the continuation of the last chapter and it’s all just smut. Like… so much of it. Oh well. And if you think the smut will continue into the next part then you are wrong XD I’m already writing an unreasonable amount of smut, at one point I have to make a cut lol.
> 
> Next chapter will be actually a very big contrast to this one, because they’ll talk things through and it’s pretty much my sad attempt at fluff. Which I really suck at writing. But I tried my best ^^;;
> 
> Thank you like always for reading and leaving kudos! And I’m glad that everyone seemed to be happy in the comments last time. I guess everyone was tired of the drama at this point!


	35. You make me feel complete

Jihoon woke up feeling quite disoriented. He needed a moment to register that he was actually in Soonyoungs bed and not back at home. When he remembered what happened the day before, he couldn’t help smiling slightly. He was still sleepy as hell, but even his hazy mind was overly happy at the memory. It had taken him much too long to reach out to Soonyoung and was just really glad the other didn’t reject him and took him back so lovingly. Soonyoung was much too good for him, he knew that, but he couldn’t give up on him. His life wouldn’t feel complete without Soonyoung anymore.

He sat up and looked around the room, but couldn’t find Soonyoung anywhere, so he got up from the bed and ignored the pain shooting up his spine. The last round yesterday Soonyoung took him so harshly that he wasn’t surprised that his ass hurt again so much. But he couldn’t care less in this moment, because he just wanted to see Soonyoung.

Jihoon took a button-down shirt from Soonyoung that was hanging over one of the chairs and put it over and then went out to look for Soonyoung. He didn’t have to search for long, because Hoshi was sitting in his private study typing a message on his phone. He looked up when Jihoon opened the door, eyes slightly widening when he saw the other in his shirt. “Did you sleep well?” He asked while laying his phone onto the table.

“Yeah.” Jihoon went over to Soonyoung and sat down on his lap. His arms tightly closed around the older ones back, his head tiredly falling onto his shoulder. “Will I get greeted now every morning like this?” Soonyoung also wrapped his arms around Jihoon and let his hands slowly go up and down his back.

“How?” Jihoon asked still sleepily. “You looking sexy in my shirt while sitting on my lap.” Jihoon hummed lightly into Soonyoungs ear. “If you want that every morning, I could try to arrange it.” Soonyoungs hands slipped under the shirt and started caressing Jihoons naked back. “Do you know that I like you so much? Everything about you,” Jihoon mumbled into Soonyoungs neck.

“You’re so nice this morning. I’m not used to that.” Jihoon let out a small yawn before answering Soonyoungs. “I have many things to make up for.”

“Like what?” Soonyoung asked and Jihoon leaned a bit back to look the other into the eyes. “Hurting you, saying countless of awful things to you, almost letting you die and not even bothering to tell you to take care of yourself…” Soonyoung looked slightly worried at Jihoon, who was spotting a guilty expression while talking.

“Did you worry about these things the last weeks? I mean… did you really think you did something wrong, because you didn’t tell me that I should take care of myself?” Jihoon bit his lip continuously while Soonyoung was talking. The guilt was burning so much in him that he almost couldn’t bear looking at the other.

“Yes, of course I did! I was an asshole who only thought about himself all the time. I was just thinking about my pride and my own fears. I never considered what you went through when I pushed you away all the time, but at the same time didn’t want to let go. I also never even told you one nice thing! You had every right to be angry of me!” A single tear slipped from Jihoons eye and Soonyoung immediately wiped it away with his thump.

“Hey, it’s okay. I know you were scared. That’s also why I didn’t want to pressure you.” One of Soonyoungs hands drew soothing circles on Jihoon back, but Woozi was still panting slightly out of agony, not able to calm down that easily. “Jihoonie, listen to me, okay? I know how you are. And I also know your temper and I don’t care about that. I love everything about you. It was just a bit difficult for me, because I didn’t know if you felt the same way I did. When you didn’t contact me, I thought you didn’t want to see me and yes I was also angry also hurt. But now that I know that you love me, I don’t care about anything else. Whatever happens, I’ll always run after you. I’ll never leave you alone. You’re the one to make me feel complete again, Jihoonie.” Jihoon started crying harder and hugged Soonyoung again.

“I’ll try to be not so mean anymore.” Soonyoung turned his head slightly and kissed softly along Jihoons neck. “But I would be sad if my mouthy princess would be all gone.” Jihoon lightly slapped Soonyoung onto the back for the comment, but wasn’t actually angry at all. The stupid nicknames pretty much became a part of their relationship and he couldn’t find it in him to really dislike them. In his love drunken state of mind he just enjoyed every affection Soonyoung was giving him.

“Thank you.” Jihoon leaned out of the embrace again and looked at the other. “Don’t thank me for that. Never ever thank me for something like that.” Soonyoung threaded his fingers through Jihoons hair and gave him a small kiss. Jihoon tried to smile as brightly as possible at the other. “I love you so much, Soonyoung.” Soonyoung also couldn’t suppress a smile, when he heard the confession. “I’ll never get tired of you telling me that.” 

Jihoon pouted slightly and leaned his head back onto Soonyoungs shoulder. “I also love you, Jihoonie.” Jihoon kissed Soonyoungs neck slightly and then closed his eyes. “So are we boyfriends now, or what?” He asked quietly. Jihoon felt kind of dumb asking that question, because he sounded like a high school kid, but he needed to know. He needed a definition of their relationship so he could bathe in the contentment of it all being real.

Soonyoung laughed a bit before answering the question. “If you want to put a label on it then yes, let’s be boyfriends.” Jihoon closed his eyes and let out a content sigh.

“Good.” Soonyoungs hands were now both back under Jihoons or better said his own shirt and caressed the naked skin on his back. He slowly slipped lower and kneaded Jihoons ass slightly. “Stop it. I’m tired. If I’ll get hard now, we’ll have to have sex and I’m too sleepy for that.” Soonyoung chuckled, but let his hands go back up to the smaller ones hips again.

“Jihoonie, do you still remember what you called me yesterday?” Jihoon leaned back again and looked confused at the other. “When we had sex yesterday, you called me Soonie.” Jihoon looked surprised at that, not being able to remember he actually said that. 

“I liked that. I… would like it if you call me that.” Soonyoung said in a quiet voice, the tips of his ears coloring a bit red. “If you want. I mean, not always. Just sometimes… you could also call me Soon or… just Soonyoung or…” Jihoon grabbed Soonyoungs face and gave him a small kiss. “You’re rambling.” Jihoon couldn’t hold back his laughter at Soonyoungs embarrassed face. “I’ll try. I’m not very good at this stuff, so it might take me some time. But I’ll try.” Jihoon leaned back into Soonyoungs embrace. “That’s good enough for me.”

Jihoon wasn’t able to put it into words, but for Soonyoung he would try to change for the better. He would try to give him anything he wanted and needed. Jihoon wanted Soonyoung to know how much he meant to him and that this relationship wasn’t one sided at all. When Soonyoung first told him that he was in love with him, he was still busily hiding all of his feelings deep inside his heart. Soonyoung must have been hurt and lonely at that time and he never wanted Soonyoung to feel like this again. After losing his whole family, there must be a big gap in his heart and Jihoon wanted to be the one to fill that gap. Completely.

They sat there like this for quite some time not saying another word. Jihoon was already drifting off to sleep again, when a sharp knock could be heard from the door. The door opened without an answer. Jihoon couldn’t see who it was, because he was with his back to the door. But he also didn’t bother turning around, because he was much too comfortable right now.

“I actually wanted to ask, how it went yesterday, but I guess that question is unnecessary seeing you two like this.” Jeonghan sounded amused. “Yeah thank you for meddling.” Soonyoung said while hugging Jihoon even tighter. The smaller one just snuggled a bit more into him, totally ignoring that someone else was in the room.

“I think I should go. I’m really happy for you two, but that’s a bit too much of domestic display for me in the early morning. Let’s talk again later.” Soonyoung waved Jeonghan shortly good bye and then the door clicked close again.

“Do you want to go back to bed and sleep some more, baby?” Jihoon mumbled a yes into Soonyoungs shoulder, so the older one lifted him up and carried him over to the bedroom. He laid Jihoon gently down onto the bed and when he wanted to turn around, the younger one grabbed him immediately by the arm. “Stay with me.” Soonyoung leaned down and gave Jihoon a kiss on the forehead. “Okay. Business can wait a bit longer, I guess.”

*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jihoon and Soonyoung made their way later downstairs into the kitchen, because they were both hungry after sleeping some more hours. It was 3pm which wasn’t the time for dinner to be served, so they had to find something to eat on their own. When they arrived in the kitchen, they saw Seungcheol, Jeonghan and DK already sitting there at the table.  
“Didn’t I tell you that they have to come here at one point if they don’t want to starve to death?” Jeonghan said to the other two at the table, giving them a big grin.

Jihoon looked at Seungcheol who looked curiously back at his friend. “Are you two holding hands?” Jihoon blushed slightly at the question, but just dragged Soonyoung by the hand to the table, so both of them could sit down. “So what?”

“Who are you and what have you done with Lee Jihoon?” Everyone at the table besides Jihoon laughed at the question, but Jihoon just glared daggers at Seungcheol. His right hand man immediately waved his hands around. “I’m joking. I’m just a bit surprised that’s all. Jeonghan already said that you two behaved totally domestic this morning, but I couldn’t really believe it.”

Jihoon ignored what Seungcheol said and looked slightly annoyed at Soonyoung who pulled his hand away to get up again and to search in the fridge for something to eat. “So, everything is good between you two now?” DK asked first looking at Jihoon and then turning around to Soonyoung who had his arms full of food he deemed good. He walked over and put them all onto the table in front of Jihoon. “Jihoon told me yesterday finally that he loves me, if you mean that, then yes, everything is good.”

Jihoon immediately started inspecting the food, trying to not seem embarrassed. “Oh thank god, I couldn’t have dealt again with a Jihoon who is crying while telling me how much he loves you.” Jihoon angrily slammed a marmalade glass onto the table, but everyone just ignored him and looked at the surprised Soonyoung. “He really cried?”

“You can’t even imagine! I thought I would have to bring him to a doctor, because he was almost hyperventilating when I told him that you didn’t ask for him after returning home.” Jihoon got up from his chair and went around the table to grab Seungcheol by the collar.

“That’s it! You are dead meat now Choi Seungcheol!” Soonyoung grabbed Jihoon by the arm and pulled him into a hug. “Don’t be angry today, baby. It’s too much of a nice day. Also you don’t have to be embarrassed that you love me so much. I love you even more.”

Jeonghan made some fake gagging noises. “Could you please not say such cringe-worthy things right in front of us? That’s horrible.”

Soonyoung just grinned at his friend and Jihoon wormed himself out of Soonyoungs grip and sat back down on his chair. “You’re all just jealous.” Jihoon said in a small voice.

Soonyoung let out a loud laugh pointed at his friends sitting at the table. “True! Oh my god, so true! You are all just jealous, so leave us alone if you don’t want to hear more cringe-worthy things.” Jeonghan huffed at the two clan bosses but didn’t get up from his chair to leave the room. “Fine, do whatever you want. It’s not like I’m not happy for you. It’s just very… well, I have to get used to it.”

Soonyoung smiled at Jeonghan giving him a knowing look. “One day you’ll be also behaving like this again and I’ll remind you then to be not so cringe-worthy.”

“I was never cringe-worthy! Only Seungcheol was!” Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol once and then immediately away again, probably thinking he shouldn’t have even said that.

Seungcheol just wanted to add something when Minghao came running into the kitchen. “Boss! Boss! Boss!” Minghao was panting heavily. “Jihoons uncle…”

Jihoon got up from his chair. “What do you know about my uncle?” Minghao looked at Jihoon and then to Soonyoung and again back to Jihoon.

“He was seen on a boat to China. He’s gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Omg, you have to tell me, how bad was this? Was it terrible? I'm not sure. I hope it wasn't, but I'm really not sure. I need more practice writing about feelings. But it was important at this point of the story to actually do it, so it hopefully didn't feel too cringe-worthy XD
> 
> Thank you for reading and thank you for commenting <3


	36. A new Goal

Jihoon was lying in Soonyoungs bed turning from side to side. Soonyoung watched him quietly for a while before speaking up. “We can still catch your uncle one day. It will just take a bit more time now.” Jihoon rolled onto his back and looked at the ceiling. Minghao had said earlier that it would be really difficult to catch his uncle now that he went to China. Minghao and Jun still had connections to different clans there and they would tell them to keep their eyes open, but things didn’t look that good. They might never catch his uncle at this point. He could be anywhere.

“I know… I know,” Jihoon said quietly. He wasn’t sure know how to feel about the situation. He wanted to be angry, but at the same time he didn’t want to be angry. Not right now when he actually felt really happy being together with Soonyoung. Maybe he should give up on this goddamn revenge… if it just wouldn’t be his uncle who had killed his father. It was difficult to give up on a revenge like this.

“A penny for your thoughts.” Soonyoung said. Jihoon noticed that he had spaced out and rolled over onto his side to look at Soonyoung. “I want this revenge. But I also don’t want to arrange my whole life around that revenge.” Soonyoung took Jihoons hand and squeezed it lightly. “Maybe you need something else to put your energy into then?”

Jihoon looked a bit skeptical at the other. “I have things to do. I have a clan to lead.” Soonyoung had this special smile on his lips, the one that said “I know you better than you know yourself”, it ticked Jihoon a bit off. 

“Jihoon I actually have a proposition for you.” Soonyoung sat up in bed, suddenly a serious look on his face. “This is not something I just came up with, but I’m already thinking about this for weeks. It was just for the case that the day might come, where we actually really find together…” Soonyoung pushed his hair out of his face with his hand, seemingly nervous. “If we both just go back now to our normal lives as clan leaders, we won’t really see each other anymore. I mean, we shouldn’t even really meet anymore. The Lee and the Kwon clan are not known to be best friends.”

Jihoon knew what Soonyoung wanted to say and he was totally right with it. He didn’t even think about that yet. At first he hid all the meetings with Soonyoung from his clan and then they had accepted them because of the revenge they both wanted. But now it became a whole different situation again. Two clan bosses dating wasn’t something their clans would accept that easily.

“I want…” Soonyoung exhaled deeply before continuing. “I want to merge our clans.” Soonyoung was squeezing Jihoons hand even tighter, his fingers slightly sweaty.

“You what??” Jihoon now also sat up in bed. “Soonyoung that’s impossible.” A merge of clans wasn’t unusual but the Lee and the Kwon clan were the two biggest clans in Seoul. This wouldn’t work out.

“I know that it will be difficult. I know that we have to start slow, make small deals together and work on convincing every single person in our clans. It might not even work out and we might go through hell, but I’m ready to risk it all. Because I love you and I can’t be without you.” Jihoons mouth felt dry, his heart was beating too hard in his chest. He didn’t know how he deserved being loved by a man like this. Soonyoung was surreal.

“How could I say no, if you tell me something like that? I also don’t want to be without you. Shit you make me cry again. Why do you always make me cry?” Soonyoung leaned forward and hugged Jihoon tightly. “So you’ll try together with me?” Jihoon sobbed quietly before answering. “Yes, because I love you too, Soonie.”

*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jihoon went home the next morning and started catching up with business. The day went by faster than he liked. He had barely managed to arrange the most important things. When lying in bed in the middle of the night, he thought about Soonyoungs proposition. He didn’t even know where they should start. It seemed like an impossible task. But maybe Soonyoung was right and he needed a challenge like this to keep his mind off searching constantly for his uncle. Maybe he would live happier without the constant need of redeeming himself with catching his uncle.

Jihoon wanted to think more about how to actually start merging their clans, because Soonyoung would visit him the next day to talk about it, but he was too sleepy and drifted off to sleep fast.

The next morning he barely made it on time out of bed and hurried back to his duties. He attended a short meeting and then sat back down at his desk and tried to work out a plan of merging the Lee and Kwon clan.

Jihoon had worked without a break when he heard a knock coming from the door. “Come in,” he shouted. “Hey Jihoonie.” Woozi looked surprised at Soonyoung. He didn’t even notice that it was already time for the other to arrive. Time surly went by too fast.

“I totally forgot the time. Sorry.” Jihoon pushed his hair out of his face and leaned back in his chair. He noticed how Soonyoung had a slight smirk on his face. It was unsettling. That smirk wasn’t there without a reason.

“Seungcheol let me in and he told me something interesting while walking me to your study.” Soonyoung was still standing at the door not moving away from that spot. Something was off. What did Seungcheol tell him?

“What exactly did he told you?” Soonyoung crossed his arms over his chest while giving Jihoon a hard look. “He told me about your sparring session.” _Oh fuck._

Soonyoung slowly walked closer to Jihoons desk, his eyes never leaving him. Jihoon gulped slightly. He knew he was in trouble. If Seungcheol told Soonyoung that he was so stressed out that he let Cheol deliberately hurt him, Soonyoung would probably not like it.

Jihoon waited for Soonyoung to say something, but was surprised when the other started opening the buckle of his belt. He pulled it slowly out of the loops and held it loosely in his hand. “You want to get punished? I can give you that.” Jihoons eyes widened drastically when Soonyoung came walking around the desk. He got up in panic from his chair and backed against the wall.

“Soonyoung not here. This is my office.” Soonyoung stopped walking and cocked his head to the side. “That’s part of the punishment.” Jihoon started shaking slightly and he knew that it was out of pure excitement. His bloody body was betraying his mind.

“Please not here.” Pleading was the only thing he could do at this point. If his men would hear him, he could never look them in the eye again. Even worst would be if someone would walk in here. Not everyone had the decency to knock.

“Hurry up we don’t have all day. We have things to talk about. So be a good boy and lean over the table facing the door.” Jihoon knew he probably blushed right now. It was totally incomprehensible how Soonyoung could still make him blush at this point.

Jihoon slowly made his way over to the desk and put his hands onto the table just how Soonyoung had told him to. “Pants and underwear down.” Jihoons heart was hammering in his chest. If the other would hit him with a belt on his bare ass, he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep quiet. This was so embarrassing.

“Would you fucking HURRY UP?” Soonyoungs voice got considerably louder and Jihoon hastily pulled his pants and underwear down and then leaned back onto the table. He heard Soonyoung walk up behind him and he was shaking already so much.

“I don’t want to drag this out unnecessarily. So I’ll only give you 5 hits this time. But for each time you can’t keep quiet or stop looking at the door, I’ll add another hit. Understood?” Jihoon tried to steadily breathe in and out. He had to keep a calm mind to be able to keep quiet. He couldn’t mess this up. Not in his own study.

“Yes, understood.” Soonyoung suddenly started caressing his naked ass cheeks. “A pity I have to ruin that pretty ass of yours now. I’m starting.” When the belt hit Jihoon the first time, it immediately drove tears into his eyes. It hurt so much more than just getting hit by Soonyoungs hand. He could barely hold in the scream that wanted to leave his throat.

Jihoon barely managed to keep quiet when the belt hit him a third time. He felt tears flowing down his face and his cock started getting hard. The pain and the constant fear of someone catching him in this compromising position was turning him on endlessly. He shouldn’t get off on being spanked in his office, but he couldn’t help it.

Jihoon was so lost in thoughts that he wasn’t prepared when the belt came cracking down a fourth time on his ass. “NNAAHHH-“ He quickly closed his mouth again and swallowed down any other sounds, but the damage was already done. “You were doing so well up to now. It will be one more now.” Jihoon tried to calm down somehow and prepare himself for another hit, so he wouldn’t scream again.

He took the fifth hit quietly and Soonyoung was leaning down to kiss slowly his spine. “One more baby. You can take it, right?” Jihoon weakly nodded his head and prepared himself for what was to come.

The last hit was impossibly hard and Jihoon had trouble holding himself up on his hands, but somehow he managed. When he heard the belt falling onto the floor, he allowed himself to open his mouth to pant and sob quietly. He slowly got up from his position on the table and turned around to see Soonyoung sitting in his chair. He had a large smirk on his face and Jihoon immediately knew that they were far from done here.

“Do you know what I think? The thought that someone could walk in here and see you getting spanked like this really turns you on. And do you know what I also think? That it would turn you on impossibly more riding my cock while I sit here on your boss chair.” Jihoon felt his dick twitch at Soonyoungs words. He was so horny, he really couldn’t stand it. He was sure that hardly any blood was left in his brain, everything had probably flown down south. Jihoon kept on biting his lip to not completely lose his mind. He had to remember that they were still in his office and they really shouldn’t do this here.

“N-no, I… no…” Soonyoung clicked his tongue. “Don’t lie to me. I can see how much you want it. Riding me on this chair is the ultimate sign of submission. It’s your boss chair after all, the place where you are leading your clan from. You sit here every day. Every day you will remember how you chose to submissively ride me here.” Jihoon closed his eyes for a moment. He already felt close to coming just from what Soonyoung just said to him. There was no way denying that he wanted it. In this moment it felt like he never wanted anything more than this in his life. All his decency flew right out of the window.

“Tell me, baby. Tell me what you want. Nicely.” Jihoon swallowed nervously at Soonyoungs words. He couldn’t get a word out. “Hurry! Up!” Soonyoungs voiced was laced with impatience and it made Jihoon get out of his stupor. The younger one took a couple of steps forward until he was standing right in front of Soonyoung. “Please let me ride you. Push your cock deep inside of me and use me here in my own office, on my chair. Please Soonyoung, please…”

Jihoons voice had been quiet but Soonyoung looked pleased nevertheless and motioned Jihoon to get on his lap, While Jihoon got himself into position, Soonyoung pulled a package of lube out of his pants , ripped it open and coated his fingers heavily. He immediately went for Jihoons hole and pushed two fingers inside. “Nghhh, ahhh…” The noises Jihoon let out were really quiet compared to the other times they had sex. He wasn’t so far gone, so he still remembered to hold back in his office.

“You are so tight again. Has it really only been two days? I kind of hoped we could skip the preparation, but your hole always tightens up so fast, baby. I really need to fuck you more often.” Soonyoung shoved a third finger into Jihoon and stretched him wide open. Jihoon was gasping and shuddering. He moved his hips so Soonyoungs fingers would hopefully hit his prostate but the older one skillfully avoided it.

“Enough. Just f-fuck me. I want to really feel, hmm feel the stretch.” Soonyoung licked his lips slowly and pulled his fingers out of Jihoon. “Get down.” Jihoon was confused at Soonyoungs request but did as he was told. “Now turn around.” When Jihoon turned around, he noticed what Soonyoungs plan was. He would look like this once again at the door that still could open any second. The embarrassment rushed through Jihoon once again, making him feel light headed.

“Soonyoung… please no… not like this, I’m begging you.” Soonyoung totally ignored Jihoons begging and opened his pants and got his cock out and stroked himself lazily a couple of times with a hand full of lube. He gripped Jihoons hips afterwards and pulled him onto his lap again. Jihoon immediately gripped the arm rests of the chair to not totally crush with his back too hard into Soonyoung. Hoshi positioned Jihoon like he wanted and slowly let the younger one sink down on his cock. The stretch was harsh and Jihoon let his body fall back against Soonyoungs chest, all the while he was panting in pleasure and pain.

When Jihoons hole had swallowed Soonyoungs thick shaft completely, Jihoon let out a low moan. Soonyoung was filling him up so good. The angle was amazing.  
“Put your legs onto the arm rests, princess.” Jihoon shuddered at the comment. “No Soonyoung, n-no please. If ahh, someone comes inside… Please nooo…” Soonyoung slowly kissed up and down Jihoons neck but didn’t move otherwise. He held tightly onto Jihoons hips, so the other couldn’t get any pleasure out of it. “Do it. We’ll stay like this as long as you don’t put your legs up. I want you all spread out for anyone to see.”

Jihoon couldn’t object the command anymore and first put one shaking leg onto an armrest and then the other. His legs were spread far apart and he felt Soonyoungs cock penetrating him again in a different angle. “That’s it. That’s so hot. Fuck.” Soonyoung started moving his hips and guided Jihoon as best as he could to move on his cock. The position was a bit awkward and didn’t let them both move too much, but the position was so arousing itself that Jihoon couldn’t care less. 

“I can’t believe you let me fuck you like this. Do you like it? Do you like getting fucked on your chair in this embarrassing position? Only a slut would enjoy getting fucked like this.” Jihoon lowly moaned listening to Soonyoung while his head was thrown back against the others shoulder. He knew that Soonyoung wanted him to look at the door but he didn’t even need to, this whole embarrassing situation was already burned into his brain and made him squirm on Soonyoungs cock.

“Yes, yes. I, I ahhh love it. You are so so g-good, Soonyoung. So ahh, good.” Soonyoung moved as harshly as possible into the small body. Jihoon felt totally wrecked. He knew he was close to losing his mind. Soonyoung fucked him for a while like this before he started slowing down his thrusts at one point. 

“Since you are so obedient today, I’ll give you a present.” Soonyoung whispered into Jihoons ear. He slowly lifted Jihoon from his lap and told him to turn around again. Hoshi didn’t even need to do anything after that, because Jihoon immediately sank down on his dick, starting to ride him fast. “Fuck, Jihoonie.”

Soonyoung held onto Jihoons hips hard, so the other couldn’t move freely anymore. Jihoon whined loudly, clearly unhappy that Soonyoung was stopping them all the time. “Hold onto the arm rests and lean back as far as you can.” Jihoon was confused by Soonyoungs request but trusted the other, so he leaned back quite a bit. Woozi was holding strongly onto the arm rests, but also Soonyoung had a strong grip on his hips, so leaning back in this position was not a bit problem. “I promise you that you’ll love this.”

Soonyoung harshly moved his hips up and his cock hit Jihoons prostate so hard that Jihoon screamed out loud while his whole body was shaking. “Everyone will hear you like this Jihoon.” But Jihoon didn’t even register what Soonyoung told him his mind was completely occupied by the amazing pleasure he just experienced. “Again. Again. Please…” Soonyoung moved his hips again without arguing. He knew that Jihoon was too far gone to argue with him.

“AHHHHH- AH—“ Soonyoung started trusting in a fast rhythm into Jihoon and the younger one was going crazy with pleasure. “Soon ahhh, Soonyoung. AHHHH, oh my… god. PLEASE!!” Jihoon almost couldn’t hold onto the arm rests anymore, because he was shaking and his palms were sweaty but he held on like dear life, because he didn’t want to lose this pleasure. Never had Soonyoung before hit his prostate that hardly. He never wanted it to stop. But the pleasure was much too strong for Jihoon to hold him back, so he let out one more high pitched scream before reaching his climax. He fell forward and Soonyoung held him in his arms, still fucking into him.

“Shit, Jihoonie. Y-you are still hard.” Now that Soonyoung was saying it, he also noticed how his hard cock was pressing against Soonyoungs clothed belly. Something like that had never happened to him before. Soonyoung grabbed Jihoons cock and stroked it in rhythm to his thrusts.

Jihoon closed his eyes while holding onto Soonyoungs shoulders to steady himself. He started moving up and down on Soonyoungs cock again, floating on a never ending wave of pleasure. He shouldn’t feel this aroused immediately after reaching his orgasm, but he couldn’t complain when he felt so very good. “Soonie, ahhh. D-don’t stop. Nghh.” Jihoon kept on moaning into Soonyoungs ear making the other move his hips even faster. If Jihoon would have been in his right mind, he would have been alarmed by the squeaking sound the chair made. But he couldn’t care less in this moment.

“F-fuck me more.” Jihoon leaned back a bit to look at Soonyoung with glassy eyes. “Love me more. Ahh-“ Soonyoungs eyes were black with lust. He leaned forward and kissed Jihoon messily. Jihoon couldn’t handle all the feelings and pleasure anymore and the hot knot in his stomach opened and he came for a second time. When he shuddered and his ass clenched tightly on Soonyoungs cock, he could feel the hard big shaft twitching a couple of times in him and shooting his load then deep inside.

Jihoon hugged Soonyoung tightly and laid his head on Soonyoungs shoulder. “You are so good to me, Soonyoung. So very good.” Soonyoung lightly caressed Jihoons neck while still trying to catch his breath. “You are even better, Jihoonie. Love you.” 

Jihoon slightly kissed and licked Soonyoungs neck while neither of them made any effort to actually change their position. Soonyoungs cock still deep inside Jihoon. “Hmm, love you too. Soonyoung, I want to give you something back for always being so good to me.” Jihoon whispered into the others neck giving him another peck. “You don’t have to repay me for sex. I enjoy it at least as much as you do.”

Jihoons hands started going under Soonyoungs shirt to caress the naked skin there. “I just wanted to offer you a blowjob, but if you don’t want it…” Soonyoung pushed Jihoon out of the embrace to look at him. There was a playful glint in Soonyoungs eyes. “Baby, we actually wanted to get some work done today.”

Jihoon gave him a big grin and started slightly moving on Soonyoung again. “I can be fast.” Soonyoung groaned and threw his head against the back of the chair. “I guess I can’t decline that.”

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._ “HAVE YOU FINSHED AT LAST??” Jihoon and Soonyoung looked in alarm at each other. “Give us 2 minutes!” Jihoon screamed out, falling into full panic mode knowing that Seungcheol was standing in front of the door. When Jihoon wanted to get off Soonyoungs lap, the other held him down by the hips. “No, give us 5 minutes!” Soonyoung called and kissed Jihoon immediately afterwards deeply. 

They kissed for a moment before Jihoon got off Soonyoungs lap at last and went immediately for his clothes that were lying on the floor to get fully dressed again. Soonyoung just closed his pants and looked amusedly at Jihoon who was so stressed that he almost tumbled over when trying to put on his shoes again. “5 minutes are over! Actually already 7!”  
Soonyoung got up from the chair and walked over to the door and unlocked it with the key. While walking back to Jihoons chair, the other boss looked at him scandalized. “You had the door locked the whole time and didn’t tell me!!!” Soonyoung smiled at his boyfriend. “What can I say? I don’t like to share.”

The door opened at last to reveal and annoyed looking Seungcheol. He closed the door behind him and sat down on a chair. “It fucking smells like sex in here. Are you crazy? You can just be glad that most men are outside right now. If you are lucky, no one heard you. Though I wasn’t that lucky. How often do I actually have to hear you moaning like a pornstar, Ji?”

Soonyoung pulled Jihoon, who was standing in front of him, down to sit on his lap. “Sounds like you are sexually frustrated, Seungcheol.” Jihoon snickered at Soonyoungs words, but the amusement left him immediately when he felt Soonyoungs cum and the lube slowly leaking out of his ass and wetting his pants. _This is so embarrassing._

“So you wanted to talk with me about something, what is it?” Jihoon didn’t even listen to Seungcheol but tried to discretely worm himself out of Soonyoungs grip, but the other held on tight. “You came on my shirt, so you better keep on sitting right here.” Soonyoung whispered into Jihoons ear. The younger blushed slightly. 

Jihoon could feel how his pants kept on getting wetter. Soonyoungs wasn’t helping the situation when he slowly started caressing his hips. “You are leaking onto my leg, baby.” Jihoon wanted to die when Soonyoung whispered the words into his ear. He had hoped the other wouldn’t notice but that hope had been in vain.

“You either stop this right now or I’ll leave!” Jihoon looked with wide eyes at Seungcheol whom he had totally forgotten about for a moment. “You look like you’ll have sex any second and I didn’t come here to witness that.” Jihoon tried once more to pull away from Soonyoungs grip, but the other was still holding him in a strong grip.

“You actually just ruined our second round, so you shouldn’t be the one to be pissed off. How do you think I feel? I just got promised a blowjob and now I…” Jihoon put his hand over Soonyoungs mouth, giving him an angry look.

“Sorry, Cheol. We’ll behave. What we wanted to tell you is actually important.” Seungcheol was still looking sour at the couple, only relaxing a bit when Soonyoung actually stopped touching Jihoon out of place. Both were now having a serious expression on their faces.

“We wanted to speak with you first about it because your opinion is important to us.” Seungcheol scratched his head while listening to Jihoon, obviously confused. “This sounds really serious. I don’t like it.”

“Soonyoung and I decided that we want to merge the Kwon and the Lee clan.” Seungcheols mouth fell open. “You know both clans, so what do you think about it?” Jihoon felt a bit worried seeing that his friend was that shocked. His opinion really was important to him. If he would say that it’s impossible, they maybe would need to reconsider their decision.

“How did you get this idea,” S.Coups asked at last. “It was actually my idea. I thought about it for quite some time and already made a rough plan how to handle it. You know how it is Cheol. In the current situation, it would be difficult for me and Jihoonie to actually be together…”

Seungcheol got up from his seat and paced around the room for a while. “So you want to merge the two biggest clans in whole Seoul, because you are in love and can’t be without the other?” Soonyoung just shrugged at the question. “Is love a bad reason?”

Seungcheol looked at Jihoon and Soonyoung for a while before suddenly laughing loudly. “No, it’s not. But it’s quite unusual for sure. So if you want my opinion on it then I would say that it will be really hard work. The clan members won’t accept it easily. It will take months, maybe even years.”

Jihoons eyes lit up hopefully. “But you think it’s possible, right?” Seungcheol nodded his head. “Yes, I think you two would be actually able to manage somehow. I’ll also help where I can. All our other friends will probably help too.” Jihoon and Soonyoung couldn’t help smiling brightly at Seungcheol.

“Ahh, how to even be angry at the two of you when you are this happy? We’ll manage somehow. Don’t worry. But for now, I have to go back to work. Have fun… doing whatever you do. Just don’t be so freaking loud again or go to your room!” Seungcheol got up from the chair and waved the other two good-bye before leaving the room.

Jihoon leaned back against Soonyoungs chest and turned his head to give him a kiss on the cheek. “We’ll manage to do it, right?” Soonyoung smiled at him and slightly ruffled Jihoons hair. “As long as we are together, it will be fine.”

Jihoon hadn’t felt this content for a long time. He had always been angry since his father made his brother the next clan chef. Even when he was studying at university and then later working at the hospital, he had always felt anger brooding somewhere deep inside of him. Right now he felt for the first time close to being peaceful again. Meeting Soonyoung might have really saved his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is the second to last chapter and right now I feel the need to say sorry for my really lacking story. My skills as a writer aren't all that great and I don't feel well about leaving out all the side characters after a while. As a straight Soonhoon story it might be okay, but as a whole story universe it's not very good. I can understand that many of you are disappointed with it. I'm disappointed as well. Still I hope that this work was somehow enjoyable to read and hopefully my works from now on will be better. Though I can't give a guarantee for that ^^;;
> 
> Only the last chapter is left and I'll probably do some heavy revising on it because I don't feel all that happy with it right now. Thank you for reading like always <3


	37. Happiness

Jihoon and Soonyoung sat some weeks later in a meeting in the meeting room of the Lee headquarters. It was the pre meeting of a very important joint deal they had coming up. In the last month, both clan heads had been busily working on introducing the idea of both clans joining hands to their men. It hasn’t been easy to say at least. Many men were strictly against the idea, but it just made the clan leaders work harder, being really hung up on the idea of one day fusing their clans into one. 

This coming up deal was just one tiny step, but it was still important for them. They already held two more pre-meetings and this was the last one before they would try to negotiate the deal in one weeks’ time.

The meeting was slowly coming to an end and Jihoon obviously looked more uneasy the more time went by. “Are you okay boss? You look sick.” One of his men asked, but Jihoon just nodded his head. “I-Im fine. Don’t worry, let’s wrap this up.” Jihoon was sweating, gripping the table tightly. “Are you sure? Maybe you should go to the hospital.”

Jihoon gave him an icy stare. “I said I’m fine! Everyone dismissed!” Everyone got up from their seats in a hurry, trying to leave the room as soon as possible. No one wanted to deal with Lee Jihoon when he was in a mood like this.

The whole room emptied out, just Soonyoung was still sitting besides Jihoon, looking amusedly at the other.

“Turn it off. You fucker, turn it off!” Jihoon wanted to say it angrily, but it came more pained out of his mouth. Soonyoung just leaned onto the table with one arm watching the other intently. “Why should I? You lost the bet fair and square. Now you have to deal with the consequences.”

“Oh my god, please turn it off Soonyoung. I can’t come in my pants.” Soonyoung chuckled lightly at the others desperate voice. “That would be embarrassing ,right? All your men outside would see your wet pants, we can’t have that right?” Jihoon was shaking his head quickly. “Please turn the fucking butt plug off. Please, please, Soonyoung.” 

Jihoon had been stupid enough to make a bet on who would win in a one on one fight. Needless to say that Jihoon had lost tremendously. That had been his first mistake. The second one was agreeing to the looser fulfilling one wish of the winner. Any wish. And Jihoon should have known that Soonyoung would come up with some really kinky shit.

But even for him, getting fucked first thing in the morning and Soonyoung shoving then afterwards a big butt plug into him, wasn’t anything he would have expected. Even less that Soonyoung would make him sit like this in the meeting and even turn with a remote con the almost soundless vibrations on at the end.

 _Fucking kinky bastard._ The butt plug was just a bit too short to reach his prostate when he didn’t move, but when it started vibrating, the vibrations slightly licked at his sweet spot. It was torture. The butt plug itself had been already distracting through the meeting, but when it started vibrating near the end he lost all his concentration. He had really tried to concentrate on the meeting, on other things, on anything, just to will the pleasure away, but at one point it just wasn’t working anymore, he was hard and wet in his pants and would come soon if Soonyoung wouldn’t turn off the vibrating butt plug soon. In his never ending bad life choices, he chose to wear a light grey suit this morning, and coming in his pants would be really obvious.

“Hmm, no I don’t think so. I like how you squirm on your seat, baby.” Jihoon threw his head back, closing his eyes. He was so close, holding back his orgasm like this was really starting to hurt. “Please Soonyoung, I’ll do anything for you. Pleeease.”

Soonyoung clicked with his tongue. “But this is what I’ve won from our bet. _Anything_ doesn’t sound convincing to me.” Jihoon bit his lip hardly in hope the pain would hold him off from climaxing a bit more. “I’ll ride you. I haven’t done that in ahh a w-while.”

“That’s too weak.” Jihoon started shaking uncontrollably. He knew he couldn’t hold his orgasm off for long anymore, he needed to find something that would convince Soonyoung at once. “I’ll ride you in… ahhh, in our old school uni… uniform. The girls one.” Soonyoung suddenly looked interested at the other. “Will you call me oppa while wearing the girls uniform?”

Jihoon was panting so much, he almost wasn’t able to get words out anymore. “Y-yes. Any-anything.” And suddenly the vibrations were gone. Jihoon slumped forward in relief, taking deep breathes to calm down. “You got yourself a new deal Lee Jihoon, congratulations.” Jihoon tried to glare at his boyfriend, but it didn’t really work out because he was still turned on and stressed out from what just happened.

“Come on, get up princess. We should get out of here.” Soonyoung helped Jihoon up and the smaller one was almost falling down because his legs were still shaking so much. Jihoon stood by the door for a while because he didn’t want to go out with such an obvious boner, when he felt like it had gotten at least a bit less noticeable, he walked in big steps out of the meeting room, emotionless face put into place.

When he arrived in his living quarters, he immediately leaned against the closest wall. Walking with a butt plug was horrible, it turned him on so much, his cock was just as hard as before again.

He heard the klick of the door closing and Soonyoung leaned immediately over him on the wall, whispering lowly into his ear. “How did it feel to have my cum in you the whole day?” Soonyoung sweetly kissed Jihoons cheek, his words a harsh contradiction to his actions. “How did it feel to sit in a meeting having a plug up your ass? Slowly getting off on it in front of your men?” Jihoon keened highly, losing any kind of restriction he had before. Always when they did stuff that almost got them caught, he was especially turned on.

“Soonyoung, Soonyoung, Soonyoung…” Jihoon moaned out, mind already going blank. The torture had been so long, he just wanted to come at this point.

Soonyoung reached down and lightly pushed with two fingers against the butt plug hidden under Jihoons pants. Woozi let out a broken noise when he felt the plug going into him a bit deeper.

“What should I do with you, baby? I wanna see you come on the plug, but I also want to see you come on my dick, fucking even more of my cum into you. It’s such a difficult decision.” Jihoon busily tried to move his ass against Soonyoungs fingers which were still playing with the plug. He just needed it a bit deeper inside, so it would press against his prostate.

“Princess, listen to me. What do you want? Tell me.” Jihoon tried to concentrate on what Soonyoung was asking him, but it just was so difficult after being hard for so long. When he didn’t answer, Soonyoung stepped a bit away from him, cocking his head to the side, waiting for the answer.

Jihoon couldn’t take all the teasing anymore, all the pent up frustration and pleasure. He slid slowly down the wall and let himself fall on the knees, leaning forward into his arms, pushing his ass high up.

“Fuck, that’s so hot. I haven’t seen you this submissive for a while.” Soonyoung kneeled behind the other slowly kneading his ass with both hands. “This really was one of my most brilliant ideas. I get to see you as obedient princess and you’ll even ride me in a school girls uniform. It’s like winning the whole fucking lottery.” Soonyoung slowly opened Jihoons pants and pulled them down, so he could see the big butt plug nestling between the others cheeks.

He circled the side of the plug, before slowly pulling it out and immediately shoving it back in. “Ahhhhh, nghhh-“ Jihoon screamed into his arms. Soonyoung had pushed the plug so hard that it scrapped right along his prostate.

“I think I’m a bit jealous of the plug. You seem to like it more than my cock.” Soonyoung started moving the plug lazily in and out of Jihoon, never pushing it in deep enough to hit the others prostate again.

“Nooo, no. I, your hmm, ahh, cock. Please.” Jihoon was trying to move his hips, but Soonyoung didn’t let him, holding him harshly still with his left hand, his fingertips deeply digging into his skin, sure to leave marks later. “You don’t make any sense, baby. You know what I want to hear.”

Jihoon tried to take some calming breathes between panting harshly. “Please fill me up master.” He whispered needy.

Soonyoung let out a low groan, not believing what he just heard. “Holy fuck. That’s not what I meant but I guess I can work with that.” Soonyoung hastily opened his pants and took his already hard and weeping cock out. He then pulled the plug out of Jihoon and threw it carelessly to the side. 

Soonyoung pushed with one hard thrust into Jihoon, hitting the others prostate dead on at once. Jihoons body was pushed more to the front and he had to grab into the carpet to not crash face first into the floor. “ _Soonyoung!!!_ ” He screamed out loudly. The pleasure was going like a shock through his whole body.

“You called me something else before, princess.” Soonyoung didn’t waste any time and thrusted hardly into Jihoon, wanting the other to fall apart completely. “I know you can say even dirtier things with that pretty mouth of yours.”

Jihoon was still tightly gripping the carpet, staring right ahead with half lidded eyes. He panted in a high frequency, barely able to form words. “T-thank you, ahh, for for using me so well master.” Soonyoung started fucking the smaller one in an even harsher rhythm, both of them close to orgasm already.

“I want to hear you say it again.” He slapped Jihoons ass while relentlessly fucking into him. Woozis eyes rolled back into his head, there was no other feeling that was comparable to getting fucked and spanked at the same time, it made the heat coil even hotter in his belly.

“T-thank you master, ahh master. _Master!_ ” Jihoons cock twitched and his whole body was shuddering. He was so close to release, he could see the light right in front of his eyes. “Master I’m…. ahhhhh, I’m coming, com- ah- ah- master, nghh ahhhhh“ Jihoon gripped the carpet even tighter when the pleasure exploded in his body and his cum spurted again and again onto the floor.

Soonyoung was grunting and moaning behind him to the feeling of Jihoons ass tightening around him. “You are so good, baby. The best. F-fuck.” Soonyoung came with a loud moan spilling his seed deep into Jihoon, adding to what he had already left there earlier.

He pulled out of Jihoon, watching all the mess he made flow out of the others ass. He took two fingers and slowly fucked his cum back into Jihoon. The younger one only moaned lowly at what his lover was doing. “You aren’t even complaining today. How come?”

Jihoon hazily looked in front of him, trying to focus his thoughts again. “It just feels too good today. My whole body is buzzing.” Soonyoung pulled his fingers out after a while and got up to get something to clean Jihoon and all their mess away. When Jihoon was dressed again, he limped over to his chair and leaned tiredly back.

“I can’t believe you really called me master.” Jihoon laughed a bit at Soonyoungs words. “Yeah, me neither. I don’t know where that came from. Did you like it?” Soonyoung just gave the other a big grin. “I fucking loved it. Maybe we can do that another time again?” Jihoon threw a pen at Soonyoung, but couldn’t help then chuckling slightly. “I’ll think about it, kinky bastard.” They sat there for a while not saying a word.

“You fucked me so well today Soonyoung. I almost blacked out because my orgasm was that strong.” Jihoon could see a satisfied little smirk on Soonyoungs lips. He actually told Soonyoung much too rarely how much he enjoyed the sex, but he probably knew either way from his reactions. Still from time to time he should actually make the effort to tell him. “I’ll gladly rile you up all day again and give it to you hard afterwards.” Jihoon laughed airy at Soonyoung, giving him a small smile then.

“Also I’m glad the talks about the deal went so well. I know it’s still a long way to go, but I have the feeling that at least we are going somewhere.” This was their very first joint deal and it made Jihoon happy that it looked like it would go through. Still an end to their work wasn’t in sight. Seungcheol was right when he said that it could take many months or even years.

Soonyoung had the absurd idea to convince all their men in half a year. He was really fired up and working hard every day. Jihoon was of course also doing his best, not sleeping sometimes for three days straight. Still Soonyoung was the one being recklessly invested in this merge of clans, probably because it had been his idea.

“We’ll make this deal together and then the next one and then one after that. Soon everyone will understand that a merge will be great for both clans.” Jihoon couldn’t help smiling hearing Soonyoung that positive. This was his life now, his new mission. And he loved every second of it. Revenge had overshadowed everything for a long time but now he was back at working for the things that were really worth it. The people he loved and his clan. Everything felt a lot more satisfying to Jihoon now.

“Yes, everyone will understand it soon. But for now we should head over to where our friends are waiting. We are quite late.” Both of them got up from their chairs and walked to the door. When Soonyoung was reaching for the door handle, Jihoon grabbed his hand and stopped him.

“Are you happy right now?” Jihoon asked and Soonyoung turned slightly around to look at the younger one. “Of course I’m happy. What are you playing at?” Jihoon fussed over finding the right words for a while. He knew that Soonyoung was happy but he was working so much all the time. And he couldn’t help asking himself sometimes if Soonyoung wasn’t missing anything in his life that was just filled with clan work that he didn’t even want to do some years ago. Soonyoung wasn’t like him, who actually had wanted to become clan leader. 

“Soonie, one day I would like to see you dance. It’s a shame we met the first time while you were dancing and I don’t remember that at all.” Soonyoung laughed out loudly while shaking his head. “That’s a very sappy thing to say for you and I also don’t really understand where this is coming from right now. But I’ll do it for you if you really want to see it. I’m in no shape for it right now though.”

Jihoon pressed a small kiss on Soonyoungs cheek before answering. “You shouldn’t just do it for me, but also for yourself. You loved dancing, didn’t you? Now you are just doing clan work all the time without a break.” Soonyoung now completely turned around and grabbed Jihoon around the waist. “Yes I loved dancing, but I love you even more. There was a time when I thought that I could never be happy without dancing in my life. But I am happy now. You are my happiness.”

Jihoon gave him a big smile, happy with the answer of the other. “Let’s go and meet the others now.” They both made their way to Jihoons study where everyone was already waiting for them. But when they opened the door, no one even took notice of them, everyone was in their own little world.

Wonwoo was holding a book in his hand pointing onto something while Mingyu was clinging onto his arm. Jun and Minghao where standing at the far away side of the room and obviously showing the group consisting of Seungkwan, Vernon and Chan some material arts moves. DK and Joshua were leaning over some documents and discussing them agitatedly. 

What made Jihoon smile the most was how relaxed Seungcheol and Jeonghan were talking to each other. Maybe it really wasn’t too late for them. He really hoped that Soonyoung had been right that they were fated to be together. But they probably would be alright, because Seungcheol wasn’t a coward anymore like some years ago. Even for Jihoon, who had been the biggest coward of them all for far too long, it still had worked out with Soonyoung. So Seungcheol should be alright for sure.

“Hey everyone! Did you wait for a long time?” The other stopped for a moment what they were doing to look at the pair who had just come into the room. Some were obviously rolling their eyes at Soonyoung overly chipper voice. “We don’t even want to know why you are this late, your voice already tells us enough. Skip it.” Jeonghan turned around to whisper something at Seungcheol who just quietly laughed at the other.

Soonyoung pouted at Jihoon, but his boyfriend just patted his back and sat down on the table. 

“Boss! Minghao knows some super awesome special moves, can I go and train with him some time?” Jihoon chuckled slightly at the enthusiasm of Chan. “Sure, whenever you want.” Chan made a victory pose and jumped back to where Minghao and Jun were standing.

Jihoon looked after the youngest one for a moment and then turned around to Seungcheol and Jeonghan who sat opposite of him. “So how is it going between you two?” Jeonghan and Seungcheol both shrugged at Jihoons question, clearly uncomfortable answering him. But Jihoon still saw the tiny smile on Seungcheols lips and that was enough for him at the moment. “Alright, I’ll ask another time again. Mingyu? What about you?” Mingyu suddenly let Wonwoos arm go and turned around to Woozi. “Awesome! Merging the clans in such a great idea. If it works out, I can just move in with Wonwoo.” 

Jihoon couldn’t help laughing at Mingyu. “Yeah, you can do that then.” Mingyu leaned back in his chair and suddenly smirked slightly. “Boss, you shouldn’t laugh like that. We all know that it’s you who wants to move in the most with Soonyoung.” Sometimes Jihoon really couldn’t understand what was going on in Mingyus mind, one moment he was all dorky and then suddenly he became very witty. 

But in the end the other was right. Jihoon couldn’t deny the fact that he really wanted to live together with Soonyoung. But it was okay that it was still impossible, they didn’t need to rush things. He was comfortable how things were working out for them right now and one day they would manage to merge their clans and then they could do whatever they wanted.

“Mingyu, just bother Wonwoo again.” Seungcheol and Jeonghan both chuckled at the exchange. “Say Ji, did you and Soonyoung ever talk about who will be the boss in the end?” Soonyoung stepped a bit closer to the table after he heard the question.

“I’ll be the boss.” Jihoon and Soonyoung said at the same time and everyone couldn’t help laughing at them. “Clearly I’ll be the boss in the end.” Jihoon said and looked with a heated gaze at Soonyoung. But Hoshi didn’t back down and returned the gaze just as heatedly. “I remember a time where you said that I am the boss.” Jihoon felt his ears burning up, but he kept his gaze hard. “I don’t remember that.”

Soonyoung gave him a sly smirk. “Lying is something that should be punished, Jihoonie.” Jeonghan suddenly hit with the flat hand onto the table. “Oh please fuck off you two. Both of you can be boss. Don’t be so dramatic about this.” Jihoon and Soonyoungs immediately dropped their act after what Jeonghan had said and grinned like little boys at each other. “We know that. I would never take his position away from Jihoonie.” 

Jihoon bit his lip slightly to hide his smile. “Yeah, same for me. But we’ll better start the meeting now.”

Jihoon got up from the table and walked over to his desk to get some files for their meeting. He opened the drawer to take out the documents and was surprised to find a letter in there that he had never seen before. His name was neatly written on the front and he recognized the handwriting immediately.

He took the letter out of the drawer and opened it. There was only a single sentenced written on the paper. 

_You’ll never find me, but one day I’ll find you._

Jihoon clenched his teeth together. It was his uncle’s handwriting. He hadn’t heard a single thing of his uncle since Minghao told them that he fled to China. He felt anger burning up in him, but he immediately pushed that feeling aside again. He also ignored the nagging feeling that he should find out how this letter actually came into his drawer.

One day he would find his uncle. But right now? Maybe revenge wasn’t the most important thing right now. He wanted to work together with Soonyoung and his friends on merging their clans and just be happy. Happiness was better than hate and he wanted to be happy with his friends and with his love for a long time. “Jihoonie, is everything alright?” Soonyoung asked the other from some distance away.

Jihoon looked one last time at the letter and put it back into the drawer. His revenge could wait, his love couldn’t. “Yes, everything is fine.” Jihoon smiled at Soonyoung and went over to where his boyfriend was standing and hugged him. “That’s unusual for you. Showing so much affection in front of our friends.” Soonyoung said while tightly hugging him back.

“I can’t help it, Soonie. You just make me happy.”

_TBC?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe the end is really here. I actually had planned in the beginning that Jihoon and Soonyoung would end up catching Jihoons uncle, but somewhere along the way I changed my mind. Ending the story for now like this felt nicer and I could also continue the story like this :D 
> 
> So who is interested in a sequel? I actually already started planning one quite in detail :D But I’m still a bit conflicted. This was my first story and it was a bit mainstream and cliché and it lacked a lot of things. So I don’t know if I really should continue. But then again I actually constructed the story to make a sequel. I left some questions open and actually hid some things already in this for a sequel. 
> 
> If I decide to write a sequel, it would be a whole arc with at least 30 chapters again. I would leave a bit more space for the side pairings and some other characters in a sequel. Probably not all of them, but yeah, I would like to make this story a bit better for many of the characters.
> 
> So if you have any things you would like to see in a sequel, please tell me. I’m open to all suggestions! 
> 
> But for now I say goodbye to this story and write some other things first (There is Code Red I have to concentrate on for now). I hope some of you had fun reading my story even though it probably wasn’t all that good because it was my first one! I really had lots of fun! I got so many nice comments, thank you so so so much for taking the time to write them! But also thank you for all kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions. It's all more than I deserve. See you around <3 Hopefully I’ll really manage to make a sequel. I already miss writing this…
> 
> PS: The special chapter from Soonyoung’s point of view is up!
> 
> PPS: You can also always drop me a line on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/just_a_pinwheel)


End file.
